The Adventures of Silly Bella
by JulesSC
Summary: A companion to Bella Hale. The stories about little Bella that wasn't told in BH. Just mindless fluff, with very little plot. BxE friendship, as well as Cullen family bonding.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ Silly title, I know. Anyway, keep in mind that this chapter is when Bella's six. The final adoption papers haven't been signed yet so she's just temporarily staying with the Cullens. This is one of her first nights there._

_**Disclaimer:**__ SM owns it all_

______________________________________________________________________________

_Bella's POV_

I shifted again in my new bed. I couldn't sleep at all. Esme had read me Cinderella and she had tucked me in, turned on my nightlight and left the room with a goodnight. Rose and Alice had come in to say goodnight, too. Jazz and Em just yelled it from the living room.

I sighed as I stared up at the dark ceiling. Mommy used to say that if I had trouble sleeping, I should count sheep.

I closed my eyes and pictured sheep and a small white gate. "One sheep, two sheep, three sheep," I whispered.

Was it just me or did I hear laughter from outside the door?

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration, my eyes snapping open. "Sheep!" I scoffed. Throwing the blanket from my feet, I wriggled off the bed.

Being me, I tripped on the edge of a blanket and fell to the floor. Before I even had the chance to register what was going on, the door was swung open. I felt myself being lifted off the ground.

I looked up and saw Edward's golden eyes looking concernedly at me. I blushed and gave him a little wave. "Hello," I said softly.

Edward's lips pulled up into a little smile. "Are you alright?" he asked me, worried.

I nodded my head. Maybe he didn't know I fell down a lot.

Mommy said that I should take dance lessons so that I could learn to be more graceful. I didn't think it would help. I was clumsy because daddy was clumsy. He said it was in my jeans…I didn't know why, though.

Edward sat down at the edge of my bed and sat me down on his lap. He poked and prodded at my ankles and legs until he was sure that I wasn't hurt. He even checked my forehead. I giggled at his cold touch.

Finally, when he was knew I really wasn't hurt, he smiled. I grinned back goofily. "What are you doing out of bed, Bella?" he asked, his voice stern. I wasn't scared, though, because he was still smiling.

I shrugged. "I couldn't sleep," I stated simply.

Edward frowned, and ran a hand through my hair. I played with the cuffs of his long-sleeved shirt, not paying attention to whatever he was thinking.

He bit his lip and asked, "Would you like something? A drink, maybe? Milk?"

I shook my head, and laid my head on his chest, continuing to play with his shirt. "Well…What would you like, then?" he asked hesitantly.

I shrugged, not really knowing the answer. "I don't know," I answered truthfully. "Whenever I can't sleep, mommy plays me music."

Edward smiled brightly and stood up, carrying me with him. I gasped at the sudden shift and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, afraid I would fall.

He laughed, his shoulders shaking as he led me out of the room. "Silly Bella," he said. "Would I really let you fall?"

I smiled sheepishly at him but my grip didn't soften.

He brought me to his room, and laid me down on the black couch. He went to his CDs and took out one. He placed it in his stereo.

A soft, beautiful tune started to flow through the speakers. I smiled. My mommy listened to classical music sometimes. I knew this song! Edward had played it on the stereo when I first got here, too!

I snuggled into the couch, and felt something soft being placed on me. I listened to the soft tune and drifted off peacefully.

I didn't know how long I kept sleeping but some time later, I rolled over uncomfortably. The song wasn't playing anymore, and the surface I was sleeping on felt weird.

My eyes flew open and I shot up. I couldn't see anything in the dark so I started to cry. Immediately, someone came in through the door. I could only see the outline of this person, so I became even more scared. I started to cry harder.

The lights flicked on, hurting my eyes. I shut them tightly, the sobs still escaping my lips. I felt someone lift me up into their embrace, and cracked open my eyes slightly to see Esme holding me close. I wrapped my arms around her neck, my fingers closing in on her caramel hair.

"W-where's E-Edward?" I stuttered through my sobs.

Esme smiled gently, brushing my hair away from my face. "He's out for a little while, dear," she said softly.

She started asking if I wanted anything to drink so that I could go back to sleep. But I was wide awake. I didn't want anything except Edward. I wanted to be back in his room, on his couch, listening to that same music, while he watched over me.

I stopped sobbing after a while, though my tears continued running down my cheeks. I was so embarrassed! I couldn't stop crying even though I tried really hard…I didn't know what to do.

Emmett came inside my room after a while, looking frantic. He started taking out all my toys and asking me which I wanted to play. I just looked at him with blurry eyes and shook my head. If I opened my head to talk, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from sobbing.

Where was Edward? Where did he go? Why did he leave? It was so strange that I wanted to be around him all the time. But I felt so scared without him. The nightmares would come back.

Finally, I heard Edward dashing up the stairs. He came into the room and took me from Esme's embrace. I clutched at him, my hands making small fists as I buried my face in his neck, crying quietly.

I had been so terrified of my nightmare. I was reliving the whole accident. It had felt so bad when I was there. I could hear my parents screaming…

And then there was Edward. I had thought that he was just a dream. I had to make sure.

He shushed me, carrying me back to his room. I heard the soft music I had gotten familiar with coming from the stereo. Edward was still carrying me as he sat down on the couch. He moved to pry me off his shirt, to lay me down, but I held on tighter.

He made my nightmares go away. I didn't want him to leave me. I looked up at him shyly. "Are you gonna go away?" I asked him sadly.

Edward shook his head. I could see the honesty in his eyes. "No, Bella. I won't. I'm sorry I left… I had to take care of something. I won't leave your side. I promise," he said seriously. He leaned down and kissed my forehead gently.

I blushed and smiled at him. "'kay," I said happily. "Night, Edward." I yawned, my eyes drifting shut as Edward replied.

"Goodnight, sweet Bella."

______________________________________________________________________________

This was really short, but I had to write it. Coming up, I have the birds and the bees where Bella asks Emmett where babies come from, the weeping willow story and the first time Bella goes to watch a baseball game, Cullen style.

I hoped you enjoy it, and I won't take too long for the next chapter. It's already in the works. Thanks for reading. Please review.

Thank you.

Juliet.


	2. Weeping Willow

_**A/N:**__ I'll try to follow the time-line, but it gets a little confusing at times, especially since I'm going so far back._

_**Disclaimer:**__ SM owns it all_

_**POVs:**__ Bella, Edward_

______________________________________________________________________________

_Bella's POV_

Edward was hunting with pretty much everyone else. Well, except for Emmett, but he was playing his Wii.

I was with Esme in the garden as she got rid of the weeds. I wasn't allowed to do much because Esme didn't want me to hurt myself. Mostly, she was showing me around her garden, telling me which plant was which.

I loved spending time with Esme in the garden. It was so…Relaxing.

"And this one?" I pointed to a bunch of pink and red flowers.

Esme smiled widely at me and chuckled. "Those are freesias," she bumped into my side gently.

My eyes widened. Edward always told me that I smelled like freesias. I felt a blush coloring my cheeks. "Like me?" I asked innocently.

Esme laughed, nodding her head. "It smells just like you," she said affectionately.

Without thinking, I leaned forward and took in a deep breath. A sweet scent filled my nose and I smiled. "Wow," I breathed. "I smell really good."

Of course, this just made my mommy laugh harder.

I blushed, looking around. I saw a tree with golden leaves that grew downward. I pointed to that tree. "What about that one?"

"Hmm?" Esme stopped working on her rose shrubs to look at the tree I was pointing at. "That's the weeping willow, dear."

I frowned. "_Weeping _willow?" I said slowly.

Esme nodded her head, putting down the sharp thing I wasn't supposed to touch and pulled off her gardening gloves. She helped me pulled off mine, too. "Come on, Bella. Let's go back inside. I don't think we put enough sunscreen on you," she glanced warily at the sky.

It was one of those rare days when it was sunny outside, and most of the Cullens were taking advantage of it.

Emmett had already gone hunting, so he didn't need to go. Besides, Carlisle didn't allow him to go because he was punishing Emmett for throwing knives in the house while I was nearby.

Esme wanted to stay home and take care of me.

She lifted me into her arms and carried me back into the house. She sat me down on a tall chair at the kitchen isle and I kicked my legs back and forth while she poured me a glass of lemonade.

Esme's head snapped to the living room. "Emmett!" she yelled. "Punishment includes no video games!"

Emmett was yelling his protests so Esme told me to stay in the kitchen while she wrestled the video game from him. I giggled when I thought of Esme and Emmett, my mommy and my brother, wrestling.

Esme would probably lose.

I glanced at the weeping willow through the glass door that led to the backyard. The entire wall had been replaced by glass, so I could see the tree quite clearly.

Why was it called a weeping willow? Was it because it looked so sad? Was it because it was sad? Why would a tree be sad?

I took another sip of my lemonade then placed it gingerly on the counter. I wriggled down from my chair and made my way outside.

I stood in front of the golden-leaved trees, just staring at it for a while. It did look sad, I decided. Maybe if I talked to it…The tree was farther away than most of the other flowers. Maybe it was just sad it didn't have any friends.

I took a deep breath. "Hello," I said nervously. Of course, the tree couldn't respond. "I'm Isabella Hale. I used to be Isabella Swan, but my real mommy and daddy died, so now I'm a Hale…But you can call me Bella."

The tree still didn't look any happier. I bit my lip, thinking of ways to cheer it up. "My mommy, Esme, said that you're a sad tree…I don't think any tree should be sad at all. I'm gon try and make you happy, 'kay?"

Suddenly, I knew what I could do to make the weeping willow feel better.

I ran back inside the house, where Esme was still yelling at Emmett. I rushed up to my room, and took the book Emmett had given me. It was full of all sorts of jokes.

I ran back downstairs, tripping over the last step. I picked myself up, waving away Esme's motherly concern. She made sure to check every inch of me for ten minutes before going to yell at Emmett again.

I went outside and sat down next to the tree. I settled the book on my lap and opened it. "There was a Labrador, a Dalmatian and a Doberman. They went to a doggy bar and a girl doggy walked in. She said, 'if you can say the best sentence with 'liver' and 'cheese', I'll give you a kiss'. The Labrador said 'I like cheese but I don't like liver'-which is stupid. The Doberman said 'I like liver but I don't like cheese' which is also stupid. The Dalmatian said 'liver alone cheese mine'…"

I noticed that the tree still looked sad, so I sighed. "Yeah, it's not very funny. Who would want to kiss a _boy_. They have _cooties_," I shuddered.

I moved on to the next joke. "Hey, have you heard about the rabbi, the priest and the duck?"

******************************************************************************

_Edward's POV_

I came back from hunting just as the sun went down. Rosalie had already grabbed Emmett and ran off into the woods. Alice and Jasper had went upstairs to their room.

I went to the kitchen, where Esme and Carlisle were. They were laughing like teenagers in love, his arms wrapped around her waist as she prepared what looked like lasagna. I smiled. It was for Bella.

Speaking of… "Esme," I greeted her with a smile. She looked up at me and grinned widely. "Where's Bella?"

She laughed a little and pointed to the sliding glass door leading to the garden. "Outside, talking to the tree," she replied with a shrug, as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"Talking to the tree?" I repeated slowly.

She nodded her head but didn't offer me any explanations.

I walked out to the garden, curious as to why my little angel was talking to a tree, of all things. I found her sitting under the weeping willow, a book on her lap. She was talking about a bear and a mouse…

She was talking. _To a tree_. I chuckled to myself, shaking my head as I sat down crossed-legged next to her.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked amusedly.

She looked up at me, anxious. "Edward, can you go get your music stereo?" she asked me urgently, pronouncing stereo as 'steweo'. She was still having trouble with her 'r'.

I reached out and lifted her up. I set her down on my lap, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled down at her. "Why?" I asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

She pointed to the weeping willow. "Esme said that tree was sad," she said unhappily. "I don't want it to be sad…So I keep telling it jokes. See!"

Bella grabbed the book she previously held and shoved it in front of me. I recognized it as the joke book Emmett had given her. I rolled my eyes, pushing it aside. "But it still looked sad, so I read Cinderella…But I couldn't read anymore after the prince came to the ball, because Jazz and I never read that far…"

She frowned as she said this and my shoulder shook with laughter. Silly Bella.

"Maybe if we let it listen to a song…Edward, why are you laughing!?" she demanded, placing her hands on her tiny waist as she glared at me, her lips pouting at me.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, still smiling widely. "Bella, the tree isn't really sad," I said, tapping her nose. "It's just a name."

Esme could hear our conversation, of course, all the way from the kitchen. _Oh, she's just too precious!_ I snickered. Leave it to Esme to find a six year old talking to a tree adorable.

Bella frowned at me, thinking. "So it's not really sad?" she asked. I shook my head, deciding not to mention that trees couldn't really feel anything. I knew that would only bring on an onslaught of questions.

I stood up, cradling Bella against my chest as I carried her towards the kitchen. "Come on, let's get you inside."

"Wait!" she screamed. I froze. "Promise it's not a sad tree?"

I chuckled, ruffling her hair. "I promise, Bella."

She stuck her tongue out at me before holding out her pinky finger. I sighed, and hooked my own pinky finger with hers.

I moved towards the house again when she yelled, "Wait!"

I raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned playfully. "Don't forget the joke book," she reminded me. I had the book in my hand in a flash.

She wrapped both her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder. "Edward?" she whispered.

"Yes, Bella?"

She blushed as her stomach growled loudly. "I'm hungry."

______________________________________________________________________________

Next chapter will be Bella's first day of school! Boo-yah! (Sorry, too much Kim Possible…I know it's a cartoon and all but she rocks. I just love the feminine aspect, I suppose).

And don't worry, more Cullen POVs coming right up.

Review please. Thank you!

Juliet.


	3. First Day of School

_**A/N:**__ On to the next little Bella chapter. I'm actually excited about this. LOL._

_**Disclaimer: **__SM owns it all_

_**POVs:**__ Bella, Edward, Esme_

______________________________________________________________________________

The First Day of School

_Esme's POV_

"Bella, honey?"

"Go away!"

I sighed, knocking again on her door. "Bella, please open up?"

"NO!"

I grumbled, turning to my husband. "Dear, do something," I pleaded, exasperated. I had been trying to persuade Bella to come out of her room for over an hour. She had locked her door since the moment she woke up and Edward left the room.

Carlisle chuckled at my frustration, and shrugged. "What do you propose I do, my love?" he asked. "Break down the door?"

"Can I do that?" Emmett yelled from the living room.

"No, you may not!" I yelled back, almost bursting in anger. I took in a few, calming breaths and knocked again. "Bella, angel. Why don't you let me in?"

"'cuz you'll force me to go away!" she screamed from the other end of the door.

Honestly, I didn't want her to go to school. I wanted her to stay at home, with me. I didn't think I could handle being away from her for such a long time.

She was my baby girl.

The real world was much too dangerous for her - even if it was just school.

But she needed to have the human experience, not to mention make friends.

What life would she have being cooped up in the house all the time while the others go out? Even _I _didn't do that. I went out all the time. I even get a job once in a while.

Bella needed to make human friends, as well.

Edward appeared on my other side like an angel. I sighed in relief and he chuckled. "Do you want me to talk to her?" he asked pleasantly.

"Show off," Rosalie muttered as she walked past us, throwing a look of concern at Bella's closed door.

I smiled at Edward, and patted his back. "I'll wait out here," I assured him. "You go in and talk to her…Make sure she's ready to go by the time you're done?"

Edward grinned and nodded his head. Raising his fist, he knocked three times on the wooden door.

******************************************************************************

_Bella's POV_

"Bella?" Edward's voice came through the door. "Please, can I come in? I promise I just want to talk…"

I poked my head from under my pillow and stared at the door, hesitant. Did he really only want to talk? Or was it a trick? Emmett taught me all about tricks.

"Bella, please? I just want some time with my angel before I go to school," he pleaded.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. He could be so dramatic sometimes! He reminded me of one of those actors on those doctor shows my mommy used to like.

I swung my legs over the edge of my bed, and wriggled down to my feet. I ran to the door, almost falling flat on my face when my feet caught on the edge of the carpet. I reached up, twisted the doorknob and ran back to my bed.

I wriggled under the covered, lying on my stomach. I brought my pillow under the covers, too, and placed it over my head as I bit my lip to keep from sobbing out loud.

I didn't want to go to school. I wanted to stay at home with everyone. The past few months had been wonderful because I could hang out with everybody and have fun.

Now Esme and Carlisle and Rosie - my new mommies and daddy - want me to go to school. I didn't even know anybody! Back home, I knew Angela. Her mommy and my mommy used to read books together with their other friends, and go out to the mall sometimes.

But here? I was totally alone! I didn't want to go to school where I didn't have any friends!

Edward whistled as he stepped through the doorway. I heard the door shut and smiled slightly. Good. I didn't want anyone else getting in.

"Hmm," I heard Edward said. "Where could Bella be?" I giggled slightly before clamping a hand over my mouth. "Could she be under the bed? No…How about in the wardrobe? No again!"

He sounded so upset that I wanted to just jump out of the covers and throw my arms around him. But then, he said, "How about _under the covers_!"

He jumped on the bed and started to tickle me through the covers. I laughed, wriggling around on the bed. "Won't you come out, Bella?" he pleaded.

"No," I said, my voice muffled because I spoke directly into the pillow.

Edward sighed, then I felt the covers being lifted on my right. I blinked as Edward suddenly appeared under the blankets next to me. He smiled at me. "Why are you hiding in here?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

I reached out and took his hand, starting to play with his fingers. "Because!" I whined. "I don't wanna go to school!" To my horror, I started to cry. "I don't know nobody there…I wanna stay home and play!"

He reached out and pulled me to him so that I was crying into his shirt. "But we're all not going to be home," he told me. "Carlisle will be going to work, I will be going to school with the others and Esme will have a lot of work to do…"

That didn't sound good to me at all. Why couldn't everyone just stay home? We had a lot of fun these past few months. Emmett even told me he liked playing Pocahontas.

My bottom lip started to shake, and my eyes became blurry again because I was tearing up. Edward sat up, kicking the covers away and pulling me close to him. "Come on, Bella," he soothed. "You'll make plenty of friends."

I gave him a look. "No, I won't," I pouted. "I'm shy."

He laughed, nodding his head. "Yes, but don't you think there are other shy girls in your class?" he asked me, raising his eyebrow.

I blinked. Maybe. I couldn't be the _only _shy girl in London…

He smiled at the look on my face. "How do you know that you won't end up being the only friend to a really shy person? How do you know you won't make loads of friends?"

I shrugged. I wasn't psychic. "I don't," I said honestly. "Ask Alice," I suggested.

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "No, Bella. The only way you'll know is if you go to school and find out for yourself," he kissed my hair.

I shook my head and buried my face in his shirt. It was wet now because I had cried into it. He ran his hand soothingly through my hair, just hugging me. That was what I liked about Edward - he knew what I needed all the time.

Finally, I looked up at him and bit my lip. I was embarrassed to even say it. Edward must have seen that, because he smiled. "You can tell me anything, Bella," he promised.

I sighed. "What if you found a better friend than me?" I asked quietly, dropping my eyes to my lap.

Edward was silent for a moment, then he placed his finger under my chin and tilted my head. I looked into his golden eyes. I could never get used to how _pretty _they were.

"Bella," he said, as if I had said the silliest thing ever. "How could I ever find someone better than you?"

I sniffed. "Really? You mean it?" I asked hopefully.

He took my tiny hand in his big one, and squeezed gently. "Of course I do. You're not just my best friend, you know? You're my _best _friend. No one can ever replace that. And I don't want anyone else, either," he said firmly.

He brushed my hair back from my face. "But it's okay for you to make new friends. You don't want to be all alone in school, do you? You know, school can be fun. You learn new things, meet new people, have new friends…Don't you want to?"

I thought about it for a while. It _could _be fun to know more people. I was very shy since I could remember, so it wouldn't hurt to make a new friend just so I wouldn't have to play alone.

"But you're still not going to be there," I pointed out, still not liking the idea.

Edward chuckled and hugged me tightly. "Yes, but I promise to drive you to school and pick you up every day. Okay?"

I sighed. No one was going to let me sit at home, obviously. This was the best that I could get. "Okay," I grumbled.

Alice burst into the room and swept me up into her arms. "Let's go get you into a bath, 'kay?" she smiled at me knowingly.

I brightened up. "Okay!" I agreed.

Edward laughed at my happiness, still sitting on my bed. I peeked over Alice's shoulder as we left, and waved at Edward until I couldn't see him anymore.

We went into the bathroom, where the smell of strawberries made me feel very calm. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all…

******************************************************************************

_Edward's POV_

I drove Bella to her school in my Volvo. Rosalie and Emmett came with me, Rose in the backseat with Bella.

Bella was hanging onto Rose, still fearful of her first day.

Emmett, trying to be helpful, I suppose, went, "Don't worry, squirt. You'll have plenty more first times as you grow up…"

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed, rolling her eyes.

"Like what?" Bella had asked, curious as always.

Emmett shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "I dunno. First day of middle school…High school, first kiss-"

"Ew!" Bella shuddered. "Boys have cooties, Emmett!" she shrank back into Rosalie's side.

I laughed, shaking my head. I would say that she would probably stop believing that in a few years.

Rosalie, however, had different plans. "What are the chances we could get her to believe that forever?" she mused.

Emmett chuckled. "Highly unlikely?" he guessed.

We reached the school which was only a few miles away from our school. I parked behind a Honda and turned to look at Bella who was blushing furiously. She did that sometimes when she was afraid or nervous.

"Are you ready, Bella?" I asked her softly.

She shook her head, tears starting to well up again. Rosalie cradled her against her chest. "Maybe we should look into home-schooling?" she suggested, reluctant to let her baby girl go out into the real world.

But Emmett made a face. "Ugh. Rosie, home schooling is for freaks and geeks. No way am I lettin' the little squirt go through that," he protested.

Rosalie glared at him. "She's being raised by vampires, Emmett. It doesn't get freakier than that!"

I rolled my eyes, and reached out for Bella. She clung onto my arms until I settled her on my lap. "Remember what I said about friends?" I asked her. Slowly, she nodded her head. "Bella, you don't have to worry. I'll be here the moment school's out."

"Bye, squirt. See you after school," Emmett planted a huge sloppy kiss on her cheek, making her giggle and wipe away the slobber on her skin.

Rosalie, too, leaned forward from the backseat and kissed Bella gently on her forehead. "I love you, baby," she whispered.

"Love you, mommy," Bella whispered back.

I opened my door and carried Bella out. I set her down on her feet and grasped her hand in mine. She held on as though her life depended on it.

Maybe Rosalie was right about home schooling…

I took Bella all the way to her first class. She stood in the hallway and peered inside. Almost immediately, she shot at me, wrapping her arms around my legs as high as she could go. "Looks scary," she mumbled.

I laughed, squatting down in front of her and holding her hands in mine. "Don't worry, angel. Everything will be fine, I promise."

She flung her tiny arms around my neck. "Can't you stay here with me?" she mumbled into my cold skin. She had gotten quite used to our coldness. In fact, she seemed to prefer it over the warmth of human touch.

I shook my head, running my hand through her hair. It seemed to calm her down. "I would, but then I'd miss my own first day of school," I reminded her.

She pouted at me. "Please?" she begged.

I grinned at her insistence. "How about I bring you inside, and find you a seat?"

She sighed and nodded her head. I held her hand, stood up and walked in with her. Almost everyone looked at us. The mothers still inside the class with their children _definitely _looked at me.

I winced at their thoughts.

_Oh, my God. That…Wow. I can't even find a coherent sentence in my mind…_

_How old is he? Is that his daughter? No…Too young to be a father. Unless…Teenage pregnancy? Hopefully the mother bailed._

_He's really pale. Dr. Cullen moved just outside of town with his family. Maybe that's his son and daughter. Oh, how sweet. He takes care of his little sister._

All of these thoughts made me uncomfortable.

Firstly, this was no place to be thinking lurid thoughts! Almost all of these women were married, not to mention children were all around them.

Humans. They were next to incompetent sometimes.

And that one woman who thought Bella was my little sister…For some reason it bothered me. I couldn't quite place it.

I loved Bella; she was truly a wonderful person. I _did _mean it when I said she was my best friend. But sister?

No, our relationship went deeper than that. I think she was my humanity, more than anything. The soul that I lost when I became the monster I was today.

I sighed, and turned to Bella. "Let's take off your coat," I helped her shrugged it off and helped her to a seat. The others gradually turned away, much to Bella's and my relief. She was so red it must have been painful for her.

I crouched down next to her seat to talk to her, but another girl came by. She was a tiny thing. Black hair and blue eyes. "Hello," she said shyly to Bella. "I'm Rebecca."

Bella blushed and waved at Rebecca. "I'm Isabella Hale," she said proudly and I smiled at her. "But you can call me Bella."

Rebecca sat next to Bella and smiled widely. "Hi, Bella."

Bella turned to me and hugged me around the neck. "Do you still want me to stay?" I asked her, knowing her answer was no.

Bella grinned sheepishly and shook her head. "I'll be fine," she said determinedly.

"That's the spirit," I kissed her hair one more time and stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Bella called out, panicking.

I stopped and held her hand, worried. "Bella, what is it?"

She swung our entwined hands together. "You'll be here when school's over?" she asked hopefully.

I nodded my head. "Of course, Bella," I assured her. "Be safe."

With that, I left. I slowly made my way out to the car, keeping check on Bella through Rebecca's thoughts. I heard Rebecca compliment Bella on her charm bracelet - the one I'd given her - and smiled.

The day went by slowly. It was even more excruciating than our other first days.

The students were as disgustingly hormonal, the teachers as horribly critical and occasionally horrid, but we had to wait out the hours to see Bella again.

Jasper had to suffer all the anxiety we were feeling - not to mention the longing.

Alice had already planned three different activities for Bella, none of which she would like.

Rosalie was planning on calling in a family meeting about home schooling both Bella and herself from tomorrow onwards.

Finally, the last bell rung. All of us got into our cars to fetch Bella, even Jazz and Alice. We were outside the school gate when the little children started pouring out of the place. I looked around for a tiny head full of brown hair.

"Edward!" I heard someone yelling.

Rosalie huffed next to me. "Oh, sure. First thing she yells is your name," she rolled her eyes.

I laughed as Bella reached me, stumbling and wrapping her arms around my legs to keep from falling on her face.

I bent down and picked her up. "How was your first day?" I asked, smiling.

Her brown eyes were shining with excitement. "It was great! Mommy!" she turned to me. "Mommy, guess what? Rebecca and I are going to ballet camp in the summer."

Rosalie laughed, ruffling Bella's hair. "You, angel? I would have never guessed," she teased.

Bella stuck her tongue out at Rosalie and rested her head on my shoulder. She started recounting every bit of her day, from the moment I left her with Rebecca.

"And _then_, this boy came up to Rebecca and me, and he was all gross 'cuz he had a pet frog. Ferguson - that's his name - brought his froggie to school, and Beckie's all scared and Ferguson had to see the teacher…"

When we reached the house, Esme was waiting anxiously in the living room. Bella squirmed in my arms the moment she saw Esme. "Mommy!" she screamed, running forward. Esme scooped her up in a tight hug.

"Mommy, can Beckie come over? Please? I told her bout Lilly, and she wants to see her, too…I can't bring Lilly to school 'cuz the teacher said no pets after Ferg and his frog," she said seriously.

Esme looked at us, confusion etched on her face. "What on earth is she talking about?" she asked, bewildered.

Bella started her story from the very beginning, causing all of us to groan and flop down on the couch in frustration. We didn't leave, though, or distract Bella, because she was too happy about her first day.

I smiled as she recounted her experience with 'the biggest spider ever' during recess.

She wasn't just _my _soul. She was _our _soul. She was the humanity in all of us.

How did we get so lucky?

______________________________________________________________________________

Slightly longer than the first two chapters. This was Bella's first day of school. I don't think we got to hear about Rebecca much in BH, so I put her in here.

Anyway, next chapter would be about the birds and the bees…It would be interesting to write simply because I'd never heard the story before. And I was so embarrassed in that sex talk class that I zoned out and thought about kittens while the teacher droned on and on. I would blush too much if I paid attention.

Hope you enjoyed this. Please review.

Thank you.

Juliet.


	4. The Birds and the Bees

_**A/N:** I have no idea how the birds and the bees talk goes. I learned about sex watching TV. I wasn't grossed out by it or anything. I suppose normal kids would…Maybe it's cuz I'm a Scorpio. LOL. Anyway, I'm just making everything up so I hope it's worth a read._

_**Disclaimer:** SM owns it all_

_**POVs:** Bella, Emmett, Edward_

________________________________________________________________________________

_The Birds and the Bees_

_Bella's POV_

I bit my lip and stared out of my window. Alice hummed to the song playing on the radio as she drove me home. Edward was being punished for breaking the new coffee table while wrestling with Emmett, so he couldn't pick me up from school.

My friend Rebecca came to school really excited today. She said that her mommy was going to have another baby, so Beckie would be having a baby sibling in a few months.

I had been happy for her because she was so excited. But I was confused. How was her mommy going to have another baby?

Beckie knew 'cuz her mommy had to explain to her, but when I asked, she made a face and shook her head. "I am _not _gonna talk bout that _ever_," she had said and walked away.

So now I had no idea where babies come from or how they're made. My own mommy and daddy - you know, before Carlisle, Esme and Rosie - had refused to talk about it.

My daddy asked me to ask mommy, and my mommy said we'll watch Juno when the time comes.

Whatever that meant.

Alice didn't ask me why I was so quiet, so I knew she already knew why. Maybe I should ask Esme when we get home…

We arrived home soon enough and Alice took my hand and led me inside. It was one of Rosalie's rules. I couldn't go anywhere without an adult holding my hands. It drove me crazy. My friends only had to hold someone's hand when they crossed the road. But I have to hold someone's hand _all _the time.

I shook myself free when we entered the house and ran to the living room. Emmett was sitting in front of the TV, the controller for his game in his hand. It was one of the rare times when someone else was blamed for a wrestling match and he didn't. He was enjoying it.

"Where's Esme?" I asked him, wriggling until I sat comfortably next to him.

He grunted something that didn't sound anything like a response. Alice yelled "In the garden" for me as she walked into the kitchen. I knew she was preparing me a snack. I wasn't allowed to make myself a snack because last time, I cut my hand with a knife and Jasper had to go hunting.

Esme was in the garden, which meant that she was gardening. It was her peaceful time, and I didn't want to interrupt.

So I sat next to Emmett, sometimes looking at him nervously, sometimes staring at my hands. I wondered if I should ask him. There really was no one better. Emmett never kept any secrets from me. He told me everything honestly, because he didn't treat me like I was a little baby.

I tugged at the sleeve of his shirt. "Emmett?" I called out when he didn't respond. He always stopped concentrating on anything but the TV screen whenever he played video games.

He grunted a little and I rolled my eyes. Jasper once told me that only Rosalie could distract him from a game.

"Where do babies come from?"

Emmett's head snapped up and the controller in his hands dropped to the floor. He turned his head very slowly to look at me. He looked shocked.

"W-what?" he spluttered.

I repeated my question, slower this time. Didn't Emmett hear me the first time I asked? I waited impatiently as he simply stared at me in disbelief.

Then he grinned wickedly, rubbing his hands together like an evil villain in one of our Sunday morning cartoons.

Emmett reached for his controller and for a moment, I thought he was going to ignore my question and continue playing his game. But he just paused his game and set the controller on the coffee table.

He cleared his throat, as if he were about to say something very important. "Well," he started. "I think it's time to tell you about the birds and the bees, little one-"

"NO!" I heard someone yell.

Before I knew it, I had disappeared off the couch. I couldn't see Emmett anymore and it felt like I was flying. I thought I had fallen off the couch and was going to hurt myself so I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut to wait for the pain.

When I didn't feel hurt, I opened my eyes to find myself in my room. I was sitting on my bed, Edward pacing the floor in front of me. He looked nervous.

"Edward?" I called out, confused.

He froze, one leg lifted as though he was about to take another step. He looked really scared of something. I started to be afraid because Edward was never scared. If he was scared now, it meant that it was something really bad.

Edward took a deep breath and came to sit next to me. "Bella," he said. His voice didn't sound all smooth like it did all the time, though. It sounded…Like he was choking or something. "Why do you want to know wherebabiescomefrom?" He said the last part in a rush, making it sound like one word instead of four different ones.

I shrugged. "Beckie's mommy is gonna have 'nother baby," I told him.

He looked slightly better, which I didn't understand. Why was he afraid to know why I asked? Edward could be so silly sometimes.

I waited patiently, kicking my legs back and forth. Edward just sat next to me, staring at me like he didn't know what to do. I huffed, rolling my eyes. "Well?" I demanded, really wanting to know where babies come from.

If it was possible, Edward looked paler. "Uh…Babies come from heaven," he said finally. My eyes lit up. Heaven? Where my mommy and daddy went to? "They only go to nice people, though."

I frowned. "How do they get there?" I asked innocently.

I think Edward started to shake. "They-they show up in the mommy's tummy."

"How?"

"Magic."

I nodded my head slowly, narrowing my eyes. Magic. Like Peter Pan. "So…Do bad people get babies, too?"

Edward smiled, and shook his head. "No, they don't."

"Why did Emmett talk about bees and birds?"

Once again, his smile disappeared and he scowled in the direction of the door. I heard Emmett laughing from downstairs, but I didn't know why. "Avoid bees, and birds can sing," Edward said quickly.

I was going to ask him why the babies go to the mommy and not to the daddy when someone knocked on the door. It was Alice, holding a plate with a sandwich on top of it. "Alice," Edward greeted her happily.

Alice giggled, though I didn't know why. Maybe it was just Alice being Alice. She did that sometimes. "Hey, Edward, Bella," she grinned at me. "I made you a turkey sandwich. Are you hungry?"

My stomach growled loudly at the mention of turkey sandwich. I had forgotten all about food because I was too curious to know where babies came from. I nodded my head, blushing.

"Eat up. We'll get you changed after that, and then start on your homework," Alice instructed, putting the plate on my lap.

I smiled and bit into the sandwich. At least I knew where babies came from.

******************************************************************************

I sat next to Rebecca during recess. She was talking very excitedly about her baby sibling. Her mommy just found out that it was going to be a little boy. She was going to help her daddy paint the nursery for her baby brother, and help her auntie get all the toys.

Beckie would be a great big sister. She always looked out for me, and stood up for me when the mean girl in our class made fun of me.

I told her she should paint the nursery blue. It was my favorite color. "Edward told me where babies come from yesterday," I told her happily.

Rebecca blushed really badly and spilled her juice. "Uh…Really? Wouldn't your mom have told you that?"

I shrugged. "She was busy. I didn't ask her," I explained. "Beckie, why did you get so upset yesterday when I asked you where babies come from? Edward said they came from heaven."

I was confused. Beckie had acted like something really gross happened, but heaven wasn't gross. Heaven was pretty with angels and clouds and lots of candy. And, also, babies.

Rebecca gave me a weird look. "That's not where babies come from," she said, as if I was crazy.

"Uh-huh!" I protested. "Edward said so!"

"Edward was wrong…" Rebecca shook her head.

I glared at her, placing my hands on my hips. "Edward's never wrong! He's really smart!"

Rebecca, too, glared at me. "Why don't we just ask Ms. Anne?" she suggested.

I shrugged. "Ms. Anne!" we both called out at the same time. Ms. Anne was our teacher. She walked around us during recess sometimes, just to make sure we were all okay.

She was really pretty. She had long blonde hair, and pretty blue eyes and the biggest smile ever! I knew she liked Edward. I thought he was going to marry her when she saw him the first time. Ms. Anne was still studying in college, so she's really young.

But Edward didn't like her back. She looked really sad once after Edward talked to her. I didn't hear what they said 'cuz I was playing with Rebecca, but I think he told her he wouldn't marry her.

Good. I liked Ms. Anne and all, and having her in the family would be nice. But if she married Edward, she would take up all his time and be his new best friend. That couldn't happen! Edward was _my _best friend, not Ms. Anne's.

But since he said no anyway, I still liked Ms. Anne.

She came to our table, her long blonde hair swishing around. She smiled down at the both of us. "How's your lunch, girls?" she asked, smoothing back my brown hair. Alice had curled them and put them in pigtails today.

I smiled up at her. "It's really good. Mommy gave me cookies for dessert," I told her.

Ms. Anne laughed. She opened her mouth to say something but Rebecca cut her off. "Ms. Anne, Bella thinks babies come from heaven," she complained. "Tell her that's not true."

Ms. Anne blushed and looked really embarrassed. Then she smiled slightly at me and laughed nervously. "I think that's something you should talk to your mom about, Bella," she patted my shoulder once and left.

I stared after her, mouth hanging open. Ms. Anne looked as scared as Edward had yesterday. And she had more or less told me that Beckie was right.

This meant only one thing.

******************************************************************************

"Edward, you lied!"

Jasper and Alice had picked me up from school and I had been glaring out the window the whole way. Edward had never lied to me before. Or so I had thought. If he lied to me about babies, what else did he lie to me about!?

Jasper had been worried about why I was so angry, and had asked me. When I'd told him, both he and Alice had shared a look and burst out laughing.

That only made me angrier.

Now here I was, in Edward's room, glaring at him as he laid on the bed listening to music. He shot up, surprised by my outburst. "Bella, what-"

I cut him off. "Babies don't come from heaven! Beckie and Ms. Anne said so! Well, Beckie said so. Then Ms. Anne said I should ask mommy 'cuz she didn't wanna talk about it…But you lied!"

Edward looked like he would be blushing. You know, if he wasn't dead and all. "Bella," he said, shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut. "Maybe this is a conversation you should have with Esme? When you're forty?"

I glared at him. "I wanna know NOW!" I screamed at him. "Beckie already knows! I'm not a baby!"

When he still refused to open his eyes to look at me or answer my question, I turned away from him and stormed all the way to my room.

I jumped onto my bed and stuffed my head under my pillow. I hated being the baby in the family.

******************************************************************************

_Emmett's POV_

The squirt was still mad at Edward for lying to her about where babies come from. This was all pretty humorous if you thought about it. I mean, he was afraid of telling her about sex when he would be her mate when she was seventeen.

Edward was out buying Bella every possible thing he could think of to cheer her up and get her to forgive him. It's been four days and the little tyke was still angry.

Edward and Bella had this freaky connection, so I wasn't surprised it was killing him that she wouldn't even stay in the same room with him.

It _did _however surprise me that Bella could have held out that long. These days, she wouldn't even sleep if Edward didn't promise to stay in the room and hold off the monsters.

So I might have told her that the boogeyman lived in her closet…What? I was bored. The kid was pure entertainment. I had to do it.

Anyway, I decided to put Bella out of her misery. No one would tell her where babies come from. Even Carlisle and he was the doctor here. He was capable of turning everything into that technical medical stuff if he wanted to.

I guess this was different because it was Bella and she was just so…Little. But she had a right to know. Besides, it wasn't like I was going to go all M18 on her. I was just going to tell her what I heard human mothers tell their little ones when they started asking questions.

I knocked on the door to Jasper's library and stepped inside. Bella was sitting in the armchair she always sat in, reading. She looked up from the book she had in her hands and smiled at me.

I swear, sometimes all she ever did was read. This made Jasper incredibly happy, of course. He couldn't wait until the time when he could discuss literature with her. At the rate she's going, he wouldn't have to wait all that long.

I sat on her right, and looked down at the book in her hands. Peter Pan. Again. Really. Jasper said he was going to get her new books, since he didn't have any children-oriented books. I wondered at what age she was going to start reading more mature material.

"Bells, you really want to know where babies come from?" I asked her seriously.

Bella closed her book and nodded her head eagerly. Well, it was her choice…"When a mommy and a daddy love each other, the daddy plant seeds in the mommy's belly. The baby grows from the seeds," I recited.

Bella frowned, cupping her hands in her tiny hands. She looked up at me with her brown eyes, giving me that adorable little sister look that neither Jasper nor I could deny. Every time she gave us that look, we'd end up giving in to whatever she wanted.

The last time she gave me that look, I had ended up giving her a piggyback ride all the way to the mall…Not a strange sight at all, especially since I was walking at human speed.

"What kind of seeds?" she asked innocently.

I almost choked. Okay, maybe I wasn't as prepared as I thought as I was. "Uh…How much do you want to know, kid?"

"Everything."

I raised my eyebrow at her determined look. "Everything?"

She nodded her head firmly, her eyes blazing. I sighed then smiled widely. "Well, you see, a man has to…"

******************************************************************************

_Edward's POV_

I grabbed all fifty shopping bags from the Jeep and turned to head back inside. Jasper was right next to me, with a huge dollhouse the size of Alice in his arms. "Thanks for helping me out, Jasper," I sighed.

Jasper laughed, shaking his head. "You're pathetic," he commented. I rolled my eyes at him. He would have done much worse if it were him in my situation.

I entered the house and yelled for Bella. I started up the stairs and headed down the hall to her room. Just then, Bella came running out of Jasper's study, screaming.

Jasper almost dropped the dollhouse.

Emmett came rushing out of the study, as well, yelling for Bella to wait. "Emmett!" I yelled. "What did you do?"

He stumbled around with his words and tried to block his thoughts, but he was too slow for me. I had already seen the entire thing in his head. I dropped the bags on the floor and rushed into Bella's room.

I couldn't see her anywhere, but I heard her heartbeat the loudest from under the bed. I sighed, shaking my head. She really should have listened to my advice and accepted that babies came from heaven.

"Bella?" I laid on my stomach on the floor next to the bed.

I heard her shuffling around. "I won't come out!" she yelled.

I tried lifting the sheets covering the bed all the way to the floor, covering her from my view. But she yanked it down hard, not wanting to see me. "Bella…I'm sorry Emmett told you what he did," I called out softly.

She sniffed a little. "Sounds horrible," she murmured.

I chuckled. "I'm counting on you to keep thinking that for as long as possible," I said truthfully.

Just the thought of a man touching her…I had seen how beautiful she would look as a grown woman. If real life was as good as Alice's vision, I would have to kill every man who even looked at her, let alone touch her.

She was silent, so I tried again. "Please come out?" More silence. Bella stuck her head out and looked at me with adorable brown eyes.

I smiled at her and reached out with a hand. She placed a tiny hand in mine and I lifted her up. I set her on the bed. "I promise to kill any boy that comes near you," I half-joked.

Bella giggled. "Good," she patted my hand, then laid back on the bed. Her eyelids were drooping, though the fear was still evident on her face. I would have to remember to tell Esme to talk to her about this. She would have to repair the damage Emmett had done.

She struggled to stay awake, though, and I frowned at her. "Sleep, Bella," I told her gently.

Bella nodded but smiled slightly. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for lying to me."

I chuckled and bent to press my lips to her forehead. "Anytime."

______________________________________________________________________________

I didn't go into detail of the birds and the bees story, 'cuz like I said - I have no idea how it goes. But I'd suspect that Emmett would have told Bella exactly how the seeds got into the belly because she was scarred for life.

Anyway, BH new chapter coming up in a few minutes. Check it out.

Thank you for reading and please review.

Juliet.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys, it's me...Obviously. I just wanted to apologize for being MIA for so long. I have to admit I'm not the best under pressure. I started this to escape from the real world and it helped for the longest time - I received compliments instead of negativity and I started feeling invincible, like I could do anything. And I could, in a matter of speaking. Or is it, writing?

Anyway, I know it's not an excuse, after disappearing for...What, two years now? I've probably made a lot of you turn away from this, but I hope that _some_ are still loyal to BH and are continuing to read this way overdue posts. Life just got in the way. I think I'm suffering through a very delicate 'Dorothy Parker in the 20s & 30s' sort of a situation.

I sincerely hope that I've made up to at least some of you by posting the rest of BELLA HALE, every last chapter, at the same time, as well as seven new chapters for ADVENTURES OF SILLY BELLA.

At this point, I'm not so sure I will complete my other uncompleted stories. Not in the immediate future, anyway. I'm so sorry, but they're on hiatus for me - I'm just not feeling it. One of these days, I'm going to have to reread TWILIGHT SAGA all over again, and maybe I'll get the inspiration. I'm really sorry about that.

Back to BELLA HALE. I don't know if I'm entirely satisfied with how the James situation started out - it feels too rushed to me. I think I did my best to smooth it over for the rest of BH. The sequel is pending though at this point, I'm not even sure if I'll write it. I have a good plot, for the change and what'll happen with the Volturi, and even her first year, but then things take a more dramatic turn and I'm not sure if that's suitable for a BH flow (despite the few twists and turns, BH seems cheery to me and this new plot line is a little...Out there).

I'll continue writing a few more chapters for ADVENTURES OF SILLY BELLA, I think. Mostly, it's because I miss child-Bella. In the originals, we never get to see the childlike side of her or even the teenage side of her, really. She was so grown up. In Breaking Dawn, it's like everyone skipped their teenage phase and moved on to becoming people in their 20s or 30s. Maybe even middle aged. Then in BH, we do get to see it but we missed out on some of the 'cute moments' in a child's life. Some are purely for entertainment purposes, some have a deeper meaning. Whatever it is, it helps to see the innocence of a child's life.

Now, I know I'm probably disappointing a lot of you by not completing my other stories, but I do have quite a few others that I will be posting along with BH and ASB. They are on my profile, so just check them out if you want to:

- **The Distance Between Us**: a Twilight fan fiction. COMPLETED. Summary: It has been exactly a year since Edward left. Bella's been driving aimlessly for almost as long. Now, temporarily in NY, she runs across Alice and Emmett, half-mad. Alice figures out something is wrong when she could see the 'Edward hallucination' Bella keeps having, and none of the humans can. EXB.

- **The Strange Case of Edward Cullen**: a Twilight fan fiction. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: The many reasons why Edward Cullen is strange. AU love story. EXB.

- **The Monstrosity in Humanity**: a Twilight fan fiction. TWO-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: We all know that Renee had to have dated throughout Bella's childhood. What if her boyfriends weren't good men? What if this led to Bella having a very drastically different sort of past that no one knew about? This is Bella, engaged to Edward, telling him why she knew he wasn't a monster. EXB.

- **Sweet Reprieve**: a Twilight fan fiction. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: an outtake from a story I have outlined and even written for a few chapters. The story, entitled 'The Blue Hour' is basically Twilight with Alice and Jasper as the human-vampire couple, with the others already as Cullens. Bella is Rosalie's and Emmett's daughter since Rose was human when vampire Emmett met her and they had the whole hybrid baby Bella thing, and even though her story's changed, she's not the forerunner in this story. Alice and Jasper are, with strong undertones of Alice/Bella friendship/sisterhood. 'Sweet Reprieve' is Rosalie contemplating her new life as a vampire, mourning what she had lost, but being so happy over what she had found: a husband and children. It's sweet and fluffy.

- **When Jasper Met Bella**: a Twilight fan fiction. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: Another outtake from The Blue Hour. I haven't decided to post TBH yet, and if people like Sweet Reprieve and When Jasper Met Bella, then I will. This one is about how baby Bella helps her family (sans Alice) find Jasper and bring him into their family.

For BONES fans, since I don't think I will be continuing with my first BONES fan fiction, at least for now, I have other, better, ones:

- **The Evolution of Us**: a Bones fan fiction. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: A dream leads Brennan to evaluate her recent feelings towards Booth, as well as their odd co-dependent relationship. An epiphany comes to her - one that results in a funny, loving, Booth & Brennan sort of situation. Booth/Brennan, of course.

- **Heartbreak City**: a Bones fan fiction. Summary: Booth and Brennan are back in DC after a year apart, two completely different people. He has a blonde on his arm, seemingly out of love with her, and she has heartbreak in her eyes, having come to terms with her love for him. The two of them bend and pull and push, but in the end, they are always meant to be. The story of how they finally get together, but not without its share of heartbreak. Eventual BB.

- **The Clandestine Affair**: a Bones fan fiction. First 8 episode-chapters posted. Summary: Booth and Brennan have always been together, right from the Pilot episode. But Brennan has a secret - her life isn't as empty as Booth thinks it is. They not only find their way to being in love throughout every episode, they also find their way to being a family. P.S. If you're not into Brennan having kids pre-series, don't read. I just thought that if she had kids, someone to love and be loved for in return unconditionally, she'd understand love better and be more open to being with Booth. BB aren't going to be having their own kids until the epilogue, and I will be doing this story up to the 100th episode, so…I mean, if Brennan actually got pregnant, it would screw with the plot even more so we'll just stick to Booth having Parker and Brennan with her kids. Give it a shot, though, you might like it.

- **The Beginning of Forever**: a Bones fan fiction. First 17 chapters posted. Summary: Booth and Brennan met in high school, she a 15 year old junior in foster care and he a 17 year old junior with an abusive past, living with his brother and grandfather in Chicago. They met, they fell in love, they have conflicts, they stick it out together. This is a massive, epic, really long love/family story, with every chapter outlined thoroughly. This is my BONES baby, with a BB that's a lot like Bren and Booth even if they are still forensic anthropologist/FBI agent down the line. I'm really counting on your thoughts on this particular fan fiction, so if you like BONES, and aren't a fan of angst, please check this out and leave a line or two. Thank you.

To wrap things up here, I hope it's not too much to ask some of you to leave a review, however tiny, about the rest of BH, as well as the new chapters for ASB and my new stories. I hope to get you new chapters of my new, uncompleted stories soon. I promise I won't disappear on you for two years again.

Thank you, yet again, for everything. Your endless patience, your kind words, even your harsh ones, and your support. I couldn't have done all of this without any of you. You are my rock, giving me more than enough strength to pull through. You'll never know how thankful I am for everything you've done for me.

BH is over, even if the story isn't completely told (crosses fingers for sequel) but it's over just the same. 50 chapters...Wow. That's amazing. I can't believe I actually finished it. Thank you yet again for following me through this journey.

Now, I'm not sure how long it would take me to upload everything - FF is being weird on my computer - but I promise to try my hardest to have it all up by Sunday night. I wanted to upload everything before the new Bones season premiere tonight for those of you in the States, but that doesn't look like it's happening. It's all just right there so it depends on the speed of my computer, I guess…Sorry.

So, parting words for now, please leave a line and tell me how you feel. Even if it's a smack to the face and a blow to the pride, I'll take it.

Your sincerely,

Juliet.


	6. The HalfDayTake Your Kid to Work

**A/N: **I love the Carlisle/Bella father/daughter moments. I just can't seem to find enough of those. Any of you know where I could find good ones?

**Disclaimer: **SM owns it all.

**POVs: **Bella, Carlisle

* * *

The Half-Day/Take Your Kid to Work

_Bella's POV_

I frowned as I went down on my hands and knees. I pressed my ear to the ground, my head turned to the side as I peeked under Alice's bed. Jasper wasn't there, either

I groaned in frustration, standing up. I had been playing hide and seek with Jasper for the past hour. When it was my turn, he had found me in two minutes. I had been looking for him for the past thirty minutes.

"Jasper!" I screamed. "Where are you?"

I didn't get an answer.

I ran to Emmett's and Rosalie's bedroom. I found Rose sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine. When she saw me enter, she smiled at me and patted the bed next to her.

I padded shyly over to her and placed one hand on the bed to support me. Not wanting to drop him, I swung Coco onto the bed. I climbed onto the bed with some effort - who knew why grown-ups had such big beds for?

Rose lifted me easily and placed me next to her. Must be the vampire thing.

I clutched my bear to my chest and stretched my socked feet. "Where's Jazzy?" I asked Rose innocently.

Her smile widened as she broke into laughter, shaking her head. "Oh, no, you don't," she said teasingly, tapping my nose lightly. I wrinkled it at her with a toothy smile. "I'm not helping you cheat."

I gasped as Emmett burst through the door. He yelled as he charged at the bed, scooping me off the bed with his big arms. I shrieked, giggling as he swung me around in a circle before settling me on his shoulders. "Well, I am!" he bellowed, tapping my knee which was near his jaw.

Rosalie stood up from the couch. "Em, baby," she said as she grabbed her purse from the counter. "I've got to go to Seattle. Alice and I ordered a few things for our wedding and they're supposed to come in already. I have to go check and make sure they didn't screw it up. Will you be okay taking care of her with Jazz for a few hours?" she asked, turning around to see him after checking her reflection.

Emmett grinned. "Of course, babe. You know I'm up for it," he boasted. Rosalie rolled her eyes, leaning in to kiss me on the cheek. Then she leaned in and kissed Emmett on the mouth.

I stifled my laughter. "Ew," I commented.

Rosalie and Emmett stopped kissing and looked at me. Emmett chuckled. "Let's go find Jasper, okay?" he said, shaking me a little from where I perched on his shoulders. I nodded. "Jasper!" he bellowed, his loud voice startling even me.

I giggled as Emmett ran down the hallway. His stone shoulders kept moving, making me bounce as he moved. We checked all the rooms, then went down to the living room. Jazz wasn't there, either. We moved silently to the kitchen.

Emmett placed his finger to his lips, and shot me a wicked grin. "Be quiet, 'kay?" he whispered.

"'kay," I whispered back, eager to finally find Jasper.

He moved slowly towards the pantry, then opened the door. "Aha!" he yelled, and I screamed as we found Jasper crouching on the floor, smiling. I laughed at the sight, and Jazz sprang up, taking me from Emmett's shoulders.

He smiled at me, hugging me close. "Cheater," he mumbled, kissing my forehead. "You're not supposed to get help from Emmett."

I shrugged. "You're a vampire, Jazzy," I reminded him. "I can't find you if you use vampy stuff."

Jasper chuckled, stepping out of the pantry. "What would you like to play now, angel?" he asked.

I thought about it. All this running around had made me tired. I wanted to eat something…But I also wanted to play a game. My mind flashed back to when I'd heard Emmett talking to Jazzy and Edward about something - I hadn't really been eavesdropping; I was just not really sleeping yet. "What's a jack black?"

Emmett and Jasper shared a grin. "You mean blackjack?" Emmett corrected me.

I nodded my head eagerly. "Can we play that?" I asked, though I had no idea what it was. I had heard Emmett and Jasper playing it when Rose was making me dinner a few nights ago. If Emmett and Jasper played it, and even _Edward_ knew what it was, then it _must_ be fun.

Jasper bit his lip and frowned at me. "I don't know, little lady…" he said, shaking his head. "Your moms, dad and Edward would kill me."

I giggled. I was probably the only person in the whole world to have two vampire mommies, a vampire daddy and a vampire Edward.

I pushed my bottom lip out. I really wanted to play! "Please?" I said, my voice quivering. Alice had taught me how to do that. I wasn't supposed to use it against Jazz, though. I was only supposed to use it on Edward…And occasionally on Carlisle if he was being mean and won't let Alice buy stuff for a while.

Emmett slapped Jasper on the back. "Aw, hell, man," he groaned. "How can you say no to that! Let's just teach her, man!"

I wagged my finger at him, scowling. "You used a bad word…" I whispered, horrified. Carlisle told me that people who used bad words had to stay in their room and can't play with their toys or with Lilly. Or with Edward.

Jasper snickered, shaking his head. "Seriously, Emmett-"

Emmett ignored Jasper, then turned his golden eyes to me. "If anyone asks, we're teaching you math, okay?"

I bit my lip. "I have to _lie_?" I asked slowly.

Emmett shook his head. "It's not lying. It's a manipulation of the truth."

I didn't know what that meant, either, but I really wanted to play. I nodded my head, giving Emmett another one of my toothy grins, showing off my two missing front teeth.

* * *

_Carlisle's POV_

I whistled to myself as I stepped through the house. I was in a good mood. I had a half day today. I wouldn't normally take up on that - I'd just continue staying at the office. I knew Esme and the kids wouldn't be home. She had recently found an old house near Vancouver that she was fixing up. She wanted it to be a choice for our future residency. Bella had never been to Canada and she wanted to give her the experience some when in the future.

Now I had my little baby waiting for me at home. I had practically ran out the door of the hospital came lunch time.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I surveyed the scene before me in the living room. Emmett and Jasper were seated cross-legged, facing each other. They were separated by the coffee table, which was littered with blackjack cards and chips.

I watched as they squabbled over who was cheating. Ultimately, no matter what the game, the discussion would always come to this. I rolled my eyes as I noticed the Cullen blackjack jerseys Alice had gotten for all of us. She had instigated a Cullen Casino Night every month, hence the jerseys. It was 'more stylish', according to Alice, than the baseball jerseys.

Jasper and Emmett each had a cigar stuck in their mouths, but they didn't light it. Thank God they were smart enough not to do something like that with Bella around.

I froze, remembering that it was their turn to baby-sit Bella while the other kids were hunting. Esme was in Canada. Rosalie had called earlier to tell me that she'd gone to Seattle and left Bella at home. That left Bella alone with them.

Oh, God, they had starved my baby!

"Emmett! Jasper!" I called out, my gaze sweeping around the room to check where Bella was. I could hear her heartbeat clearly. She was in the room. "Where's Bella?"

The both of them stopped talking, freezing for the slightest movement before turning to look at me with wide eyes. They looked as if they just realized I was in the room. I knew as well as anyone how heated these games could get, so it would be no surprise whatsoever if they really hadn't noticed my coming home.

Emmett looked guiltily at the cards in his hands, then tried futilely to hide them. I dropped my doctor's bag on the floor, crossing my arms and glaring at them both. "Hello, Carlisle," Jasper said smoothly. I knew he was scared, though.

Ignoring them, I called out, "Bella, dear?"

Her tiny head popped up from behind the coffee table. She gave me a wide smile. "Hi, daddy!" she waved.

I crouched into a squat, and waved her to come to me. Bella stood up on shaky feet, gaining her balance, then ran towards me. She practically fell into my arms. I stood up, carrying her. She was wearing a pair of shorts and one of Alice's shirts, tied at the back with a knot so that it wouldn't slip off. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. Emmett had placed one of his crazy baseball hats - red with the words 'I'm With the Vamps' scrawled in glitter - on her head. It looked like she was drowning in clothes that didn't fit her. I noticed that she held poker chips in her hands.

I took one from her and raised an eyebrow at her. "What were you doing?" I asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

She laughed. "Learning math, daddy," she said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Emmett said to tell you that if you asked."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "And what were you _really _doing?"

She shrugged, dropping the chips to the floor so she could hug me around the neck. "Playing jack black," she mumbled, dropping her head sleepily on my shoulder.

I patted her back, knowing that she took naps sometimes during the afternoon. After whatever it was that Emmett and Jasper had planned for her, she was no doubt tired. "We _will _talk after this," I hissed at my two sons whom I was very seriously considering disowning.

I dashed up to Bella's room and pulled back the covers. I laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. "Daddy?" Bella asked, as I loosened the knot at the back so that she could sleep peacefully.

I smiled, taking off the ridiculous hat and smoothing her hair. "Hmm?" I hummed.

"Can we play jack black again?" she mumbled into the pillow, already half asleep.

I made a face, shaking my head. Honestly, those two boys. What were they thinking! "We'll see, angel," I whispered, kissing her forehead. She was already sleeping, clutching onto the brown bear she loved so dearly. I heard a mewing sound and saw Lilly padding over to Bella and cuddling to her side.

I smiled, scratching the cat behind her ear. I watched my daughter sleeping for a few more moments before turning to leave. She would wake in a few hours and I'd really like to deal with this before that.

My only hope was that Esme would come home and punish the boys. She gave the most creative punishments. Once she made Emmett go through a humiliation extravaganza, where he had to do everything embarrassing everyone could think of - no questions asked. It was the most interesting month of my existence.

I reached the living room, which was as spotless as this morning when I had left. Emmett and Jasper had changed into normal clothes and were sitting side by side on the couch, the most innocent expressions on their faces.

"Learning math!" I raised an eyebrow, speaking as quietly as I could so as not to wake Bella.

"Dad…"

I shook my head, stopping Emmett before he could say anything further. "Don't say anything else. I left here for a few measly hours, and I come back to my seven year old playing blackjack with her brothers!"

Jasper cleared his throat. "Technically, it was _jack black_…" I glared at him, and he dropped his amused gaze. "Not that it matters."

I told them off about how irresponsible they were. Even if Bella had asked them to play, they shouldn't have given in. She didn't even know what the game was about - I didn't need her to grow up to become a gambler. Two of them in the house was enough.

Once I was done, Emmett looked at me and said, "If it helps, she really sucks at it."

I cracked a small smile. Of course she wouldn't be good at the game. She was only seven, after all.

I wiped the smile off my face, remembering how angry I was at the boys. "First pranks, now gambling, what next? Wrestling?" My eyes widened as I watched Emmett's face light up. "That won't happen, Emmett McCarty Cullen, as long as you stay under my roof!"

His face fell and he pouted at me. It had no effect whatsoever on me. I walked off to the kitchen, muttering under my breath. "Blackjack! Honestly! What, did they stick a cigar in her mouth, too?"

"No!" Jasper protested defiantly. Then, so quietly that I almost didn't catch it, he said, "She didn't like the taste."

My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets as I swiveled around to face them. I might be the first vampire in history to suffer an aneurysm. "What!" I rasped.

I blinked, and they were gone. Shaking my head, I made my way to the kitchen to start on Bella's lunch. She could never sleep without a proper meal. I knew she'd wake up in a little while. Maybe I could make her chicken nuggets…She loved those.

"Bella?" I heard my wife's sweet voice ringing through the house. "Where are you, angel?"

I walked out to the living room to see her carrying blue prints and color schemes. I smiled, taking her things from her and setting them on the table. Esme smiled sweetly at me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Hello, dear," she greeted me. "What are you doing home?"

"I have a half day," I told her. "I thought I'd come home and see what my baby girl has been up to…" I sighed heavily, running a hand through my hair.

Esme noticed my distress and frowned. I changed the subject quickly. As much as my sons deserved to be punished, Esme didn't need the stress immediately after getting home. Although she loved restoring houses, I knew it was still a grueling process because she loved getting everything just right.

She didn't buy it, however, and raised an eyebrow at me. "Carlisle, what is it?"

I rested my chin on her head, sighing. "Nothing, Esme, darling. Bella's asleep at the moment. I was just about to make her lunch."

Esme was still frowning, telling me that she recognized my need to change the subject, and led me to the kitchen by the hand. "I'll take care of that," she said. "What's gotten Bella so tired?"

I chuckled nervously. "Well, it was her day with her brothers, Esme, you know how those two are…"

"Oh?" she cocked an eyebrow. "And what exactly did they do that wore her out?"

I winced. She had cleverly tricked me into this very tight corner, with no room to escape. I gave her a sheepish grin, and she merely looked on knowingly. "Carlisle…" she said in a warning tone.

Sighing, I gave up. Running my hand through my hair once more, I said, "I might have walked in on Emmett and Jasper trying to teach Bella how to play blackjack…"

That was all it took for her to dash out of the kitchen and rush off to find Emmett and Jasper.

I rested my chin on one hand, tapped the arm of my chair in the living room with the fingers of my free hand and waited patiently for them to come home. I heard Bella padding softly down the stairs and looked up at her.

She smiled blearily at me, sleep in her eyes, and walked over to me. I picked her up and settled her on my lap. "Where's everyone?" she asked, yawning in the middle of her question. She had expected at least Esme to be home by now.

"Uh…They went for a run," I chuckled, brushing her hair with my fingers. "Are you hungry?" Before she could answer, her stomach gave a loud rumble. Bella blushed, hiding her face in my shirt. I laughed, carrying her to the kitchen.

I made her chicken pot pie and half-listened to her ramblings about everything she had played with her brothers earlier today. I went through the list of things I needed to do in this week and next.

Something flitted through my memory and a wide smile spread across my face. It was Take Your Daughters And Sons To Work Day next week. I normally took Edward, since he loved medicine almost as much as I did.

I was thinking of taking Bella this year.

Putting the pot pie in front of her, I asked, "Bella? How would you like to follow me to work on Tuesday?"

Bella looked at me with curious eyes. "Won't I get into trouble for not going to school?" she asked, making a face.

I laughed. "No, honey. It's Take Your Daughters and Sons to Work Day. You could come with me and stay with me all day if you want…" I trailed off, something striking me.

She might not want to do this. I must have placed her in a terrible situation, putting her on the spot like this. I knew she hated hospitals and the sight of blood. While Jasper would have to run out in the presence of blood due to his bloodlust, Bella would have to run out because she would faint if she didn't.

Then again, Bella hated making anyone sad or disappoint anyone. Even if she didn't want to, she would if she thought I'd be sad if she didn't.

I bit my lip and tried to retract my words. "But, you don't have to if you don't want to…I know you don't like hospitals. I - you could go to school like always. I wouldn't be mad-"

Bella placed a small hand on my lips. Her small fingers were warm against my cool skin. Such a shock even after all these months. "Will you be there with me?" she asked in a whisper.

I smiled, taking her hand and patting it with my own. It still amazed me that she found comfort in stone and ice. "Yes. I'll be there. I promise you won't have to see blood," I chuckled. It was ironic that she, like most of the others, couldn't stand to be around blood. It was for different reasons, but it was still there.

Bella broke into a huge smile. "Then I want to," she said happily, dissolving all my worries in four words.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

Bella nodded her head, taking another bite of her pot pie. "Can't wait, daddy," she mumbled, her mouth full.

I heard Alice's tinkling laughter as the others returned from their hunting trip. I even smelled Emmett and Jasper, grumbling about being chased around by their own mother.

I didn't pay attention to any of them. I lifted Bella off her seat, sat in it myself and placed her in my lap. It was moments like these that made me feel like I was her real father. It didn't matter that she had called a different man 'daddy' before me. It didn't matter that it wasn't my blood in her veins.

It just mattered that Bella was my daughter.

Esme came to stand next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, and stroking Bella's hair with her other hand. I smiled at her.

It seemed that while her dream had come true, mine had just surfaced.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I gripped onto Lilly so tightly, she shrieked and jumped out of my arms. She shot under my bed, and I heard her soft mews. I sighed, getting on my hands and knees and peeking under the sheets. "Lilly?" I called out softly. "I'm really sorry…I'm just really nervous," I pleaded. She still stayed under the bed. "Please? I promise I'll be more careful!"

Finally, her little head poked out. I giggled when I felt her nose nuzzling my bare feet. It really tickled when she did that.

I yelped when I felt someone lift me up from the floor. I giggled when I realized it was only Edward. He smiled, sitting me down on the bed and sitting next to me. "Are you ready to go to work?" he asked playfully, ruffling my hair.

I bit my lip and looked down. "I don't know," I answered truthfully.

Edward lifted my chin and looked at me with concerned gold eyes. "What's wrong, Bella?" he asked quietly.

I sighed. "What if I'm no good?" I asked, my voice quivering. "What if no one likes me there and I end up making daddy angry?"

Edward chuckled slightly, picking me up and settling me on his lap. "Bella," he said, as if he was telling me off. "You know that will never happen. Carlisle will always love you, and be proud of who you are."

"Promise?" I asked, sniffling a little.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips on my forehead. "I promise." He placed me on the floor, zipped up my jacket and handed me my bag. "Ready?"

I took in a deep breath, clutched Coco tightly and nodded bravely. Edward smiled, taking my hand and leading me out. I wished he could come with me but he had to go to school today. I wanted him to come by during lunch but he said that it was time for daddy and me to hang out.

Lilly couldn't come, either. Something about no pets in the hospital. I told Carlisle that it wasn't fair - kitties get sick, too. He told me kitties have their own doctors, though, so it's okay.

We went downstairs and into the kitchen. Esme lifted me off the ground and placed me on a chair. She took my bag from me and put a lunchbox in there. "I packed your lunch, Bella," she told me, smiling. "I even put in a few cookies."

I smiled brightly. I loved her cookies. Esme made pancakes which I ate slowly. Daddy and I didn't have to leave until everybody else did. Edward hugged me once more, kissed my forehead and wished me good luck. Alice told me to relax because everything will be okay. Emmett told me not to faint if I saw blood, and if I saw something 'awesome' - like a man with a screwdriver through his ear - I should take a picture because he wanted to frame it.

Carlisle kissed Esme, which I _had _to say 'ew' to, and led me to his car. He made sure I was strapped in in the backseat before he went to the driver's seat and drove off. Daddy could drive fast, too. I'd seen him do it but I think he drove slower because mommy told him to.

When we reached the hospital, I became real nervous. What if he introduced me to his friends and they didn't like me? What if someone _really_ came in with a screwdriver in their ear? Emmett told me a true story about that last night. He said that the ear bled so much it fell off, and the poor man had to live his whole life with a stump for his right ear and always having to turn his head to the left when people talked so he could hear them.

Carlisle picked me up from the floor and I wrapped my free arm around his neck. "Don't worry, Bella," he told me quietly. "It's not that scary here, you know?"

Ha! Well, _he _didn't hear Emmett's true story.

Carlisle smiled and waved and greeted some people as he walked through the hallways. I didn't know any of them and I was uncomfortable at the weird looks they kept giving me.

When he reached his floor, Carlisle passed by the receptionist desk to get to his office. The nurse sitting behind the counter looked up and smiled at him. I didn't like her. She kept blinking at Carlisle while she smiled. She was strange.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," she giggled. I shot daddy a questioning look but he only shook his head, smiling. "Who's this cutie pie?"

I glared at her. "I'm no pie!" I stated defiantly.

She looked taken aback. Carlisle laughed. "Dani, this is my daughter, Bella," he answered her question. "I thought she'd enjoy today."

Dani nodded, smiling again as she turned her gaze to Carlisle. "Oh, of course," she said, giggling again. I was getting angry. Even I didn't giggle as much as she did and I was only seven. "Have fun, then, Doctor."

Carlisle nodded once then turned on his heel to go to his office. I'd been there before twice. Once because mommy had to go to school because Emmett made his teacher mad and she needed him to look after me. Another time because I fell from the monkey bars at school and broke my arm. Carlisle was trying to comfort me and fix me.

I liked his office. It was very warm. It had a brown leather couch placed against the wall, right under a window. There were wooden bookcases that matched his desk. He had tons of pictures of all of us, too.

When we reached, Carlisle put me down on my feet. I immediately ran for his leather couch. I shrugged off my bag and laid down on the couch. He laughed. "How about you rest here for a little bit while I go do my usual rounds then when I come back, we'll take a tour, okay?" he smiled at me.

I smiled back and nodded. Carlisle came up to me and kissed me on the forehead. "Be good," he warned, though he was smiling. He knew I was always good - unless Emmett was around.

I took out my Peter Pan book and started to read. Jasper said that we were going to start reading other things now. I didn't know what but I couldn't wait.

"Hi," someone said shyly.

I looked up to see a boy about the same age as me. He was taller than me, but most people are. I was really short. I put my book aside, grabbed Coco and went over to him. "Hi," I replied. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Who are you?"

He blushed slightly. I felt bad for making him embarrassed. "I'm Julian," he mumbled. He was kinda cute. He had pale cheeks, like me, and sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

I smiled. "I'm Bella. My dad works here. Are you lost?" I asked him.

He nodded, blushing again. It was funny that I found someone who blushed as much as I did. Well, I guessed…He was the one who found me. "My dad works here, too. He's a doctor. He told me to wait but I went off…I don't know where he is," he said, frowning now.

I grabbed his hand and he brightened up. "We'll find him," I said firmly. "Come on."

Even though I've been to the hospital like a million times before, I didn't really know every single corner of it. So, naturally, Julian and I got lost.

We ran out of Carlisle's office, then went to another office down the hall. It was empty. I heard voices coming down the last office and tugged at Julian's hand. Placing a finger on my lips, I gestured for him to be silent.

"Well, it looks like you're safe. It's not a tumor, Mr. Malone. It's just your average nosebleed," I heard a soothing voice said.

A panicked voice spoke up then. "But…It just won't stop bleeding! See! Blood everywhere!"

I shuddered, making a face, and shuddering. "Let's go someplace else," I whispered to Julian. His eyes were wide, his face pale as he heard the same things I did, and nodded.

We ran down to the elevator. I wasn't actually tall enough to reach the button without jumping so Julian did it for me. I smiled at him gratefully, blushing when he took my hand in his again. We swung our clasped hands together back and forth while we waited for the elevator to arrive.

When it finally slid open, we stepped inside. There was a nurse, a man in blue thingies Carlisle called 'scrubs' and a woman who looked pretty nervous. She might have been a patient or something.

Neither Julian nor I pressed any buttons. We didn't know where to go so the next time the elevator doors slid open, we stepped out. There wasn't anything much on the floor, just rooms with people lying on beds and stuff. We ran down the stairs this time and made our way to the floor beneath us.

This level was full of babies. It was really weird. We saw them through this glass window and they were all so…Small and red and had pinch-y looks on their faces. I wondered what was wrong with them.

The next floor we went to was another random one that we stepped out of off the elevator. It had rooms and rooms but only some were filled. One was really scary, with this guy all bandaged up. His legs were in casts and his head was bandaged. I was too scared to go into the room and see if his ear had fallen off. Julian didn't want to do that, either.

We moved on to the room next to the guy's. The person lying in the bed was awake. She was an old woman, about sixty years or so, with gray hair and laugh lines around her eyes. She was reading the newspaper and smiled when she saw us.

"Hello there," she said, her voice sweet and friendly. Julian and I shifted sheepishly into the room, though we stayed at the doorway. She waved her hand at us, asking us to come closer. "Who are you adorable little things?"

I liked her, so I showed her a real big smile. "I'm Bella," I informed her. "And this is Julian."

Julian raised his free hand, the one not attached to mine, and waved shyly at her. "Hi," he mumbled, blushing.

The old lady laughed gently. "What were the two of you doing?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged. "We're lost," I answered. "Julian lost his daddy. I tried to help him but then I got lost, too…So we're trying to find both our daddies."

She looked worried for us. "Oh, dear. Well, do you need me to help? I could call a nurse in…"

Julian and I shared a grin. The fact was, we were both having too much fun for it to be over too soon. "No thanks, lady," I said politely. "It's fun trying to find them on our own."

Julian nodded, grinning widely now. "Yeah! It's like a treasure hunt…Only we don't have maps. Or pirate hats. But it's okay 'cuz it's still fun," he was quick to assure me.

After a few more questions - and a Jell-O cup for each of us - we left Margaret, the old lady, to continue our 'hunt'.

We turned to leave the nurse's station that we'd peeked into and to go down the hallway to run down the stairs again, but just as we made to move, I heard a familiar voice call out our name. I looked up and saw Carlisle coming at us from down the hallway.

He looked surprised that I had someone with me. "Bella, who's this?" he asked gently. He was probably trying not to scare Julian.

I smiled up at him. "He's Julian. He's lost," I informed Carlisle. Julian simply peeked shyly up at Carlisle and muttered a quick hello.

Carlisle chuckled. "Well, we won't have that, will we?" he murmured. I didn't think I really needed to answer. Carlisle took us both to his office - I really needed to remember the way there.

He asked Julian to tell him his dad's name and he went to call him. In the meantime, Julian and I just sat on the couch and talked about random things.

I found out that Julian went to school at the same place I did. I would have to meet him in school sometime.

When Julian's dad came, we both groaned. Carlisle and Julian's dad laughed. "I'll see you in school, Bella," Julian said glumly, waving as he followed his dad out of the office. "Maybe we'll sit together at lunch."

I nodded, smiling. "Okay. Bye, Julian." I was equally bummed that I had to say goodbye to my new friend.

Carlisle held out his hand for me to take, smiling. "Well, how about you and me take a tour of daddy's workplace?" he offered.

I gave him a toothy grin. "Okay," I agreed. "But we have to get ice-cream later."

* * *

_Carlisle's POV_

I hadn't smiled this huge since my wedding with Esme.

I had taken Bella around the hospital, showing her the nurses' lounge, introducing her to colleagues, showing her the OR…We even visited a few of my patients. She'd entertained them, to say the least.

_We entered ward 8B. Bella was holding my hand tightly, her brown eyes wide as she looked around the room for any signs of blood. I chuckled under my breath. She needn't worry. The lady in the room was Joannie Carlton. She was fifty years old and had just gotten her appendix taken out._

_Joannie smiled as she saw me. "Hello, Dr. Cullen," she greeted me, her face turning red slightly._

_I gave her my best smile. "Hello, Joannie. How are you doing today?" When she said she was fine, her eyes traveled down to the tiny girl clinging to my legs. "This is my daughter, Bella. Bella, say hi to Joannie."_

_Bella blinked once up at me. I knew her shyness was kicking in. At my encouraging nod, she turned to Joannie and gave her a timid smile. "Hi!" she squeaked out._

_Joannie laughed. "Hi," she replied. To me, she said, "She's adorable."_

_I couldn't help but agree._

_Bella, liking Joannie more, climbed onto the bed. "Why are you here?" she asked Joannie, crinkling her nose._

_Joannie grinned. "I had to get my appendix out."_

_Bella's eyes widened. She didn't know what it was but she was still scared. "Did it hurt lots?" she asked. "I hope there's no blood…Hate that."_

_While I checked on Joannie, Bella continued to charm her. Just like every person she'd met that day, she wormed her way into Joannie's heart._

_When it was time to move on to the next patient, I called out for Bella, lifting her off the bed and setting her on the floor. "Time to go, sweetheart," I told her._

_Bella nodded and waved at Joannie. "Feel better, Joannie. I hope you don't have to get your addenpix taken out again!" she called out cheerily._

By the time lunch came around, Bella had forgotten all about the blood and gore and was having fun. We sat with Dr. Carr and his son, Julian. They chatted away obliviously while I pretended to eat what little food was on my plate.

After that, we made more rounds. Bella particularly liked visiting the children and the older patients.

Now it was time to head home. I was helping her put on her jacket and her bag. My suitcase was already packed and ready. She smiled at me once she was done. Her toy stethoscope was around her neck - a gift from a nurse in the children's ward. She, too, had been completely charmed by my daughter.

She took my hand, her warmth soothing me. As we walked out, several nurses at the station waved us goodbye. Some called out her name. She waved back just as enthusiastically.

We got to the parking lot. I strapped her in and slid into the driver's seat. As I backed away from my spot, I asked her, "Did you have fun today, Bella?"

I caught her bright smile in the rearview mirror. "Yes, I did!" she said happily, brushing her brown hair away from her face slightly. She pouted her full lips slightly. At that moment, like countless others, I was struck by just how much she resembled Esme. "Are all those people gonna get better or are they gonna die?"

I winced. She had been struck by the story of a girl she'd met, just a year younger than she was, who had leukemia. Needless to say, Bella had been taken by her and was practically sobbing when she'd heard of the girl's condition. I'd taken her to my office, to tell her delicately of cancer and of the effects it had on people. I'd told her that not everyone who had cancer died - there were many who braved it. Not all cancer was terminal, either. It had been a very hard subject for Bella to grasp and she hadn't gotten better until lunch time when she'd seen Julian again.

I bit my lip, not wanting to upset her. "Some are going to get better," I assured her.

She sighed. "But some aren't," she said sulkily.

I gave her a small smile, turning around for the briefest moment. "Bella, things happen in life. Things that we can't control. But whatever happens, no matter how bad it seems, get better with time," I told her.

She frowned at me. "How so?"

Such a mature girl. "Well, like Edward, for example," I said, not missing the way she straightened up at the mention of her best friend. No matter how much fun she'd had today, I knew she missed him. "If he hadn't gotten sick all those years ago, I wouldn't have been able to change him. He wouldn't be here today with you."

Her frantic heartbeat pounded furiously for a few moments, the frown on her face deepening. I knew she didn't like to think of a life without us. I was glad. I didn't like to think of life without her, either.

Then her heart calmed down to a more reasonable rate. "But not everyone gets changed and lives forever," she pointed out.

I shook my head. "No. Some people die, it's true. But they go to heaven, they get to meet God and they get to be happy forever," I told her. I wasn't entirely sure about this. I believed in God and I believed in heaven. But the concept was much more complex than what I was saying.

I couldn't exactly discuss that with her, of course. Not yet, anyway.

Bella nodded her head. "But they won't get to be with their friends!" she cried out.

I chuckled. "Every good person goes to heaven, Bella. Whether it's sooner or later. They'll be reunited again. Look at this way - even if they go to heaven really early, at least they'll be protected from the bad guys forever," I suggested.

She smiled. "Yeah," she agreed. "That sounds good." She was silent for a moment. I was already rounding on the road that led to our house. It was eerily silent, of course. The place was secluded. "I'm not going to heaven, right?"

I raised my eyebrow, swallowing back my gasp. "Why would you say that?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't wanna go anywhere without you, daddy. That means I have to be changed, right? Since you're all here forever, I won't go to heaven," she said, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

I parked in the garage and turned off the engine. I reached behind me, unclasped her belt and pulled her to me. She sat on my lap, her brown eyes looking up at me honestly.

Esme used to have these eyes.

She smiled and patted my cheek lovingly. "It's okay, daddy. I don't want heaven if you're not there," she whispered, as if telling me a secret.

On one hand, I was so unbearably touched. I felt like crushing her to me, kissing her hair over and over again and muttering 'my beautiful daughter' like a mantra.

On the other hand, I felt so selfish. How could I deprive her of a human life? Of a human family? A husband, children? Heaven, even.

Shaking my head slightly, I smiled at her. "We'll discuss this more when you're older, Bella," I kissed her forehead tenderly. "Right now, how about we head inside? I'm sure both your mothers are anxious to see you."

I grabbed her bag and my suitcase from the passenger seat, holding both in one hand. I opened the door and she climbed out, stumbling slightly. She caught herself on the door and steadied herself.

Smiling to myself at her clumsiness, I stepped out as well. Closing the door, I held her hand and led her inside.

"What about Edward? Where's he?" she pouted.

She didn't have to worry, though, because waiting for her at the front door was Edward, his slightly darker eyes lightening to the topaz color Bella loved. "Bella," he called out, smiling.

Bella let go of my hand and ran towards him. She, typically, caught her foot on a small rock on the graveled driveway and fell forward. Edward was already there, his arms around her waist as he hoisted her up, carrying her to the house.

He brushed his lips against her forehead. "How's your day been, Bella?" he asked her. She told him exuberantly about every single detail.

I entered the house right after him. Esme, having kissed Bella on the cheek, came up to me to greet me. She took both our bags from me and put them on the floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I've missed you, darling," she smiled at me.

I smiled back at her. "You have no idea," I said honestly. I leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

I pulled back and we both turned to look at Bella sitting on Edward's lap on the couch. She was telling everyone now about Julian and the incident in ward 14A.

The only thing _I_ heard, though, was "When I grow up, I wanna be just like daddy!"

* * *

Wow, I'm so sorry this took so long. I love the stories I never told about Bella when she was younger but I just got so sidetracked. I promise to be better.

How did you enjoy this? I just wanted a little father-daughter bonding. Don't you just love that part of their relationship?

Tell me what you think! Thank you!

Juliet.


	7. Chicken Pox

**A/N:** I had to write this chapter when I remembered that Friends episode where Phoebe gets chicken pox. Of course, there's no romance or Charlie Sheen involved but I wondered what would happen if Bella got the pox. I never had it and I'm already 18 so it'd be horrible once I do…Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it all

**POVs:** Alice, Edward

* * *

Chicken Pox

_Alice's POV_

I flipped through the many different shirts in the closet. I needed to find the perfect outfit for both me and Jazz. _Maybe the blue one?_

I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and smiled. I tilted my head to look at my Southern man. He grinned at me and kissed me on the lips.

I laughed, pushing him away. He was still dripping wet from the shower he'd just taken. I felt the lust taking over just looking at him.

Jasper sensed it, of course, and grinned at me. "What are you thinking about, Alice?" he said teasingly, knowing fully well what I was thinking from my emotions.

I scowled playfully at him, grabbing a green tank top and throwing it on. "Not the time, Jazz," I sang out. "Bella's going to wake up in a few minutes. Remember you promised to take her to the park today?"

Jasper groaned, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me to his marble chest. "Park be damned," he muttered nonsensically, pressing his lips to my neck and lifting me up so he wouldn't have to be a contortionist to kiss me.

I giggled, and threw him a pout. "You don't want to disappoint your baby sister, do you, Jazzy?" I asked him with mock surprise, placing a hand over my heart.

He grumbled, put placed me on my feet nonetheless. I smirked. I knew he would never disappoint Bella. I turned back to the closet so that I could stop gaping at a towel-clad Jasper as he sat on our bed.

The vision hit me fast and hard. I gasped, dropping the skirt I was holding up to the floor. "Oh, no," I whispered sadly.

Jasper, overreacting as always, rushed to my side in the blink of an eye and shook my shoulders as gently as possible. "Alice?" he asked, panicking. "What's wrong?"

He knew my visions were sometimes less than pleasant. I snapped out of it. I didn't need Jasper to worry, too. I slipped on the rest of my clothes and kissed Jasper briefly. "Houston," I said seriously. "We've got a problem."

Jasper looked confused, so I said, "Wear whatever and go to Bella's room, quickly. I have to go down and tell Esme."

As I headed out, I heard Jasper muttering to himself. "'_Wear whatever_'! What _the hell_ happened to Alice?"

I rolled my eyes but ignored his comment. I rushed downstairs to find Esme in the kitchen. She was preparing waffles for Bella's breakfast, humming happily to herself.

I bit my lip. "Esme?"

She looked up and smiled contentedly at me. "Yes, dear?" she asked sweetly.

"What do you know about chicken pox?"

* * *

I peered down at Bella's sleeping form as she shifted uncomfortably on the bed. With her eyes still closed, she threw the covers away from her. I could already see the faint red spots on her pale skin.

I winced. Those were going to look horrible. Maybe I could salvage it by dressing her up in an outfit that matched.

Bella groaned and opened her eyes slowly. Her forehead was already sweaty, clumps of hair sticking to her temple.

"I want mommy," she whispered, when she saw me.

I smiled at her sympathetically and brushed back her wet hair. "I know, sweetie," I told her gently. "She's on her way up, okay? She's just making you soup."

Carlisle entered the room, smiling that doctor smile of his. He always gave that smile to his younger patients to calm them.

Bella, having injured herself too many counts for even a vampire to count, recognized that smile and started to panic. Her eyes welled up in tears as the uncomfortable itch all over her body caught up to her.

Carlisle sat next to her supine body on the bed, and smoothed back her hair. "Bella, it'll be okay," he soothed. "I promise. Just listen to daddy, okay?"

A few tears escaped her eyes but she nodded bravely. Carlisle smiled. "Good. Your mom will be up in a few minutes, and she'll help you. Just stay put, okay?"

Again, she nodded. Frowning up at Carlisle, she asked, "What's wrong with me? I feel gross."

Carlisle laughed slightly. "You have the chicken pox, Bella," he said gently.

Bella's eyes widened and she sat up abruptly. She looked down at her arms, covered in tiny red dots and screamed. She ran to the bathroom and we heard another scream. She had just looked at herself at the full-length mirror in the bathroom, I supposed. I had gotten her that mirror because the one above the sink was too high for her to reach.

Esme came into the bedroom, frantic. She had a tray with a bowl of soup and some juice for Bella. "What is it?" she asked, hectic. "What happened?"

"Carlisle just told Bella she has chicken pox," Jasper informed her.

Esme frowned, slightly relieved but frazzled just the same. Carlisle stood up and took the tray from her. He handed her a tube of calamine lotion. "Here. Go help her out with the itching," he said, nodding towards the bathroom.

Esme pecked Carlisle on the cheek before rushing towards the bathroom.

Carlisle had already called in sick at the hospital so he could stay home and look after Bella. I had already called Rosalie, Emmett and Edward who were hunting. They would kill me if I didn't - and I would know that for a fact.

Right on cue, I heard the front door slamming open. Rosalie rushed into the room first, looking around frantically. "Where is she!" she screamed, noting the empty bed.

I rolled my eyes. Dramatic, much? "In the bathroom. Esme's putting on calamine lotion on her, you know, pox dots."

Carlisle snorted at my choice of words, and placed the tray on the bedside table. Emmett and Edward rushed in just moments later. Edward was looking equally frantic but Emmett looked at Rose in awe. "Whoa, Rose. You actually beat Edward," he said, impressed.

She waved it off, and knocked on the bathroom door. "Baby? It's me…How are you doing in there?"

Bella's voice was close to tears as she answered. "I'm all itchy but I can't scratch!" she cried.

Rosalie turned the doorknob and entered, her maternal instincts kicking in. Edward, too, moved towards the door but I shook my head at him. "You don't want to do that," I sang. "She won't want you to go in."

Edward scowled at me. "Why wouldn't she?" he challenged me.

I shrugged, "You're asking me to look into the mind of a seven year old here. Totally out of my element. That's more _your _thing."

Ironic, considering he couldn't hear Bella's thoughts if his life depended on it. He growled once at me and went to knock on the door. "Bella? It's Edward-"

"Don't come in!" I heard her shriek. There was a loud click as Bella locked the bathroom door from the inside.

Edward frowned and jiggled the doorknob.

"Go away!" Bella screamed from the other side of the door.

My poor brother. He looked so lost. I giggled, and snuggled into Jasper's chest. "Bella?" Edward groaned, frustrated. "Will you please open the door?"

"No!"

He looked like he would just tear the door down anyway. "Why not?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"'_cuz_!" Bella sobbed. "I'm polka dotted!"

I started laughing as soon as Emmett did. The guy was too infectious for his own good. Soon we were all in hysterics. I could even hear Rosalie laughing from the bathroom. She wouldn't laugh on her own accord during a time like this, but Emmett could make anyone laugh anywhere, anytime.

Edward looked shocked as he stood there, staring at the closed bathroom door. "Bella…" he shook himself out of his stupor. "Why can everyone else see you but me?"

"I don't _know_," and she sounded absolutely frustrated, completely desperate with her own answer. "But you have to go away! I don't want you to see me until the dots all disappear. Just go away, Edward!"

He sighed and turned to me. I shrugged, "I don't see her letting up anytime soon, Edward. Just leave - we'll keep you updated."

He glowered for a moment, then stormed off, slamming the door shut behind it. I giggled as I heard him muttering under his breath.

"Okay, squirt," Emmett called out, locking the bedroom door just for effect. "Edward's gone. You can come out now."

Silence followed his declaration. "Are you lying?" I heard Bella ask, in her kitten temper voice. I could just imagine her glaring at the bathroom door, hands on her hips. Actually, I _saw_ her doing just that. I grinned.

"No, angel," Carlisle soothed. "He's not lying. I promise. Come out so we can make you feel better, okay?"

"'kay," Bella whimpered.

The door swung open, and Bella hid behind Esme's legs as she walked slowly to the bed. Rosalie reached down and pried Bella from Esme's legs to place her on the bed.

She looked ridiculous, glaring at everything with her arms crossed, tears swimming in her dark brown eyes and her face covered in white dots courtesy of the calamine lotion. I started to laugh. Emmett, noticing the enormous red spot on her nose, called out, "How ya doin', Rudolph?"

Almost as if on cue, Bella burst into tears, burrowing into her sheets until only her brown locks could be seen. "Emmett!" Rosalie chided, glaring at him.

Esme pulled Bella out and started wiping at her tears and her nose. Emmett gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry, kiddo. You just look so…Red," he said awkwardly. When Bella's eyes welled up in tears again, he tried to backtrack. "In a good way, though!"

Jasper sighed, shaking his head. "Just stop talking, Emmett," he groaned, discretely scooting back a few inches from Bella on the bed - her emotions must be driving him insane right about now. Poor Jazzy…

* * *

_Edward's POV_

This was ridiculous! Out of all the people in the house, Bella chose me to be the one she didn't want to see during her illness.

I'd been the one who was always there for her, no matter what. It was driving me crazy. Everyone was in her room, talking to her, helping her put ointment on her spots, getting her water and food, distracting her so she wouldn't scratch…

I was the only one sitting down here in the empty living room, listening to everything that was going on in her room.

I frowned, standing up. This was preposterous. I was her best friend. I had a right to be there for her!

Making my way to the stairs, I was determined to just barge inside. Jasper came rushing down the stairs, grinning at me. I felt the familiar feeling of his interference with my emotions, an unnatural calm settling over me.

I scowled at him.

Jasper shrugged. "It's not going to be pretty if you go up there, Edward," he warned me. "Alice already saw it. Bella's going to throw a tantrum and she won't forgive you…Until she decides she's tired of not speaking with you, of course, but we both know she's determined."

I growled. "Why am _I _not allowed!" I snapped at him. "This has to be the most ridiculous thing that's ever happened! Every single person in this house is up there with her and yet _I'm_ banned?"

He laughed, clapping a hand on my back. "Tough," was the only thing he said. I shook him off, irritated. He sighed, shaking his head. "Use your head, man," he advised. "Bella wouldn't want you to see her like that cuz she's so close to you. She's polka dotted - her words, not mine. She doesn't want you to laugh at her."

I gaped at him. "I would _never _do that," I said indignantly. Is that the reason why the entire family had been blocking their minds from me? Singing songs and reciting poems and going through names of baseball players in their heads instead of showing me what was going on with Bella?

He shrugged. "I'm not the one who needs convincing," he reminded me, turning to head up the stairs. "Alice says stay out or she'll get Emmett to sit on you."

I glowered at his retreating back, determined to find a way around my annoying, meddling siblings so that I could show Bella just how supportive I could be even when she was having the pox.

_Don't worry, angel. I'll think of a way_.

* * *

It has been three days since Bella's gotten the chicken pox. She was still at home, sulking, according to Alice.

Esme had forced Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I to go to school. Rosalie wouldn't leave no matter what. Esme had allowed her to stay considering she considered Bella her daughter, as well. Bella felt better that both her mothers were at home with her. Carlisle had gone back to work at Esme's insistence. It bothered him, though, and he called to check on her every chance he could.

I snuck up the side of the house, thankful that the window to Bella's room was open as always. I knew Rosalie was out of the house - her car was gone. I read from Esme's thoughts that she had gone to buy more soup for Bella. Esme was getting Bella more water.

Bella was alone.

I climbed in through her window. She saw me immediately and screamed, ducking under her covers. I dropped her presents on the floor and rushed to her. "Bella, shh," I said quietly. "It's only me."

I knew Alice didn't know about my sneaking up here. I had changed my decisions too much for her to catch on. Esme's frantic thoughts reached me but at the stairs, she caught my scent and relaxed.

_Edward! What are you doing here? Bella's going to be upset with you!_ she thought out at me. I could tell she was amused, though.

Speaking at a tone so low and so fast that Bella couldn't catch, I said, "Esme, please. I'm going crazy here. I promise I'll get on her good side. Please?"

I heard her sighing and agreeing, going back downstairs to wait for Bella and I to 'reconcile'. I smiled and turned back to the writhing, small little undefined lump underneath the sheets. I tugged on the flimsy material and found myself staring at the back of her head, her hair an adorable mess.

I sighed, running my hand through her hair. I felt her relaxing slightly under my touch and knew that it was time for me to plead. "Bella, please," I begged quietly. "I only want to be there for you. I'm your best friend. It hurts me that I can't be with you while you're so miserable."

She stilled and I knew she was listening intently. "I promise I will never laugh at you. Please, Bella? I know that if I'm hurt, you'd want to be there for me, too," I said gently. When I received no answer, I raised an eyebrow. "Right?"

She lifted her head slightly so that her words wouldn't be muffled. "Right," she said, dropping her head back against the mattress.

I bent down and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Please, Bella? Won't you look at me? I've missed you so very much…"

She sighed then, directly into her pillow, she said, "If you laugh at me, I won't ever talk to you again! Ever!"

I fought back a chuckle. "I promise, Bella," I said solemnly.

Slowly, she turned around, her eyes squeezed shut as if she was waiting for the worse. I brushed her hair away from her face. Even with all those red dots and white cream covering them, she still looked adorable. I told her just that.

She opened her eyes, staring at me disbelievingly. "How can you say that?" she squeaked. "I'm ugly!"

I shook my head, lifting her off the bed and settling her against my body. She sighed as she sank against my cool touch. "No, you're not," I said firmly. "You are adorable and cute and very pretty."

She blushed but beamed up at me. I settled her on the bed and went to the pile of things I'd dropped when I entered her room. I brought them back for her. "I got you a few things," I murmured.

I'd gotten her a Pebbles plush toy - she was Bella's favorite Flintstones character -, a chicken-shaped charm for her bracelet and a few books I thought she could use to entertain herself while she was sick. Bella clutched the soft toy tightly. "Thank you," she said shyly.

I noticed that she had oven mitts taped to her hands. "Bella, why do you have oven mitts on your hands?" I raised an eyebrow.

She frowned. "Alice said I needed it so I won't scratch myself," she pouted at me. "Take 'em off?"

I shook my head, laughing. "Alice won't forgive me if I did," I said.

She sighed. "True. But look at what she made me wear!" she complained. For the first time, my eyes fell on her outfit. I stifled my laughter. She really was wearing a polka dotted pair of pajamas. Alice actually went to match her outfit with her illness.

"It's not so bad," I offered.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Liar," she said fondly, patting the empty space on her bed to get me to sit next to her. I obliged, more than happy to brighten up her day.

Esme entered the room just then, smiling at us both. "Would you like your lunch now, Bella?" she asked. Bella nodded enthusiastically. "Edward, lunch time is almost over. Maybe you should go back to school?"

I was about to protest but Bella beat me to it. "No!" she cried out. "I want Edward here! Please, mommy. _Puh-llleeeaaassse_!"

Esme laughed, leaning forward to kiss Bella on the forehead. "Okay, sweetheart. I'll call the school and tell them Edward has to come home for a family emergency," she soothed. Bella relaxed slightly.

Esme smiled and went for the door. _I'm glad she let you in, Edward_, she thought as she left the room.

I grabbed Bella by the waist and lifted her playfully in the air. I knew she loved it when one of us would do that since she was pretty much amazed by our inhuman strength. She squealed a little, kicking her legs in the air. I placed her on my lap and she snuggled into my chest, closing her eyes.

_Me, too._

_

* * *

_

Tell me what you think, please?

Thank you.

Juliet.


	8. Meanie

**A/N:** Someone once gave me an idea - a _very, very_ long time ago - that I should have Bella trick Esme into letting her spend a day with Edward at his school while she's sick. This is something like that. I can't remember who it was, but half the credit goes to you. This chapter is way longer than the other ones. It's practically as long as a BH chapter…So sorry. I'll go back to light, short, funny chapters after this one. Don't worry.

P.S. In this chapter, Bella's 7 years old and in London. She's still in Year 1.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it all

**POVs:** Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett

* * *

Meanie

_Emmett's POV_

The squirt came home looking like someone had kicked her puppy. I was picking her up today because Edward was hunting. He would be back later tonight, though.

I picked Bella up from the ground and she kicked her tiny feet around as she held on to my neck. I kissed the top of her head and placed her in the backseat, strapping her in.

She still didn't say a single word, which was strange. Normally, she would have been recounting every single second since the last time I saw her this morning until now. And I meant _every _second. She wouldn't leave a single detail out. Even something as insignificant as a cloud in the sky or a penny she found on the floor would have made its way into the conversation.

I kept my eye on her through the rearview mirror as I slid into the front seat of Edward's Volvo.

He didn't usually allow people to drive his precious car, but he wouldn't want me to drive Bella in my Jeep either. He's too overprotective, if you ask me.

Halfway back home, I couldn't take the silence anymore. "Squirt," I called out. Bella slowly raised her eyes to me, and I was shocked to see how sad they were. "Baby, what's wrong?"

My head started to spin with all the possibilities of what had happened. Had she been hurt? Did she fall and break something? Did a teacher yell at her? Did something happen with a friend?

Bella shook her head, and closed her eyes, refusing to talk to me. I saw her lean her head against her seat and turned her head away from me. I could smell the salt of her tears, though, as she tried to keep them at bay.

I stared at her, not even bothering to look at the road. I had the way home memorized, and I didn't need to check for other cars. For one, my reflexes were amazing. Secondly, we had already reached the isolation of the area near our home. No one else lived within a hundred miles of us.

When I pulled up in the garage, I quickly went back to get Bella. She had already took off her seatbelt. When I opened the door, she tried to wriggle down from the car, but her legs were too short.

I reached down and swung her up into my arms effortlessly, taking her bag with me and shutting the door. I carried her inside while she kept her head on my shoulder, staying quiet. The faint scent of her tears still lingered though her eyes were dry.

Edward and Rosalie weren't going to be happy about this. Hell, no one would be happy about this.

When we reached the house, Esme instantly greeted us. "Hello, darling," she smiled brightly at Bella, who could hardly put on a small smile of her own. "Angel, what's wrong?" Esme asked, her smile slipping from her face, only to be replaced by a frown.

Bella lifted her shoulders and let it drop, turning away from Esme. Her tiny arms were still locked around my neck.

Using vampire speed, I spoke to Esme in a voice too soft for Bella's ears to catch. "She's been like this since I picked her up…I don't know what's wrong with her," I said quietly.

Esme's motherly nature took over. She took Bella from my arms and cradled her against her chest. Reaching out, she brushed back the stray hair covering Bella's face from view.

Bella blinked up at her, before tears welled up in her eyes. With a blush tainting her cute little cheeks and a decidedly embarrassed look on her face, she hid her face against Esme's neck. Startled, Esme started to shush her, trying to soothe her. "Shh…Baby, won't you tell me what's wrong?" she kept saying.

Bella remained quiet throughout the whole thing. Esme tried to give her food, but she shook her head, not wanting any. She didn't even want any apple juice which was beyond strange. She was addicted to the thing.

Finally, she spoke.

"Mommy?" she called out in a small voice. Esme heard her, of course, and rushed to her side instantly, her wide eyes waiting for Bella to speak again. "I'm tired. Can I go to sleep?"

Esme and I were both disappointed. We had wanted to know what was wrong with Bella. But we couldn't force it out of her, so we agreed.

Esme helped her into the bath while I poured her some juice anyway, to put on her bedside table just in case she wanted it later.

Rosalie and Alice came in through the door, chatting about shoes or something or the other. Alice stopped when she saw me. "How's she doing?" she asked quietly.

Rose's gaze went from Alice to me to Alice again. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

Alice grinned sheepishly at Rose. "I…Might have had a vision about Bella," she admitted, cringing as she waited for Rosalie's outburst.

Right on time, Rose exploded. "What! What happened! Why did you tell me? Why didn't you call me?" she turned to me, hands on her hips, eyes wide with anger.

I shot her an apologetic look. "Sorry, Rose. Bella didn't want anyone to come rushing back… She's fine, I think. She just looked really sad, and she won't talk about it," I filled my wife in.

Rosalie looked concerned as she turned back to Alice. "Do you know why she's upset?" she asked.

Alice shook her head. "No…I don't see anything happening in the future. She won't want to go to school tomorrow, but that's all the decision that's been made," Alice replied, frowning as she looked into the future.

Rosalie took calming breaths, then took the apple juice from my hand. "Where is she?" she asked, eyebrows raised. She answered her own question when she listened for Bella's heartbeat.

The three of us went up to Bella's room to wait for her. Esme had just finished with Bella's bath, and was now putting her in her jammies.

When she saw Rosalie, she ran up to her and climbed onto her lap. Her little arms went around Rose's neck and her head buried in Rose's shoulder. Rosalie rubbed her back, alarmed. "Bella, baby," she cooed. "Baby, tell me what's wrong."

Bella shook her head, swallowing loudly. She pulled back and wiped furiously at the tears that had fallen to her cheeks. Rosalie was more panicked than before. "Bella, what's wrong?" she asked, hysterical.

Bella's lip trembled. Esme came forward and lifted Bella from Rosalie's lap. "Rose, maybe we should let her rest for a bit?" she suggested.

Rosalie took a deep breath and nodded, forcing a smile on her face. "Sure," she said. Esme placed Bella on her bed, tucking her in. It was only four in the afternoon but she already looked so worn. "Sleep, angel. I love you." Rose and Esme both kissed Bella on the forehead.

I squeezed her small hand gently. Alice smiled and kissed her cheek, handing her Coco. Bella gripped it tightly and turned so that she was lying on her side. Lilly climbed on the bed and snuggled next to Bella.

We went out of her room and closed the door. Esme ushered us all downstairs. Once we were in the living room, Rosalie started shooting questions. "Emmett, did you see anything when you picked her up? Maybe she fell down or something? No? Alice…Anything happening in her future? Esme?"

I wrapped my arms around her and brought her to sit on my lap. "Babe, calm down," I rubbed my hands up and down her arms. "Panicking isn't going to solve anything."

Esme frowned. "Edward and Jasper will be back from hunting tonight. We'll see if they can get anything from her," she murmured.

I hated to be the one to ask this but I had to. "And if they can't?" I asked quietly.

Esme sighed. "Carlisle's going to be home slightly later tonight. We'll ask him to ask her, as well," she said.

Alice rubbed her temples. "She's not saying anything," she said in a frustrated. "I can't see what happened to her, of course. But I can't see what's going to happen in the future, either. She's so determined to keep it locked up. Nothing will sway her into telling us."

I rubbed my jaw. "I'm not intending to offense, Al, but why didn't you see what happened to her today? You know, before it happened?" I asked, curious.

She shrugged helplessly. "It had to have been a spur of the moment thing. It mustn't have been a decision," she said in a small voice.

Esme wrapped her arm around Alice. "Dear, it isn't your fault," Esme said gently. "Whatever happened, we'll get through it together."

* * *

_Edward's POV_

Both Jasper and I were smiling goofily. I had managed to catch two mountain lions and he had gotten his fair share of bear and elk. We had spent some brotherly bonding time, just wrestling and being boys.

It wasn't often when we could just let go and be normal brothers. It was a nice feeling.

Our clothes and shoes weren't muddy. Impeccable as always. Thank God for that. Esme would have our heads if they were.

We stepped into the house and immediately, the thoughts of my family members attacked me. The smile slipped off my face instantly. "What's wrong with Bella?" I asked.

Jasper tensed, worry crossing his features.

Alice came at us, wrapping her arms around Jasper's waist. "We don't know," she said, on the verge of hysteria. Despite his panic, Jasper spread a wave of calm around. "She came home all depressed. She won't talk to any of us. She's been sleeping since four o'clock and she won't go to school tomorrow!"

I frowned at her. "That doesn't sound like Bella at all," I muttered.

She nodded. "Edward, please go talk to her? Maybe she'll tell you…Carlisle will be home in an hour and we'll ask him to go up, too, but you're her best friend. Try your best?" she pleaded.

Like she even needed to ask. I placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. Dashing up the stairs, I was knocking on Bella's bedroom door in less than a second. I heard her muffled cry for me to leave her alone.

Her voice sounded so sad it broke my heart. "Bella?" I called out, loud enough for her to hear. "Bella, it's Edward. Can I come in, please?"

There was silence for a moment or two before she said "Yes".

I smiled and turned the doorknob. Slipping inside, I shut the door behind me. The room was completely immersed in darkness. The curtain was drawn over the wall window that showed the expanse of greenery surrounding our house. No lights were switched on.

Bella's bed was shrouded by the canopy, hiding her from view. I walked over, pushing the canopy aside slightly so that I could sit on her bed.

She was lying on her stomach, her face pressed into her pillow, Lilly wrapped tightly to her body with one arm.

I scratched Lilly behind the ear slightly and she meowed at me. I smiled and kissed Bella on the head. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked softly. She didn't answer me. "I know you're awake."

She sighed, turning to her side so that she could look at me. I was struck by the sadness in her eyes. The tip of her nose was pink, as if she had been crying. True enough, I could see tracks of dried tears on her cheeks. "Bella," I called out, reaching out for her.

She let Lilly go and climbed onto my lap. "I don't want to go to school, Edward," she mumbled into my chest. "Please don't make me go."

Her voice was so sad, so heartbroken. My heart wrenched painfully. I stroked her hair lovingly, pressing kisses on top very now and then. "But why, Bella?" I asked her softly, not wanting to scare her.

She shook her head, small arms wrapping as much as they could around my waist, face still buried in my shirt. She wouldn't tell me. I sighed, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Bella, please," I begged. "If something's making you sad, I really do want to know. I want to help you, make you happy again."

Bella still didn't say a word but I felt moisture seeping through my shirt. She was crying. Trying not to panic the same way Rosalie had, as I'd seen in Emmett's mind earlier, I shushed her gently, humming Clair de Lune to her.

When her heartbeat had calmed slightly, I pulled back and tilted her head up. Her deep pools of brown orbs blinked up at me tiredly, a little red-rimmed. "Bella, I just want to make you feel better," I pleaded. "You're so sad…I can't stand it."

She sniffed. "Sorry," she whispered.

I shook my head. Of course, being her, she'd assume it was making me uncomfortable. She'd take on the guilt of something that wasn't even her fault to begin with. I stroked her hair gently. "Angel, it isn't your fault. What I'm saying is that I'm upset when you are. I want to make you happy. Tell me, please, angel? What's making you so sad?" I tried again.

It shocked me when she launched her little body at me, wrapping her arms as well as she could around my waist. "Edward!" she sobbed. "I can't go to school! I can't! Don't make me go! Please!"

More than a little scared by her outburst, I wrapped my arms as gently as I could around her delicate frame. "Shh," I pressed frantic kisses to her hair, breathing in the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo. "Shh. It's okay. It'll be okay. I'll talk to Carlisle, okay? We'll see…Shh, Bella," I was fighting for the hysterical part of me to stay buried deep inside. I didn't need her to see that now.

Bella needed me to stay calm for her, to be her best friend and hold her, whisper assurances. She didn't need me to panic right alongside her.

I hummed the melody that had always worked to soothe her and soon, she was drying her tears. I smiled gently and brought my hands to either sides of her face. I wiped the wetness away from her cheeks tenderly. "Do you wish to eat something?" I asked her in a low murmur. "Esme would be more than happy to make you some dinner…You've been asleep for hours."

Bella shook her head, her eyes staring at my torso. She wouldn't look me in the eyes. "No," she mumbled. "I'm not hungry."

I frowned. "Bella, it isn't healthy. You've gone so long without any food…Aren't you starving?" I asked her. Children her age required proper meals. I would have to insist.

She sighed heavily, as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. I cringed at the thought. "Please, Edward?" she said softly, finally peeking up at me. "I'm just real tired. I wanna go back to sleep."

Nodding mutely, I kissed her forehead, closing my eyes and inhaling her scent for as long as I could. Hugging her once more, I lifted her off my lap and placed her gently on the bed. Tucking the comforter around her, I smiled. "Goodnight, sweet angel. If you need anything, just call out my name, alright?"

She nodded, managing a sad smile. "Okay," she whispered. Even in that one word, I could hear the crack in her voice, the sadness rising in her. It killed me. I picked up her hand, kissed the back of it and rested it across her stomach.

Walking slowly towards the door, I ran a hand through my messy hair. _That didn't go so well._

"Edward?" she called out to me softly. I turned, hoping that she had changed her mind and had wanted to confide in me after all. Her brown eyes, half-lidded from drowsiness, pleaded with me just as her words did. "Stay with me? Please?"

I didn't hesitate. I closed the door so that any noise from downstairs wouldn't drift into the room and wake her up. I climbed into the bed and laid down next to her. She smiled and snuggled into me. Her head rested against my torso, one of her hands fisting the front of my shirt.

Within moments, she was fast asleep. I hummed a mindless tune to her, stroking her hair as I watched her slumber. Maybe she would be free of her pain for a few hours.

And maybe, when she woke up, she'd be free of her pain, too. If not, then I would make sure of it.

* * *

_Carlisle's POV_

I arrived home with worry on my mind. I had received a rather frantic call from my wife, telling me to floor the gas when I drove home. She wouldn't tell me what the problem was, only that there was one.

My thoughts had gone into panic instantly. I thought of trouble with other vampires. I wondered if the Volturi had found out about Bella. As much as Aro respected my friendship, he wouldn't stand for a human to know of our existence.

He would kill her without hesitation.

I had floored the gas, much more than I ever had. I had driven at nearly 180 mph, a speed that Rosalie normally drove at. Whenever she wasn't driving Bella, that was. She drove as slow as a human when Bella was in the car. Even with her reflexes, she would never take the chance.

I stepped inside the house to find my entire family, minus my new daughter, sitting in the living room. My wife looked so wrought with concern, it was crippling.

She rushed up to me, wrapping her slender arms around my neck. I hugged her back, frowning. This wasn't her usual 'welcome home' hugs. This was her panicked 'I don't know what to do' hugs. She was begging me without words to come up with a solution.

Moving around her body that was still wrapped tight against mine, I shrugged off my coat and dropped my bag on the floor. I hugged her back once more, took her hand in mine and led her towards the living room.

I sat next to her on the loveseat and took a look around. Everyone was silent, pondering, waiting.

Edward looked frustrated, angry and a little desperate. He kept running his hands through his hair, his fists clenching and unclenching. Whatever this was, it was eating him inside.

Alice had her eyes closed and her brows were furrowed. I recognized this look - she was intentionally looking into the future, wanting to see whatever the outcome was for something.

Jasper looked like he was just about ready to combust.

I took in a deep breath. "Alright," I said calmly, in an attempt to diffuse the tension in the room. Everyone's heads snapped in my direction. It was a little unsettling. "What is going on?"

They begun speaking all at once, hands waving, fingers gesturing, emotions flickering across their faces. I held up my hands to stop them. When it didn't do anything, I spoke above the din of their voices. "Children!" I half shouted, not wanting to wake Bella up.

All of them stopped talking though I could see their disgruntled expression at being called 'children'. I ignored that.

"How about _one _of you tell me, in a calm voice, what is going on?" I amended my previous request.

Surprisingly, it was Emmett who spoke up. I had expected Alice or even Edward. I listened to his words, trying not to give into the panic that had clearly overtaken the rest of the family.

My precious daughter, the one who had been so vibrant with life just this morning when I'd kissed her goodbye, was lying upstairs in her room, desolate and depressed? What had happened? His descriptions of her was impossible.

Edward had jumped in, telling me of his conversation with her, describing her outburst and her never-ending onslaught of tears. He had told me how she had begged him not to let her go back to school.

Rosalie had been hysterical when she told me about Bella's refusal to tell her anything.

I took in a deep breath and calmed myself. Whatever this was, I would fix it. There was no point in panicking. The entire family was already doing it. I needed to keep a clear head.

Bella was my daughter. Blood ties only went so deep. It was our emotional bond that strengthened our love. I knew my daughter and I would be there for her. I would physically remove whatever was causing her pain.

I tilted my head to the side and listened to Bella's breathing. It was steady, even, just like her heartbeat. Bella was fast asleep. I couldn't wake her up now. It was close to nine thirty now. It was her time to rest, anyway.

"I will talk to her first thing tomorrow morning," I promised them. "Let her rest for tonight." They seemed to agree with it.

We sat in silence for the next few moments. I was still running through the words of Emmett, Edward and Rosalie, wondering how it was possible for Bella to act that way. I had never seen her once like that.

Even when she was grieving the loss of her parents, she would openly talk about them with us. She'd cry and ask questions and resolve to be a good person so that they could be proud as they 'watched from heaven'.

But not like this. Never like this. Withdrawn. Unresponsive. Depressed.

I had half expected the couples to drift off on their own but we were all too involved with our thoughts to actually notice the time passing by. Before I knew it, hours had gone by and the sun was already rising.

Alice sighed as she opened her eyes. She was still leaning into Jasper's embrace, though, and she made no effort to change that. "She's not coming out of her room," she announced. "And taking her out forcefully will just bring forth a temper tantrum so don't even try it, Rose," she warned, shooting my eldest daughter a look.

Rosalie glared at Alice. "If you have a better idea…" she trailed off.

Alice nodded. "Carlisle goes to speak with her," she turned her attention to me. "Bear in mind, whatever you choose to say to her, she's still not going to want to go to school. Give her some time. One day won't hurt her. I think…I think she just needs to be at home today."

I exhaled loudly, running a hand through my blonde hair. I nodded at Alice. Esme kissed my cheek for good luck, giving me an encouraging smile. I made my way up the stairs, the changes in Bella's breathing distinctive even from the stairway.

I made my way to her room, knocking on the door. Her heart rate picked up. "Who is it?" she asked in a small voice.

"It's me, daddy," I answered in a calm voice. I didn't need to scare her more than she probably already was. She called for me to enter. When I did, I closed the door behind me and went to sit on the edge of her bed. She stared up at me blearily. "Good morning, darling."

Bella sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Did Edward tell you I don't wanna go to school today?" she asked me, getting straight to business.

Maybe hanging around Edward all the time was making her have a short temper like him, as well. I didn't think that was such a good idea - especially when she would be in her teen years. I shuddered at the thought and focused on her once more.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, he did," I replied. I paused and she looked at me expectantly. I realized that she was waiting for an answer. But what was it that Alice had said? That she wouldn't go no matter what? That she wouldn't tell me no matter what?

Far be it for me to question the psychic of the family, I still needed to try. "I will allow you one day off under one condition," I said finally.

Bella eyed me warily. She had made enough compromises with the other three men in the family to had the sense to be cautious. "What condition?" she asked suspiciously.

I bit my lip. "I'll let you stay home today if you tell me what's going on with you," I blurted out my compromise. My words sounded harsh to me and I softened my tone. "It isn't doing you any good lying here being depressed, Bella. You have the whole family completely worried sick about you. _I'm_ worried sick about you. You're my daughter and I only want to help."

She swallowed loudly, as if it was painful for her to do that simple action. "Daddy, I can't," she whispered, dropping her gaze to the quilt. "Please? Not now…I just don't want to think about it now."

I stayed silent as I thought and she didn't raise her head. Finally, I sighed. If Edward couldn't get it out of her… "Why don't you go into the bathroom and get ready for today?" I suggested. Her eyes widened and I realized that she thought I meant for school. "You and I will stay at home today. We'll both play hooky."

She giggled a little at the word but sadness was still etched on her features. Once she went inside the bathroom, Alice appeared and, with a smile of her own, went inside to help Bella.

I went downstairs where everyone had already heard my conversation. "I think Alice is right. I'll call work and say that I'm sick. Esme and I will stay at home. The rest of you should go to school," I urged them.

Rosalie glowered at me and Edward opened his mouth to argue but I held up a hand. "If all of you are here, it'll just pressurize her. Please, I need to just ease her into this. I intend on making some progress by tonight," I said firmly.

Reluctantly, they nodded and trudged upstairs to get ready for school.

Once they were gone, Esme and I went to check on Bella in her room. Alice had dressed her up but she had burrowed herself under the covers yet again, crinkling her dress. I sighed and went over to the bed.

I tugged at the comforter she had thrown over her head. "Bella, sweetheart," I said gently. "Are you going to spend all day in bed?"

"Uh-huh," came her sweet voice.

I reached out and pulled her away from the bed. She gave a squeal of surprise but her eyes immediately regained their sad look once again. I hitched her around my hip and went out the door, Esme at my side. "Well, I'm not allowing that," I said. "You're going to have breakfast then we're going to talk about whatever's bothering you."

It was unhealthy for her to act this way. I didn't know what was going on and it scared me. Bella wasn't like my other children. She was a child and she was human. She was defenseless. Edward couldn't read her mind and Alice didn't know what happened. It scared me beyond belief to see her this way.

We went into the kitchen and Esme asked Bella what she wanted for breakfast. Bella asked for pancakes. We sat down, Bella on my lap, and watched her mother prepare breakfast.

I kissed her soft hair and looked down into the angelic face of my daughter. _I'll fix her heart. I have to._

_

* * *

_

_Bella's POV_

I fought the urge to cry as Carlisle ran his hand through his hair again. If he wasn't a vampire, he'd be bald by now.

I knew he was sad that I wasn't telling him anything but I just couldn't. Terry said it was all my fault and I just didn't want to remind daddy of it. If I reminded him, he would remember and he'd leave me, too. Terry said so. I couldn't have that.

Carlisle and Esme and Edward and everyone else…I _needed _them with me. They're my family. Even when I was sad about my first parents, they were here for me. I'd be very, _very_ sad if they left and I didn't think I could handle that.

So I kept quiet and went to bed early yesterday. I didn't want to go back to school today 'cuz Terry would still be there. Becca already knew and she said she'd keep Donny away from Terry. Donny was smaller so he wouldn't know what to do. Becca said she'd keep close to Ms. Anne.

It was already three o'clock. I knew the others would be coming home soon. Daddy had been trying to get me to tell him what was wrong but that just wasn't going to happen.

I missed Edward. I wanted him to come home soon so that we could play. I wasn't feeling too well, though…Maybe we'd just sit in his room.

Esme sat next to me on the couch, her arms wrapped around me. I couldn't look at their faces anymore. They just looked so sad.

I hoped they wouldn't think I was a bad daughter and not want me anymore.

The thought made me panic and I burrowed close to Esme, hiding my face in her side. I could feel her hands running through my hair over and over again. She was so…Motherly. It made me want to cry all over again.

Esme kissed my forehead gently and sighed. "Maybe we should take a break?" I heard her saying softly. "Do you want anything to eat, Bella, dear?" I shook my head. "A drink?" I shook my head again. "Do you want to go outside and help me in the garden?"

I was just so tired from talking to Carlisle all day and avoiding the subject. It was hard. I wasn't a very good liar. I'd promised myself not to say anything, though, just like Becca and Donny had promised. I wasn't going to break my promise, even if it was to myself.

I shook my head. "Can I please go upstairs to my room?" I begged. "I'm really tired."

Esme pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes for a long time. It felt like she was trying to see if I was lying. Finally, she pulled back and nodded with a sigh. "Sure, baby. Go on upstairs. I'll send up a sandwich for you in a while," she said in a firm voice that meant I couldn't avoid eating.

I just didn't feel hungry. Terry's words really made me feel bad. I knew he was a meanie but did he have to say that? I knew it was my fault, no matter what Edward said. I knew it was wrong of me to be happy now and I knew that I wasn't good enough for the Cullens.

Still, did Terry have to remind me? I was doing fine not remembering.

I went upstairs slowly and climbed back in bed. I slipped under the covers and threw the blanket over my head again. It felt nice here, warm and safe. It felt like I was hidden away from the rest of the world, where all my problems wouldn't come to me. It was easy to forget here.

"_It was all your fault. Your parents probably wouldn't die if it wasn't for you."_

"_The Cullens only took you in cuz they felt bad for you."_

"_Who wants a clumsy person anyway? You're so clumsy you fall everywhere all the time!"_

"_Go on! Help out Weepy Donny. You're both stupid!"_

I closed my eyes tightly and turned on my side. I curled myself into a ball and breathed evenly, trying to fall asleep. It didn't work.

I didn't know how long it was until I heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in," I whispered, knowing they'd heard me. A moment later, Edward's voice reached me. I peeked my head out from under the blanket and gave him a small smile. "I missed you."

He grinned at me. "I missed you, too," he told me. With what Terry had said yesterday, I couldn't help wondering if that was true or if he just felt bad for me. "Esme sent a turkey sandwich up for you," he held up a plate. "Do you want it now?"

I felt sick just thinking of food so I shook my head. Edward's face fell slightly and I felt bad for doing that but he was smiling again in no time. "Okay," he said, putting it on my bedside table. "We'll just talk for now."

Now I was suspicious. "Talk?" I asked. "About what?"

He shrugged, coming to sit next to me on the bed. He stretched out on the bed, his head on the pillow. His arms folded across his stomach and he turned his head to look at me. "Anything," he said simply. "What do you want to talk about?"

I thought about it for a while. "How about we talk about Lilly?" I suggested. "Yesterday, I caught her licking herself. Is that normal?"

He chuckled. "Yes, for cats, it's normal," he told me. I could tell he found this funny but I didn't know why.

I turned on my side to face him fully. "Why?"

"That's how they clean themselves," he informed me.

I wrinkled my nose. "They clean themselves with their _saliva_?" I asked, horrified. At his nod, I shuddered. "What happened to taking a bath?"

He snorted. "It's a natural thing. Cats have always licked themselves clean…You didn't think, if they were out on the street or in the wild, they'd be able to take baths, do you?" he raised an eyebrow.

I bit my lip sheepishly. "I didn't think of that…" I trailed off. Maybe I could get Jazz to get me a book on animals. I wanted to learn everything about cats. And maybe rabbits. And mountain lions. Definitely mountain lions - they're Edward's favorite animals ever.

Edward turned to face me, too, and placed his arms around me. I snuggled up to his cold chest happily. I always felt safe with him. "Bella," his soft voice made me look up. His eyes were a liquid-y yellow, like honey. "Are you still sad?"

By his voice, I could tell he knew I was. I dropped my gaze and nodded. My eyes stayed fixed on his chest. He kissed the top of my head, his cold lips tickling me there. "Won't you tell me why?"

I shook my head. "I can't," I said, my voice breaking. I hated that. Now he knew I really was very sad. "Please don't ask me again, Edward."

He sighed but said nothing.

If I thought that was the end of it, I was wrong. Daddy forced me to come down for dinner, saying I couldn't stay cooped up in my room all day. He asked me again about what was wrong. Something about not keeping my promise about telling him what was wrong even though he'd let me stay home.

Rosalie cradled me in her arms as I forced myself to eat. "Baby, we just want to help," she said slowly.

I was starting to get angry. They were making me feel so guilty about not telling them, telling me how they wanted to help and how sad they were that I wasn't happy. It was so hard to just not blurt it out already. "I can't tell you!" I practically shouted it out.

Rosalie looked shocked that I'd yelled at her. I shoved away from her and turned around to face them all as they sat staring at me. "I just can't, okay? Stop asking me!"

Carlisle shook his head. He still looked kind - I didn't think he could ever look anything but kind. His voice was firm, though, when he spoke. It was times like these that he really played the 'daddy' role. "Isabella," he said sternly. "This has gone on too long. You spent the entire afternoon yesterday and the whole of today closed off. You begged me not to let you go to school today without giving me a reason…This isn't a good thing. Sit down this instant and tell me what's wrong!"

I jutted my lower lip out, a habit I'd never been able to get rid off. It usually meant I was about to start crying. "No!" I said stubbornly.

He sighed. "Then you're going back to school tomorrow," he said firmly.

I gasped. "No!" I cried out. "Daddy, I can't! Don't make me!"

"Then what, Bella? Do you want to stay home for the rest of the year? You can't keep whatever's bothering you to yourself, not when it affects you so greatly…We are your family, we're here to help you," he said.

It was his way of telling me 'tell me now' - again. "I can't and I won't," I blinked back the angry tears that had formed behind my eyes.

He set his jaw as if he was about to do something very hard. "Okay. Then I'll send you to school tomorrow," he said, as if that was the final word.

I stared at him, not knowing what else I could do. Today had just been…So slow but had gone by so fast at the same time. I couldn't believe the day was over and tomorrow I had to go back.

I guess I just wasn't ready to face Terry again. I knew he would say the same thing to me again. He'd said it for three days straight.

Before that, when he was just teasing Becca, Donny and me, I didn't mind it so much. He'd push a little, make fun of us, yank at Becca's braids and stomp on Donny's specs. He'd call us names and he sometimes wouldn't let us play on the monkey bars.

But then he started saying things about my birth parents and how I was a bad person. He'd said everything was my fault and as soon as Edward and the rest of the Cullens realized that, they would leave me all alone.

It just got too much.

"Fine," I said angrily, turning around and going up the stairs as fast as I could without falling.

Which, if you thought about it, wasn't very fast at all.

* * *

I pouted and sulked the whole way to school. Carlisle had insisted on driving me to school and hadn't allowed Edward to drive me. With a kiss goodbye, Edward had taken the others to his school.

We stopped right outside the gate to my school. I hugged my backpack to my chest tighter for one second before reaching out to undo my belt. Carlisle turned around in his seat to look at me one more time. I refused to meet his eyes.

I heard him sigh. "Sweetheart, you know I love you. But you just can't stay home all week and you've already been absent yesterday," he pointed out. I knew why I had to go to school. It wouldn't make Ms. Anne happy at all if I had to miss school again.

I nodded. "Okay. See you at home, Carlisle," I said, still not looking at him. I just didn't want him to see my lie. I was sure Alice had already seen my plan but she hadn't called Carlisle yet. I didn't know why but I wasn't pushing it. "Bye."

I stepped out of the car, the sounds of the other kids playing reaching my ears. I wanted to go back inside, to play with Becca and make better friends with Donny. I just couldn't. Yet.

I waved at Carlisle as he drove past. I walked towards the gate and stayed just inside for about five minutes. I made sure no one saw me as I hid behind a tree.

After five minutes was gone, I ran back outside slowly and walked as quickly as I could from the school building.

This was the first time I'd ever done something like this. Emmett once told me stories about skipping school when he was a little human boy. He remembered one time very clearly and he had fun telling me. I was just doing what he did.

My heart was pounding so fast, it was like I was running a marathon. I could feel butterflies in my tummy. I was scared someone would see me and call mommy or daddy. Or both, which would be worse.

I made my way to the bus stop. I knew there was a direct bus to Edward's school. I saw the other big kids taking it once. I sat on one of the shorter seats and waited.

My heart would break out into a race every time someone came close. They wouldn't even look at me but I'd still get scared that they knew I wasn't supposed to be here. I couldn't smile back at the old lady who had yellow teeth and a big purple bag.

Finally, the bus came. I padded over to it and climbed the steps slowly. I reached up to pay for my ride. The bus driver smiled a little down at me. I went over to sit next to a big boy who dressed all in black. He looked to be about Alice's age, physically.

He shot me a knowing look when I sat down. "Skipping school, huh?" he snickered. I didn't answer. "Me, too," he said when I kept quiet. That surprised me and I shot him a 'really?' look. He nodded. "I'm goin' to get a few hits with my boys."

I didn't know what that meant. He had a funny accent, too. Not like the Cullens and not like the British one Becca and Ms. Anne both have. "There's a bully in my school and I don't wanna face him," I offered.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Amateur," he muttered.

I didn't think that was a good word so I scowled. "If you don't have anything nice to say, then _shh_," I glared, saying the same thing Rose always said to Emmett.

He glared but didn't say anything after that.

After only five stops, I noticed the big building that Esme had taken me to when she wanted to enroll the big kids in the family. It was Edward's school.

I couldn't reach for the bell since it was too far away so I yelled out instead. "Wait! Stop! I wanna get off!" I screamed, too afraid to stand up and walk on a moving bus. The bus screeched to a halt. I noticed other passengers staring at me. The weird boy next to me laughed under his breath.

I blushed bright red. "Sorry," I gave a small smile. I walked up to the front, stumbling twice. A lady who wore a suit caught me before I fell flat on my face. I shot the driver an apologetic look. "I couldn't reach the bell," I mumbled.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door for me. I stepped down and watched as the bus drove off. I took in a deep breath and turned to look at the big building. It was _huge_. My school was only one story. This one looked like it had three. It was painted yellow and blue. I walked inside the gate, grateful no one had stopped me.

The hallway was empty when I walked inside. I had no idea where to go to find Edward. I looked around nervously but all I saw were rows and rows of lockers.

"Hey!" someone called out. I froze, terrified. I turned around slowly to look up at a big guy. He was like a giant! Though, a small giant, when compared to Emmett. He looked confused as he stared at me. "Hey, kid," he said as he approached me. "What are you doing here?"

I tried not to whimper in fright when I answered. "I'm looking for my best friend," I answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "And he attends school _here_?" he asked, as if he didn't believe me.

I nodded my head eagerly. "Yes!" I replied. "He's a big kid."

The boy laughed. "Well, alright, then…Do you know his name?" he asked me.

I scrunched up my nose. What was the name Edward was using here again? My eyes lit up. "Edward McCarty!" I screeched at him.

The boy paused and had this look on his face, like he was thinking hard about something. "McCarty…McCarty…I think he's in Mr. Brown's Lit. class now. My woman's there, too," he didn't look too happy about it. Maybe he wanted the same class as his 'woman'. "I'll take you there, kid."

I grinned at him. "'kay. Thanks!" I took his hand and let him lead me. He seemed surprised at my enthusiasm but smiled anyway.

We reached a classroom with a brown door. It was closed. He knocked on the door and opened it. "Mr. Brown? I think McCarty needs to come outside," he said, sounding like he found something funny.

I heard an adult voice speaking. He must be Mr. Brown. "And why might that be, Reynolds? What could _possibly_ be more important than my lecture?" he asked, sounding irritated. Like when Rose found Emmett and I playing with her pantyhose. Honest to God, Emmett said it was okay to use it as a slingshot.

Reynolds, the guy holding my hand, led me inside the classroom. I blushed when I noticed everyone looking at me. I looked around and found Edward sitting in a chair near the side of the class. The seat next to him was empty.

I brightened up, yanking my hand away from Reynolds and ran to his side. I passed the cranky Mr. Brown and stumbled my way to Edward. He had a look of utter shock on his face.

As I reached him, he bent down to pick me up and seat me on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Bella, what are you doing here?" he murmured, pressing a kiss to my hair.

I tried to give him my best innocent look. "Aren't you happy to see me?" I pouted. He rolled his eyes but the corners of his lips twitched as if he was trying not to smile.

Mr. Brown walked over to us. "Mr. McCarty! Why is there a six year old on your lap?" he barked.

I turned to glare at Mr. Brown. Edward groaned and muttered something that sounded like "Oh, no. Bella, don't!"

I ignored it and said, "I'm not _six_!" I was offended that he would think that. "I'm _seven_! It's one whole year older than six. I should know. I can count all the way up to four hundred and sixty eight."

He didn't look impressed. "I don't care," he snapped. "This is a place for grown kids…Mr. McCarty, perhaps you should call your parents and ask them to retrieve this child?"

I shot Edward a pleading look. "Please, can I stay?" I tugged at his shirt with my fists. "I won't make a sound, I promise! _Please_!"

Edward looked torn. He looked up at Mr. Brown with that look that Jasper called 'a poker face'. "Mr. Brown, I highly doubt that she will disrupt your lesson. I will call my parents and inform them after class but could she stay for the remainder of the time?" he asked. I knew he was doing that thing where he made the humans scared.

Mr. Brown blinked a few times and looked less scary. Then he nodded. "Fine," he snapped. "But she stays quiet."

Edward nodded. As soon as Mr. Brown turned around, he bent his head and placed his lips near my ear. "Hear that, angel? You have to be quiet so you won't make him mad, okay?" he whispered.

I giggled at the tickling feeling I felt when his cool breath hit my ear. I nodded and whispered back, "Okay."

Mr. Brown found something at the back of the class and looked even more angry. His forehead crinkled. "Reynolds! Why are you still in my classroom!"

Reynolds, who was standing over a blonde, grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, sir. I'll just be leaving now," he said.

I waved at him. "Bye, Reynolds!" I shouted across the classroom. Reynolds looked surprised but winked at me before quickly ducking out of class.

Mr. Brown placed both hands on his hips and glared at me. My eyes widened. "Oops!" I clapped both my hands over my mouth.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

Bella stayed silent throughout the rest of Mr. Brown's insipidly dull class. I had given her a pencil and a blank sheet of paper so she had contented herself to drawing mindless pictures and characters. I even caught her drawing a 'portrait' of the entire family. Of course, we were all stick figures in her diagram…

Once the bell rang, some students stayed behind to look at Bella. I could tell from their thoughts that they were intrigued. It wasn't everyday that the elusive classmate has a seven-year-old visitor.

I took Bella's pencil from her hand and placed it on the table. I turned her around so that she was facing me. "Bella, angel," I started. "Why did you come all the way here? _How _did you come all the way here?"

She shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world to just show up at school. "I took the bus," she replied.

I blinked. Alice would've seen this normally but she had taken Jasper to hunt before the first bell even rung. Some girl had crashed her bicycle in front of the school and her hand had bled. He had been minutes from drinking her dry.

Alice normally didn't pay attention to visions of anything but Jasper when this sort of thing happened. Not to mention she was probably focused on hunting.

_What on earth are they still doing here? I swear, McCarty and his other siblings are getting on my last nerves. They think they know everything. They think they own this school! First Hale corrects me on her first day and now this? A child! Ridiculous! I'm about to send that boy to the principal's office if he doesn't get out of my classroom in three seconds!_

I packed up my things quickly, set Bella on the ground, took her hand and led her out of the room. I walked through the hallway, trying to find Emmett and Rosalie. They'd stayed behind in school, as well.

I found them almost devouring each other in front of his locker. Bella's scent hadn't interrupted them even as we approached, as they merely assumed it was just me - I spent so much time with Bella that her scent lingered around me everywhere I went.

I rolled my eyes at their disgusting display and covered Bella's eyes. She had, unfortunately, seen enough. "Ew!" she cried out.

Emmett and Rosalie immediately stopped what they were doing, springing apart with confused expressions on their faces. "Bella?" Rosalie stared.

Bella moved my hand away from her eyes and I obliged. She smiled up at Rosalie. "Hi, mo-I mean, Rose!" she greeted. "Hi, Em."

Rosalie swooped down and scooped Bella in her arms. "Baby," she kissed Bella on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

Bella wiped at the spot Rose had kissed, her face scrunched up. "_Rose_!" she complained, a look of utter disgust on her face. "Don't get Em's cooties on me!"

I stifled my laughter while Emmett rolled his eyes. Rosalie just gave her a stern look. Bella sighed. "I didn't wanna go to school so I took the bus and came here. I found some big guy called Reynolds and he took me to Edward's class. Mr. Brown was really mean but he let me stay anyway. Do I have to go?" she pouted at them.

Rosalie sighed. "You can't stay here, sweetie. The teachers won't allow it," she pointed out. Bella's face fell and her lower lip trembled. I knew she was truly upset. She couldn't lie to save her life.

Emmett grabbed Bella suddenly and hitched her over his shoulder. She gasped in shock, wrapping her legs around his thick neck and fisting her hands in his curly hair. "Hang on, squirt. We'll run to the office, okay?" he said in an upbeat voice, probably trying to get her mood lifted.

He ran at human speed, of course, but it was still fast. Rosalie and I walked at a slower pace behind them. I heard her laughter all the way from where I was walking. Several girls thought she was adorable.

_Was that Emmett McCarty and a little girl? I wonder if she's the youngest one the Cullens adopted. She looks so cute!_

_I bet McCarty planned that so he could have girls fawning over him._

_Oh, dear Lord. Emmett's handsome, all-muscles and good with kids, too? Pick me! I want to have your children!_

_Move over, Rosalie Cullen._

_I heard that the girl looked for Edward McCarty, not Emmett McCarty. Either way, swoon!_

I rolled my eyes. That was immature enough.

When we reached the office, Emmett and Bella were standing outside, waiting for us. He was tickling her, causing her to screech with laughter as she attempted to escape him.

She saw me, ducked under his arm and stumbled over to me. I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. "So do we call Esme?" Rose asked.

I shook my head. "I'll drive her home," I said. "I'll just go in and tell the office I'm leaving."

They nodded. Emmett ruffled Bella's hair. "Way to go, squirt. Who knew you had it in you to skip?" he chortled. Rosalie smacked him upside the head. "Uh, I mean…" he looked alarmed before clearing his throat and adopting a mock-stern tone. "Don't do it again!"

Rosalie scoffed and kissed Bella on the forehead. "You are in so much trouble, young lady," she said sternly.

Bella gulped, hiding her face in my neck. I rubbed her back soothingly and nodded as the two of them left for class. I entered the office and was immediately assaulted by the thoughts of the secretary.

_Dear God. Mr. Brown was right. A child! What on earth…?_

I gave her my best smile. "Hello, Mrs. Jennings. Do you mind if I were to go home to send Bella? My parents are both unreachable right now. I do know my mother's rushing home but I can't leave her on her own…"

There were, of course, a few loopholes in my plea. Mrs. Jennings didn't notice it as she gaped at me open-mouthed. She was in her thirties and had always fancied me. It was hardly appropriate but much worse had happened. "O-of course, Edward," she spluttered finally.

Bella turned to look at her at the sound of her voice. _Oh, wow. What an adorable girl. _"Your sister is very cute, Edward," she said as she wrote a quick note.

Bella shook her head. "He's not my brother," she corrected Mrs. Jennings immediately. "That would mean he has _cooties_." She sounded very scandalized by that very prospect. "He's my Edward!"

I gave Mrs. Jennings a smile even though she now looked confused. "Thanks, Mrs. Jennings," I said smoothly and carried Bella out the door. I went to my Volvo and placed her in the backseat. I strapped her in and shut the door.

My phone rang and I answered it. It was Alice. "I'm so sorry, Edward! She must have made the decision when Carlisle was sending her to school! I was already hunting and I didn't see it and Jazz was feeling bad-"

I cut her off, slightly amused. "Alice, it's okay. The only thing she did was incur the wrath of Mr. Brown. No one was hurt," I joked. I could practically hear her scowling on the other end. "I'm taking her home now. It's alright, Alice. Continue with your hunting trip."

She thanked me and hung up.

I slipped inside the Volvo and drove home. Neither one of us said a word all the way home. I could hear Esme pacing back and forth in the living room as I drove into the garage. She was worried, scared of what had happened to push Bella into doing something like this. She was also shocked that Bella would take the bus. She had never done that before while living with us.

I didn't say a word as I unbuckled Bella and held her hand towards the door. "Mom, don't worry. I'm going to take her straight to her room and talk to her. Please? I promise I'll try my hardest," I said quickly at vampire speed.

She paused. _Alright, fine. But please, Edward, just get her to talk. I can't stand this._

When we entered, Esme wasn't in the living room. Bella looked surprised and I supposed she was expecting Esme to ambush her the moment we arrived. Smart girl.

I took her upstairs and sat her down on her bed. I kneeled in front of her on both knees and took her hands in mine. I made sure to look her right in the eyes. "Bella, this has got to stop," I said softly but firmly. "It hurts me that you think you can't come to me about something that bothers you so much."

Bella bit her lip, her eyes tearing up. "It's not that," she mumbled softly. "I just…I don't want you to leave me, too."

I was shocked. "Bella!" I cried out, incredulous. "Where did you get such an idea?"

"Terry."

My brow wrinkled together. "What's a Terry?" I asked, confused.

She exhaled and flopped backwards on the bed, lying flat on her back. "He's my schoolmate," she said. I went to sit next to her supine form, keeping a hold on one of her hands. "He said something mean to me."

I raised an eyebrow, already feeling my anger escalate. "And what did he say exactly?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Maybe she heard the anger in my voice or maybe she just knew me too well. Bella sat up and placed her free hand on my cold cheek. "It's not anything big," she tried assuring me.

She was a rotten liar, though. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and she sighed.

"He said it was my fault that my parents died. He said that Carlisle and Esme only adopted me 'cuz they felt bad for me. He said that I wasn't good enough and one day you'll see that so you'll leave me alone, too."

I stared at her, mouth agape. Esme had heard this from where she was eavesdropping in the kitchen and had dropped the plate of spaghetti she had made for Bella. "Bella…" I choked out.

She turned her eyes away from me. "At first it hurt but I didn't believe it. Then Terry kept saying it over and over again. I remember now that _I _wanted to go to the carnival. If I hadn't, maybe my parents wouldn't have died. I mean, I love you and the others…But what if I made a mistake again? What if I made _you _die? Then what? Or…What if you saw that I'm not a good girl and you won't want me anymore?" she whimpered, tears flowing endlessly down her cheeks. "I can't handle that, Edward."

I scooped her up into my arms and buried my nose in her hair, rocking her gently as I held her as tightly as I could without breaking her ribs. "Bella," I murmured. "You have no idea how much I love you, how much we all love you. Do you honestly think that I can…_Give you up_? That I can leave you? God, Bella. It hurts just to think about that!"

She wrapped her arms around me and started to sob. She started to explain herself through her sobs and I listened, piercing together the somewhat incoherent babble. "Terry was picking on Donny. His mommy's a doctor, just like Carlisle. He doesn't have any friends cuz he's so shy. Every time he tries to make friends, he gets all weird and talks about doctor stuff. People make fun of him. Becca and I saw Terry makin' fun of Donny and pushin' him to the ground during recess…So we went over to stick up for him," she said.

I stiffened in alarm. "You didn't fight him or anything, did you?" I asked, panicked.

She shook her head vehemently. "No!" she said quickly. "No, we just told him to go be mean somewhere else. Becca said a bad word she heard her big sister said once but that's only cuz she was real mad…You're not gonna tell her mommy, are you?" she peered at me through wet lashes.

I managed a smile. "No, Bella. I won't tell. Please, continue," I urged.

She nodded, sniffling slightly. "So, so…Beck and I went to help Donny. Then Terry pushed me to the ground and he said I shouldn't go around thinkin' I can help people cuz I was as bad. I made my real parents mad and that's why they died and didn't come back. Then he said that you didn't really want me, you're just faking. He said that once you see I'm just as bad, you won't want me anymore. Then I'd be sleeping in the park cuz that's what people with no family do. They sleep in the park!"

She launched herself at me once again, burying her wet face in my shirt. "I don't want to sleep in the park, Edward!" she sobbed.

I rubbed her back. "Bella," I said gently once she had calmed down somewhat. She refused to look at me so I tilted her head up gently. "Bella," I repeated myself. "You do know that this Terry boy was only trying to make you sad? You know I love you, Bella. You know I'd do anything for you…I'd only leave if you ask me to."

She shook her head, her tiny arms holding onto me tightly. I felt the gentlest pressure, like a soft pillow around me. She must have been using all her strength. "No, I'd never want that," she said urgently. "I want you with me forever and ever and ever!"

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Then I'd never leave you," I vowed. It was true, too. Even when she'd find herself her human husband, I'd never leave her side. I'd look out for her even if she didn't want me to.

It hurt me to think of the day when that would happen. An image of an older Bella walking down the aisle in a beautiful wedding gown invaded my mind. It made me flinch to think of the human man waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

I fought back the thought and focused on the present. I wiped at her wet cheeks gently. "Are you hurt?" I asked quietly. "You said he pushed you?" I hoped to God that she couldn't detect my anger. I didn't want her to think I was angry with her.

She nodded but dropped her gaze. "Yes," she replied. "But it's nothing," she was quick to add. "I've had worse when I fall all the time."

I cracked a small smile. "Will you let me see, anyway?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed and reached out to roll up her left pant leg. There, on her knee, I saw a nasty purplish wound. I grounded my teeth together. "Alice didn't see this?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded, blushing. "I told her I fell," she whispered. Alice probably saw through the lie. Then again, Bella fell down too many times to count. It was a completely viable excuse.

I pressed a kiss to her nose and she laughed, wriggling away. She once told me it tickled when I did that. "Angel, you have to know…What happened with your parents wasn't your fault," I said seriously. Her smile slipped and a sad look crossed her eyes. I could tell she didn't believe me. "Sometimes God welcomes people back sooner than others. It's sad, yes, but you have to know that they're happy up there in Heaven."

Bella frowned. "But if I hadn't forced them to go…"

I shook my head. "Everything's fate, angel," I tapped her nose lightly. "Life sometimes gets sad but there are lots of happy times, too. I believe in fate. It's fate that brought you to us, angel. It's fate that we're family now."

She smiled and touched my cheek with one small hand. "I love you, Edward," she mumbled.

I smiled. "I love you, too."

She spent the rest of the day telling me about Terry and his bullying. He was just a mean kid who picked on the smaller ones. He wasn't happy that Bella and Rebecca had stood up to him. He'd picked on Bella first after that.

She told me that at first, he only called her names. This had gone on for two weeks. She didn't mind it - much. She'd been able to keep being her happy self around us, only feeling anxious at school when she had to face Terry.

But then, one day, he taunted her about being adopted. It wasn't a secret that all six of us were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. It was the same story every town we went to. No matter what, we'd be adopted. Carlisle and Esme were too young-looking to have had given birth to us.

Terry had drilled it into her head that the Swans' deaths had been her fault somehow. He had made her feel so horrible that she couldn't stand the idea of going to school after a few days of it.

Once she was done, I smiled at her encouragingly. "Bella, I'm going to tell Carlisle about this, okay?"

She shot up and shook her head, her eyes wide with fear. "No. No, don't. I don't want him to get mad…" she trailed off, her eyes tearing up.

I growled a little. How could a seven year old spoilt brat do this to my angel? I hugged her to me. "Listen to me, Isabella Marie Hale," I said firmly, pulling back to look her straight in the eyes. "You mean everything to me and to this family. Nothing anyone say or do can change that. Nothing even _you _say or do can change that. We love you forever," I kissed her hair lightly. "The only reason I'm telling Carlisle this is because he'd want to know that someone has hurt his daughter's heart. He'd want to go to school tomorrow and tell your teacher. He'd want to make sure that Terry would never hurt you again."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "Really?" she whispered.

I nodded, smiling. "Don't think so lowly of yourself, Bella. Last name or no, you are a Cullen. You belong with us. Don't ever doubt our love for you," I murmured.

She sighed and, finally, a true smile lit up her face. "Thank you, Edward," she whispered.

* * *

Don't you just hate bullies? Even at such a young age…I've been around bullies my entire life. It made me so depressed when I was around fourteen/fifteen that I wouldn't go to school for days at a time. My grades started to fluctuate. I know I should've been stronger and maybe it was because I was weak but emotional scars do a lot of damage.

Thankfully, I can't remember bullies at seven years old but I know they were there. It could get a lot worse than this and a lot worse than what I went through. Children and teenagers go through it all the time, every day. Even grown-ups get it, at work or at home with their spouses or anywhere really.

All I can say is that sometimes you have to stand up for what's right. I got so tired of it when I was sixteen that I stood up for myself. It felt good. I'm not saying pick up a gun, I'm saying speak up. A few strong words do a lot of people a lot of good.

Tell me what you think of this chapter, will you? Thank you so much.

P.S. I'm sorry if Bella seems a little OOC here. She has been on the receiving end of a verbal assault with her friends and, despite all the fun she's having, she's just gone through a very traumatic experience with losing her birth parents. She's emotionally unstable and insecure. It was how I would've reacted, even so early in life.

Juliet.


	9. We'll Sparkle Together

**A/N:** So this takes place just months after Bella has been adopted by the Cullens. They're still in London. She has never seen them in the sun before. This would be her first time.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it all.

**POVs:** Bella, Edward, Alice

* * *

We'll Sparkle Together

_Bella's POV_

I groaned when I felt the very familiar feeling of waking up. I wished it was still night time so I could go back to sleep.

Unfortunately, I could already hear Alice screeching at Emmett downstairs…Something about hiding her credit cards.

I smiled slightly when I remembered that today was a Saturday. I wouldn't have to go to school. Rosalie said that I could stay in my PJs all day and watch cartoons with Em and Jazz if I wanted to…I'd said okay but only if Edward came, too.

There was a chuckle from my right. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and sat up. I yawned as I stretched and look over at Edward. He was sitting at my desk, some big book in his hands.

Edward stood up, his lopsided grin on his face. "Good morning, Bella," he greeted me, crossing over to the room to where I was seated.

I grinned. "Morning!" I scrambled off the bed. "What're we going to do today? Can we go to the park? If we put Lilly on a leash, can we bring her, too? I don't want her to feel left out but she'll run off if we don't put a leash…" I frowned. I definitely didn't want that happening.

I looked over to where Lilly was napping in her cat bed. She was still there, her eyes closed and her tail tucked around her leg. I smiled. She was an adorable kitten.

When Edward didn't say anything, I looked back up at him. He had a sad look on his face and he was running his hand through his hair. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried for him.

He sighed, sitting down on my bed. "Bella…Do you remember when Alice told you that we can't step out into the sun?" he asked me quietly. I nodded, my eyes widening. She didn't tell me why, though. "Well, today the sun is up, real brightly…We can't go out in public. Like the park, for instance."

He looked like he was ready for me to throw a fit. I guessed it was because I was excited to go to the park and now we couldn't.

Remembering the Dracula movie Emmett and I had watched - though we weren't supposed to tell anyone that we had - I gasped. "Oh no! Are you going to burn in the sun!" I was suddenly very worried for Edward and the others. I didn't want any of them to turn into ashes.

Edward gave me a little crooked grin. I loved that smile very much. "No, Bella, we won't burn in the sun," he chuckled a little. "But something does happen - something that isn't very human at all. Please don't be upset. We just can't go out into the sun where other people might see us."

But I wasn't mad or upset. Instead, I was _very_ curious… "So why can't you go out in public?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

His eyes widened, as if he didn't expect this question. Silly Edward. Of course I'd ask. He coughed a little. "Uh…Well…"

There was a knock on my door and, without waiting for a reply, Alice came in. Edward relaxed slightly before scowling at Alice. She just ignored him. "Bella, why don't you go into the bathroom and start brushing your teeth? Esme will be in there in a while to draw your bath," she told me, smiling widely.

I knew she was keeping something from me - but I really wanted a bath. I'd just get her to tell me later, when I smelled like strawberries. So I nodded my head and tried not to fall on the way to the bathroom.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

_She has to know at some point, Edward_, Alice reminded me silently. _You can't keep putting it off. Today would be the perfect day. It's Saturday, no school and you can take her out to that 'special thinking place' of yours._

I sighed deeply. "Alice, she'll be scared off. We have been lucky so far but don't you think this is pushing it?" I raised an eyebrow.

She snorted. _Oh, ye of little faith_, she giggled in her mind. _Edward, Bella isn't stupid. She's naïve and is a mere child but she understands more than you know. We haven't been lucky she didn't get scared - we've been lucky that she loves us. She won't be terrified of you so stop brooding and go change into the outfit I laid on the bed for you!_

I shot her a glare but walked out anyway. I could already hear Bella questioning Esme about giraffes as she bathed in the tub. She was taking a trip to the zoo with her classmates and Ms. Anne had mentioned giraffes.

The mention of Ms. Anne brought me back to the memory of Bella asking me if I was going to marry Ms. Anne. I'd very nearly choked on air.

_Bella had been quiet the entire ride home from school. It was so frustrating when she would slip into silence like this. I didn't have the luxury of reading her mind. I couldn't tell what she was so deeply engrossed in thinking of._

_We sat in my room, lounging on the couch. The soft jazz melody coming from the stereo soothed us both. That much I could tell._

_Finally, she looked up at me and bit her lip. Tentatively, she called out my name. "Are you going to marry Ms. Anne, Edward?" she asked me sadly._

_I heard Emmett laughing downstairs and Alice giggling. So she'd seen this coming._

_I froze in my seat. Bella, worried because I wasn't replying, crawled the little space between us and sat on my lap. She patted my cheek gently with one hand. "Edward?" she waved her hand in front of my eyes._

_I slowly thawed out. "Bella," I choked. "Why would you say that!"_

_Jasper was making a joke about fear of marriage in the living room. Esme was shushing him though I could see her amused smile in his mind._

_She shrugged. "'cuz she loves you and she's pretty," she said, as if this were the most obvious thing. She paused for a moment, her eyes getting that intense look that meant she was thinking something through thoroughly. I waited for her to speak again._

"_I won't mind it if you marry Ms. Anne," she said finally. I stared at her, mouth hanging open. "She's nice and she doesn't pretend to like people…But if she wants to be your best friend, you have to tell her that you already have me."_

_I smiled widely at her and kissed her forehead. "Silly Bella," I chuckled. "I'm not going to marry Ms. Anne!"_

_She raised her eyebrow at me. From the look of utter shock on her face, I could tell that she honestly thought I was going to marry her teacher. "You're _not_!" she yelped._

_I shook my head, laughing harder. "Bella, just because she might like how I look doesn't mean I'm going to marry her…You know, to marry someone is a very important thing. You have to fully love that person first since you'd spend your entire life with them," I told her._

_She sighed. "But she loves you…She smiled and everything!" she said, exaggerating of course._

_I rolled my eyes. "Smiling at someone doesn't mean you love them," I tapped her nose playfully. "And in any case, I don't love Ms. Anne. I think she's a nice lady but she's not for me…"_

_Bella was silent for a moment and I sincerely prayed that she didn't put too much hope on my marrying her teacher._

_For some reason, that just felt awkward._

_She looked up at me then and smiled brightly. "Okay," she nodded her head once. "Good. 'cuz if you married Ms. Anne, I'm pretty sure I won't like her anymore. She'd be nice to have around all the time but not if she's gonna be your new best friend."_

_Well, she didn't really understand the concept of marriage yet. That's alright with me._

_I grinned. "Not a chance," I scoffed playfully. "I already have the best friend I could ever ask for."_

_She tried to hide her smile unsuccessfully. "Who?" she asked, a little too innocently._

"_Hmm…" I pretended to consider. I was a much better actor than she was and she fully believed I had to consider my answer. Maybe pick between the family members. She was growing irritated._

"_You!" I answered with a shout. Without warning, I tickled her sides with one hand, supporting her back with my other so that she wouldn't fall off. She burst out into laughter, squirming as she tried to get away from my tickles._

I showered, changed quickly and waited for Bella downstairs. My anxiety was increasing rapidly as I paced the room.

Despite Alice's assurances, I was sure that Bella would be afraid of me. She was just a child. Her innocent mind had probably blocked out all the negative things about us being vampires. She fainted just at the sight of blood…She must have blocked out the part about us drinking it. She didn't know my entire history. She didn't know Jasper's. She didn't know why Rosalie was a vampire in the first place.

Only Emmett had told his story but he made himself sound so superior to the bear and made the story so exaggeratedly funny that, in the end, Bella was laughing at his story instead of screaming in horror. It was one of the only times I had ever been thankful for Emmett's childish humor.

But her mind wouldn't spare her today, not when she would see the monstrosity I was in the sun.

Despair flooded through me and I stumbled onto the piano bench. I cradled my head in my hands, my elbows on my thighs and my fingers fisted in my hair.

I heard Bella's footsteps drawing closer as she slowly made her way down the stairs. Rosalie must be with her, at the rate she was going. Rose had told Bella to go slower if she couldn't be more careful. At age seven, she had bumps and bruises everywhere from falling down all the time.

Her scent grew stronger. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. If this was going to be my last time drinking in her presence then I was going to make the most out of it.

I looked up when her heartbeat grew so loud, it was as if it was my own heart was beating again. I saw her angelic smile and couldn't help grinning right back at her.

Esme or Alice had dressed her in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. It had very short sleeves, considering it was warm outside today. Rose still handed her a jacket, just in case.

_Tread very carefully, Edward. If you scare her off, I'll dismember you, starting with your family jewels_, Rosalie threatened in her mind. At least one other person agreed that this could frighten Bella off. _Not that you actually use it…_

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and huff the way Bella did whenever Emmett teased her. Taking her hand, I raised an eyebrow. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded eagerly.

She had never seen us in the sun before. Before this, sunny days were always school days. Carlisle would drop her off in his car - his windows were tinted so it hid his sparkling skin. Our house was covered by forestry. The shade kept the sunlight from actually streaming in. There were parts of the house were sunlight came in unobstructed, like the third floor and the window in Jasper's study. We tended to avoid those places with Bella whenever the sun was out.

As soon as we reached the shaded verandah, I picked Bella up and held her close to my chest. "Close your eyes, Bella," I instructed. She obeyed immediately, knowing that this meant I was going to run at vampire speed.

I sucked in a deep breath and ran.

Within two minutes, we had reached the clearing I had found myself attached to. It was on part of the land that we owned so I knew no one would disturb me or find me here.

I set her down on her feet and looked up at the partially-covered sky. It was mostly unobstructed by the tall trees so when the sun was up fully, Bella would be able to see my skin.

I smiled at her. She still had her eyes closed. "You can open them now," I chuckled. She did so and gasped when she looked around the clearing. It was quite similar to the one back in Forks. I knew she missed the meadow. I was hoping the clearing would sate her for now. I didn't know when we would be going back to Forks so the meadow would have to wait.

She grinned. "Cool!" she breathed. I hid a smile. She ran off to the side where a few wildflowers grew, bending down to smell them. She had gotten fond of flowers ever since she'd helped Esme gardening.

She explored every inch of the clearing while I watched, still hidden in the shade. There was a buzzing in my pocket and I drew out my phone. _Forty-two seconds._ I sighed. It was nearly time.

Bella decided that she had explored enough for now and made her way to the middle of the clearing. She sat down on the grass and smiled up at the sun. I heard her sighing. She'd mentioned loving it whenever the sun came up.

The sun was directly above her now. I could see the specks of red in her brown hair. Bella turned, a frown on her face. "Edward!" she said, her tone chiding. "What are you doing hiding? C'mere!"

I think I tried to smile - but it felt like a grimace to me. No doubt it looked a lot worse. I took a deep breath. "Please remember that I'm still your Edward," I whispered under my breath. I knew she couldn't hear me. It was more of a silent prayer.

Unable to delay any longer, I gathered all my courage and stepped out into the sun. For the longest minute of my existence, I stood a good three feet away from Bella, the sun shining down on the both of us. The only difference was, my skin showed the real me, the monster that I tried so hard not to show in front of her. Her skin merely showed the purity of her soul.

Bella's jaw dropped open and her brown eyes widened. She stared at me, her eyes raking down my body. Her eyes lingered on my sparkling chest - I had unbuttoned my shirt so that she could see how my skin reacted to sunlight. "Wow," she whispered.

I did a double take. Of all the words I expected to hear her say, 'wow' wasn't one of them. In fact, I had anticipated a lot of screaming. "You look so…_Pretty_!" Bella gushed, scrambling to her feet.

I watched with surprised eyes as she stumbled her way to me and locked her arms around my knees. "_Pretty_!" I repeated, scandalous.

She beamed up at me and nodded. "Can I glitter, too?" she asked innocently.

Maybe she didn't understand…I crouched down in front of her, making her release my legs. I placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "Bella, I…I'm like this because I'm a vampire," I said, disgusted with myself. "This is why I can't go out in public. People would get scared if they were to see me like this…Aren't you afraid?"

She shook her head, her small fingers tracing patterns on my cheek, zigzagging lines across my jaw. "Nope," she replied. "I think you look really beautiful. People shouldn't be afraid of beautiful angels."

I sighed, shaking my head. If seeing me like this for the first time out of the blue didn't scare her, nothing I could say would. And the way she saw me was ridiculous. _Angels_! For the love of all that's Holy…

Resigned to the wonderful fate of Bella staying by my side, I smiled and picked her up with one arm. She gasped, clinging onto my neck as I moved. I sat down in the center of the clearing and placed her next to me. "As long as you're not scared," I murmured, laying back and closing my eyes, enjoying the heat of the sun on my skin.

Bella laughed, and when I opened my eyes to look at her, she had copied my movements. Her arms were folded under her head, just like mine, and she had the same goofy smile I was wearing.

Grinning, I went back to the quiet thinking I normally did when I came to my - our - clearing.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

I was looking through my closet, trying to find the perfect outfit for our little family 'picnic' in the backyard. The sun would be shining brightly when Edward and Bella get home and it would be perfect for all of us to just hang out back.

I know Edward was going crazy thinking that Bella would be afraid of him…Honestly, the man needed to have more faith in my visions and stop obsessing over his anxiety all the time.

I also knew that he was going to object to the picnic. He'd say something along the lines of it being too 'stressful' for Bella to see seven vampires sparkling in the sun.

I already saw her reaction and she was anything but stressed.

I grinned when I saw my sundress and was about to slip it on when I had the vision. Suppressing a squeal, I quickly changed, dashed over to my bathroom and waited for Bella to get home.

It wasn't long before I heard Bella's mindless chatter as she clung onto Edward's back. I greeted them in the hallway right outside my room. Edward stopped in front of me, his eyes narrowed. He had that suspicious look on his face. Well, to be fair, I _was _translating Hamlet in the Spanish language.

"What are you up to, Alice?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "It's a surprise," I told him, smiling. He was about to protest but I took Bella from him. "Go help Esme prepare Bella's picnic. I have to do her hair so that it won't get all frizzy later."

He left after that, not wanting to get involved with 'girly stuff'. Wimp.

I took Bella into my room and sat her down on my bed. She kicked her legs back and forth as she watched me. I already knew where the clips I wanted to put in her hair was - she just needed the time to ask me.

I heard her take in a deep breath then her sweet voice called out my name. I turned and smiled at her. "Can you help me with something?" she asked, her little pout that she used on Edward all the time making its appearance.

I grinned widely at her. "Bella, I've been waiting for you to say that," I laughed, ushering her into the bathroom to get started.

The family was already gathering in the backyard. Jasper had checked in on me and had laughed at what we were doing. He'd closed his mind off to Edward, of course, and I loved him for it. He even helped a little.

Now they were waiting for Bella and I to come down. I grinned down at her. I'd used almost half a bottle of glitter spray on her. I'd managed to make her look non-idiotic, somehow. "Ready, Bella?" I raised an eyebrow.

She blushed under the sparkles of her skin and nodded, taking my hand and gripping it tightly. We went down the stairs and I was glad to see that Jasper had made everyone wait out in the backyard.

I popped my head out of the sliding glass doors leading to the verandah. "Guys!" I called out. Six heads turned to me. "Bella has a little surprise for you…" I tugged at her hand and her feet made small steps towards the door. Aw, shy as ever. "Introducing the new and improved - and sparkling - Isabella Marie Hale!"

My family looked at her, shocked. Emmett laughed but grinned and nodded. "You look great, Bells. Join the freak club!" he winked.

Rosalie choked a little on air. "Oh, God, Alice!" she groaned, shaking her head. But even she couldn't help the smile that flitted across her face.

Esme giggled, swooping over to kiss Bella on her cheek. "You look great, darling," she whispered.

Jasper came over and took my hand. "Well, at least no one's left out," he joked, ruffling Bella's hair a little.

Carlisle chuckled. "I really shouldn't be surprised, should I?" he mused, smiling as Esme took her spot next to him.

Bella grinned and turned to look at Edward. He was staring open-mouthed at her, still unable to speak. She walked over to him, tripping over her own two feet. That snapped him out of whatever shock he was in and he carried her in his arms.

Now that she was eye to eye with him, she smiled. She placed a sparkly hand on his sparkly cheek. "Don't worry, Edward," she whispered, though we could all hear her well enough. "We'll sparkle together."

I might not be the mind-reader here but I could tell from the look in his eyes and that smile on his face that even though this wasn't the same thing, it was enough. For now, of course.

* * *

Can't you just imagine Alice and Bella doing something like this?

P.S. I think I overused the word 'sparkly' here…Ah, well.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Juliet.


	10. Batter Up

Batter Up

**A/N:** Bella as a child has a very unrestrained, honest mouth. At least, in my story she does. I wonder what she would say in this situation had she been a seven year old child…

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it all.

**POVs:** Emmett, Esme, Edward

* * *

_Emmett's POV_

Jazz and I were playing video games - and I was winning - when Alice ran to the TV and unplugged the game. I snarled, my eyes widening in shock. "Alice!" I yelled. "That was thirteen hours worth of scores you just erased!"

She shrugged. "Thirteen worthless hours you're never getting back," she amended. I was about to say something else when she interrupted me. I was surprised Jazz hadn't stepped in, but he was pretty irritated, too. "Who cares?" Alice said impatiently. "The point is I just had a vision-"

"-Which happens _so _rarely," I interjected sarcastically.

She shot me a glare before continuing. "-That there's going to be a thunderstorm tonight."

My bad mood instantly lifted and a grin made its way to my face. "Thunderstorm! Alright!" I clapped my hands together and rubbed my palms against each other.

Alice nodded eagerly, a wide smile plastered on her elfin face. "This would be Bella's first time watching baseball Cullen style!" she squealed, finally letting us know why she was so excited.

My eyes widened. I had forgotten that it would be her first time watching. I shared a look with Jasper, grinning. "What do you say, brother? Care to show the little squirt how it's done?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Chuckling at my enthusiasm, he nodded and bumped fists with me. "Absolutely."

Alice ushered us to go get ready. I had to get bats - we had destroyed most of ours the last time. It wasn't _my _fault that they were so flimsy.

Hours later, as I finished putting on my baseball jersey, Bella came stumbling into the room. She was wearing her own baseball jersey, courtesy of Alice. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails and her brown eyes looked up at me, bewildered.

"Emmett?" she asked, coming up to climb on my bed. I went to sit next to her. "Why do you have to wait for thunder to play baseball? Won't you get wet?"

I laughed, the loud sound startling her a little. She was thinking _that _deeply. I smirked as I steadied her on the bed. "Edward didn't tell you, huh?" I said sympathetically.

She scowled and shook her head. Edward had a thing for saying 'it's a surprise' to her - especially since Bella hated surprises. "Sorry, squirt. I think it'll make more sense if you were to see it instead of hearing it from me."

She groaned. "_No one _will tell me!" she threw her hands up in the air. "No fair."

I chuckled at her just as Alice came into the room. She was holding her hands behind her back. "I have something for you…" she said in a sing-song voice.

Bella eyed warily. "Is it the reason why we have to wait for thunder?" she asked hopefully. Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head. Bella's hopeful expression fell and she crossed her arms across her chest. "Then I don't want it."

Alice came over to stand right in front of Bella. "Oh, you'll want it!" she chirped cryptically. Damn, I hated it whenever she did that. At least it wasn't to _me_ this time.

She brought her hands out from behind her, a baseball cap clutched in her fingers.

I smiled widely. Alice really didn't miss any details. "This," Alice said as Bella fingered the cap with a tentative finger. "Is a Cullen baseball hat. It's yours."

Bella's eyes widened as she looked up at Alice. "Really?" she squeaked.

Alice nodded and placed the hat on Bella's head. She looked like this tiny, adorable, baseball-obsessed thing, all dressed up in gear.

I heard someone chuckling and instantly knew it was the mind-reader of the family. Bella peeked out from behind Alice and smiled. "Edward, I have a hat," she informed him happily.

Edward pushed himself off of the door frame and strode forward. He picked her up from the bed and hitched her around his waist. It's weird seeing them like that when…_You're a heartbreaker, dream maker, love taker, don't you mess around with me_…

He shot me an odd look but didn't comment. Instead, he tapped the brim of the hat with his finger and smiled. "Well, now you're all ready to go to the game," he said proudly.

Bella bit her lip. "I don't know how to play," she admitted shyly.

Alice laughed and leaned up to kiss Bella's cheek. "Don't worry. Vampire baseball is a lot…faster than human baseball. You wouldn't be able to play even if you knew how. You can sit with Esme and referee with her," she assured Bella.

Once we reached the field, we each got around to preparing for our game. This field was something we'd sought out pretty early since our arrival in London. Just like every other place we'd moved to, a clearing for our favorite family hobby was a must. I went over with Rosie, enjoying the view as she started stretching and doing some of that crap I sometimes saw her doing when she's practicing 'yoga'.

Esme and Bella were walking around the field as we 'stretched' and got ready. We were just waiting for the thunder to begin. The rain wouldn't reach the field so we wouldn't get wet. Even so, Rose had made sure that we had an umbrella for Bella just in case. She didn't want the little squirt to get sick.

Bella was chit-chattering away, telling Esme about the week she had. She was pretty close with that Rebecca girl. I was worried, a little, that Bella wouldn't be too happy about leaving town once we had to go.

At least, in Forks, she wasn't really close to anyone. She'd only been in school for about a year before the accident. Here, she'd be around her friends for a few years before we'd leave. Plus, she'd be older so it would be a closer bond and all.

But she'd get over it, I think. I didn't want to sound cocky but we're family. As hard as it would be, family always beats friends.

Alice, giggling as Jasper showed off for her - cue the eye roll right now - lifted her head and grinned. "It's time!" she thrilled.

I swung my bat over my shoulder. "Let's do it," I smirked.

* * *

_Esme's POV_

Bella took my hand and walked slowly next to me. I smiled, content with just being with her. It was simple moments like these that would make me feel like…A mother.

It didn't matter if I was making sure she was tucked well enough during a stormy night or making her a sandwich or just holding her hand down the street, I loved being her mother.

I supposed, with my other children, I was still a mother. But they were all grown up and they were just like me. Strong, able and agile. They didn't need me. At least, not much.

But Bella was human and young and just a little child. She needed me. She held my hand when she was scared. She called for me when it was too scary at night during a storm. She depended on me.

I loved it.

I found myself looking forward to these moments when Bella would need me as a mother. I knew she loved Edward like no other and that she depended on him, too, but I was still her mom. She could always count on me to be there.

"And then Becky told Ms. Anne 'cuz Riley was just being mean when he took her cookies. Did you know that Becky's mom made the cookies for her so that she won't feel bad? Becky's sister got cookies all the time. Becky was gonna share it with me but then Riley stole 'em. Ms. Anne got so mad that she told Riley he had to have recess inside," she told me, swinging our hands together.

As soon as Alice called out to us, telling us it was time, Bella stopped talking.

I smiled at Carlisle across the field. He returned it, winking. I stifled a girlish giggle, causing Edward who was standing right next to my husband to roll his eyes.

Bella was practically jumping up and down in excitement. With the whole house getting ready for the game tonight, I supposed it had been quite a build-up. She was reminding me of Alice when Carlisle had given her her first credit card.

"Batter up!" I called as everyone took their positions.

Thunder clapped overhead, just a few seconds after lightning struck. Bella's grip on my hand tightened and I knew it was because she was not very fond of storms.

"Let's do it!" Emmett called out.

And just like that, the game begun.

Jasper swung the bat as the ball came at him and Edward ran to catch it. Bella gasped as she watched. "Wow!" she murmured, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. "Edward's _really_ fast!"

I laughed a little. "Yeah, he's always the fastest in the family," I said, and couldn't help feeling a little proud at that.

Bella blinked up at me with innocent eyes. "Can I ever be as fast as him?"

I smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "I don't know, sweetie," I answered her truthfully, choosing not to dwell on the negative aspects of her question the way I knew Edward or Rosalie would've.

Bella merely shrugged at my response and went back to the game, looking completely enthralled by it though I knew she probably didn't understand much of it. Emmett and Carlisle both went to get the ball, resulting in the two of them colliding with one another. It sounded like thunder as they crashed into each other.

Bella's eyes widened and her face took on a look of awe and understanding. She knew now why we needed to wait for thunderstorms to play baseball.

"Whoa!" Bella cried out. "Where'd he go!"

I knew her human eyes wouldn't get much - she wouldn't be able to see Edward running with clarity. It would be, to her, like he was vanishing and reappearing.

I looked down to see complete awe on her face. Edward reappeared with the ball just a second before Jasper was safe. He grinned in triumph while Jasper groaned, pounding the earth with his fist.

Bella bounced on her toes, watching the game eagerly. What she didn't understand, she'd ask me. She'd soak up the entire thing like it was the oxygen she needed.

Finally, the game came to an end. Alice's team won - no surprise there, especially since she had Edward on her team this time. A psychic and a mind-reader…No competition whatsoever.

Bella ran at Edward, tripping at the last minute. He dropped his bat and caught her before she fell on the ground. She blushed and hugged him around the neck. "That was _amazing_!" she said excitedly. "It was so awesome! You were there and then you just disappeared! And Alice was like _dancing_! Did you see her? And Emmett climbed that tree _so fast_…!"

He laughed, twisting her cap around so that the brim was facing the back. "I told you, Bella," he teased. "You really needed to see it in person."

* * *

_Edward's POV_

Esme was finishing drying Bella's hair in the bathroom. Bella was still telling her how much she enjoyed tonight's game. The whole house was listening in, of course. We were just so excited she was as amazed by the game as we were. Emmett was already planning the next five ones.

Finally, Bella came out, holding Esme's hand. She smiled when she saw me.

_Are you going to tuck her in tonight, Edward?_ My mother asked. I nodded my head, smiling. _Alright then, son._

Esme bent down and kissed Bella on the forehead. "Goodnight, dear. Don't stay up too late, okay?" she murmured.

Bella nodded and let go of Esme. She came up to me, walking slowly so she wouldn't trip. I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. I placed her on the bed. "So you really enjoyed tonight's game?" I asked teasingly. She had raved about it for hours. It was a rhetorical question. I already knew she enjoyed it.

Nevertheless, Bella took it literally and launched into another rave. "I love it! How'd you move so fast! You beat Emmett! I didn't think anyone would beat Emmett! Can I play, too? I won't move fast, though…Maybe Em could get me to sit on his shoulders? I promise I'll be good…"

I laughed, getting her to settle in before tucking her in. "Bella, we'll talk about that the next time there's a thunderstorm," I promised.

Her brown eyes assessed me. "Swear it?" she said sternly.

I hid a grin. "Swear it," I confirmed solemnly. Pressing a sloppy kiss on her forehead and making her laugh, I grinned. "Now go to sleep. Sweet dreams, Bella."

She sighed, tugging at my hair once before dropping her arm to her side. "Night," she mumbled, her drowsiness taking over.

Once her heartbeat had steadied and her breathing had evened out, I smiled. Placing her favorite stuffed animal by her side in case she did that thing where she grabbed onto it in the middle of the night for a hug, I stood up from the bed.

I pressed the button on the stereo to let the soft music of Clair de Lune fill the room. Taking one last look at the angel in the bed who'd just gotten as obsessed as we were about baseball, I smiled and closed the door.

Taking my spot in the rocking chair by the window, I cracked open my book. I took my place once again as her protector as I watched over her for the night.

* * *

Yeah, I know. It wasn't the best chapter. I don't know that much about baseball, only a few terms here and there. I just wondered what would happen, you know?

Review, even if you're disappointed.

Thank you.

Juliet.


	11. Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it all.

**POVs:** Emmett, Jasper

* * *

Brotherly Love

Emmett's POV

Bella sat on my shoulders, my hands on my legs to steady her (Lord knows the kid could manage to fall even supported by vampires) as she waved to the rest of the family. They were taking off to go hunting, only Jasper and I staying behind to keep Bella company.

"Bye!" she shouted cheerily. I looked up to see her brown eyes twinkling, despite the sad expression she wore. She hated it whenever any one of us left for hunting trips, even more so when Edward did. He was, after all, her best friend.

_For now_, I thought to myself, half gleeful and half grossed-out. I didn't think I'd ever get out of the mindset where Bella was my tiny little sister.

My eyes widened when I realized that I'd had an internal monologue regarding Bella's and Edward's future romantic relationship. One sweep of the grounds before the house told me I was safe - they'd already left.

I swung Bella around into my arms, cradling her to my chest. She was pouting, probably because Rosalie had firmly told her 'no' when she had begged to go on the hunting trip with the others. She'd wanted to 'pet a grizzly'…I'd laughed at that but the others weren't as happy about it. They thought I should cut down on regaling tales of my encounters with bears.

Hey, if the kid begged me for more, who was I to deprive her of something that would make her happy? If stories about my never-ending victories against grizzly bears (which, in my stories, were fifteen feet tall and could breathe fire) lit up her dreary existence, then so be it!

"Alright, squirt," I said loudly, cheerfully, in an attempt to perk her up. It worked - her shoulders straightened and she peered up at me curiously, her heart beating a little faster than normal. "We have the whole weekend together. What do you want to do?" Jasper, who had been sitting by the window playing chess - all by himself, the freak - slowly sauntered over to us, hands stuck in his pockets.

She thought for a moment, doing this cute 'thinking face' she does sometimes. Her nose was all scrunched up, her brows furrowed and one tiny finger was on her chin, tapping away. "Ooh! Can we play blackjack?" she asked, her entire face lighting up at that.

Jasper and I shared a look - after how Esme had ripped the both of us a new one when we'd tried teaching her the game once before, neither of us wanted to go there again. Even if she'd started learning how to pronounce it correctly.

"Uh…What about something else, darlin'?" Jasper suggested.

Bella's face fell for a moment before it lit up once again. The mood swings she had were as bad as Edward's. On one hand, I was dreading the day she 'became a woman' - I wasn't looking forward to her bad temper and evil PMS-related mood swings. On the other hand, it'd be really funny watching Edward and Bella together when she was grown and they'd hooked up.

"Can we play tea party?" she asked innocently, batting her lashes up at us. I groaned internally. Bella hated tea parties - the only fun she ever had was making us guys look like idiots, all dolled up and funny-lookin'.

"Uh…" I raised a hand and scratched at my head. "How 'bout we play a game of hide and seek instead?" _That_ I could handle.

Bella sighed dramatically. "I guess I could live with that," she said in this hilarious morose tone. _Definitely been hanging around Edward too much_, I mused to myself.

"Alright, Jazz and I will go hide," I said, throwing her into the air and catching her in time just to hear her shriek happily with laughter. "You count to ten, then come look for us."

Bella nodded seriously, as though this was some important mission she had to do, as I placed her back on the ground. Immediately, her hands came up to her eyes to cover them, and she started counting.

"One…Two…Three…Four…Five…"

I ran to hide in my room, in the closet, while I could hear Jazz shuffling about silently in the kitchen, probably hiding out there. I knew we were going to do something we always did whenever she was 'seeking' - keep moving every time she got closer just to irritate her.

After fifteen minutes of constant moving, I could hear Bella in the kitchen. I frowned. I was currently hiding behind the TV entertainment system, and Jazz was up in Carlisle's study, underneath his desk. What was all that ruckus I heard in the kitchen?

I focused on the sounds, hearing a screech that sounded like a chair being scraped across the floor. There were a few odd sounds before Bella emerged from the kitchen, holding a tub of New York Fudge Ben & Jerry's ice-cream in one hand and a silver spoon in the other. I raised an eyebrow, peeking out from behind the TV to see her saunter casually to the couch, plop herself in it, grab the remote and turned on the TV. I had to stifle my laughter as I watched her scoop spoonfuls of ice-cream into her mouth, the TV turned to Disney.

Jasper was at the top of the stairs, staring down at Bella with a raised eyebrow. I shared an amused look with him before he started his way down the stairs and I popped out from behind the TV. Bella didn't even blink at both me and Jasper appearing by her side, just scooped another spoonful of chocolate ice-cream into her mouth.

"Bella, what happened to the game?" Jasper asked, his brows furrowed.

Bella shrugged, eyes riveted to Snow White on screen. "I got bored," was her simple reply.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you're not supposed to be eating ice-cream in the middle of the day," I said, reaching out to take the ice-cream from her.

She shot me a glare. "And you're not supposed to look at other girls," she told me. "Wait 'til I tell Rosie that you flirted with the girl at Wal-Mart."

My mouth dropped open. "You're _blackmailing_ me?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded her head. "Yes."

I blinked at her a few times. Who knew such a tiny human could be so…Devious? "Awesome," I chuckled.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Well, you can't blackmail me so…" he reached out for the ice-cream.

Bella turned her glare on him now, cradling the ice-cream to her chest protectively. "I can tell Alice what happened the summer of 1974," she warned, wagging a finger threateningly in his direction.

Jasper stared at her in shock. "How do you know that? You weren't even born yet!"

She smiled smugly and continued eating her ice-cream. "I have my ways," she said mysteriously before turning back to face the TV.

I sighed, slumping back in my seat. _Whipped by a seven year old girl. We're sorta pathetic_.

Once she'd gotten herself almost sick by eating too much ice-cream, Jasper tried to take the ice-cream from her again.

"No!" she screamed, sounding as though someone was trying to murder her, clutching the ice-cream to her body again. "Nooooo! My ice-cream! Le-go!"

Jasper gave her a stern look. "Isabella Hale, stop that right now," he chided. "You're making yourself sick. This behavior is just not acceptable."

He paused for a moment and gave me a look. "I'm turning into mom," he said morosely.

I rolled my eyes. "Tough," I said dryly. "Can you get her to sleep? I want to watch a game and I can't do that with her watching princess stories all day long." He gave me a dirty look. _What?_

When Bella refused to give up her ice-cream, he ended up giving her enough lethargy to knock her out for a while, took the ice-cream from her to discard and let her sleep for a while.

When Bella woke up from her Jasper-induced nap, she was less hyper than before. I guessed little kids really did go crazy when they had too much sugar.

"What are we gonna do now?" she asked, snuggling to my side and watching me with a content expression on her face. I didn't know if that was Jasper doing or if she was really that mellow after a nap, but I wasn't going to ask and risk jinxing it.

I still wanted to catch up on the baseball game I'd missed last night thanks to the 'goodbye' me and Rosie had before she left for her hunting trip this morning, so I wasn't all that keen on playing little girl games with Bella. Don't get me wrong, I loved the squirt, I just wanted to watch my game.

Jasper must've sensed my less than enthusiastic emotions regarding her question, because he stepped up. "Bella, do you want to go upstairs to my study and pick a book to read?" he asked her, smiling as she immediately jumped off the couch. Her entire face was lit up and her eyes were shining brightly so I supposed she was more than happy with his suggestion.

"Okay!" she said eagerly, reaching out to grasp his hand. "Bye, Emmett!"

I grunted in a non-committal sort of way and waved over my shoulder to show that I hadn't totally been spacing out on her.

I sighed in contentment as I watched the TV in peace. _Earned guy time_, I thought contentedly.

* * *

Jasper's POV

As we entered my study, Bella immediately made her way towards the velvet two-seater couch placed in the middle of the room, a thick fluffy rug underneath it and a small round table next to it. It was her favorite place to sit whenever she had a book in hand. One of us would often find her curled up in the couch, either reading or fast asleep, a book clutched to her chest as she snored away, mumbling funny little things in her sleep.

I went over to the shelves and picked out Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator, the sequel to Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Bella was incredibly taken with Willy Wonka, and even entertained the idea that he was real. Even to this day, after countless times of us trying to persuade her that it was just a story, she still maintains that he was real and Charlie was as well. Her rationale was that we were real and people thought vampires were just stories, too. Esme finally told us to just let her imagine. It was healthy for children to have even the slightest bit of imagination.

As I turned around and made my way to the couch, I saw that Bella had picked up the Rubik's Cube I'd had lying around on the table next to it. She was twisting the cubes around with a frown on her face.

"Bella?" I called out, an amused smile on my face as I sat down next to her. "Do you want to start reading now?" I waved the book a little.

Bella didn't even look up at me as she continued twisting the Cube this way and that. "In a minute, Jazzy," she mumbled, concentrating on the Cube. "I needa get all the colors right."

I leaned back against my seat and watched as she focused on the Cube, the tip of her tongue darting out to the corner of her mouth as she tried her best to get all the colors aligned perfectly. Sometimes she'd get one side of the Cube in one color, but she could never get the others lined up perfectly.

Finally, after twenty minutes of trying, she exhaled loudly, gave the Rubik's Cube a hard glare and looked up at me. "I came to a conclusion," she told me seriously.

I tried my hardest not to laugh as I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"This toy is broken," she handed me the Rubik's Cube, her shoulders sagging and disappointment her prominent emotion as she leaned back against the couch's back. "Can you fix it, Jasper?"

I smiled at her adoringly. "It's not broken," I told her, picking up the Cube she'd left on my lap and twisting it around at human speed so she could see. "You know, sometimes when you want something, you have to be patient and never give up. It gets frustrating a lot, but it's always worth it in the end."

Her brows were furrowed as she listened to me, her eyes riveted on the Rubik's Cube. Her doe eyes widened dramatically as she saw that I'd almost completed the Cube. "See?" I said, holding up the Rubik's Cube and moving it from one angle to the other so that she could see that all the colors were aligned.

"Wow…" she whispered, reaching out with both hands to take it from me. "You took so little time…"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I've had a lot of time to practice," and truthfully, this wasn't something difficult for a vampire to accomplish.

Bella gave me a bright smile. Her eyes were shining with awe. "Can you teach me, Jasper?"

The awe and reverence she sent my way were humbling. I knew I didn't deserve it - this was just something perceived from a child's perspective. To her, I'd accomplished some great feat. Still, I couldn't help but bask in it. She normally reserved such feelings for Carlisle and Edward. I was just her quiet older brother whom she liked reading with.

"Of course, Bella," I replied, leaning down to brush a tentative kiss at the top of her head, trying not to breathe too much. I didn't want to take a risk even if I'd gorged myself hunting just yesterday.

Bella climbed into my lap and handed me the Rubik's Cube, watching with unreserved interest as I moved my hands about, once again getting the perfect Cube.

* * *

"Alright, my game's over!" Emmett bellowed, interrupting mine and Bella's reading time. He scooped Bella off the couch, swooped her around in circles before flipping her over upside down, his large hands gently but firmly holding onto her ankles as she squealed in laughter. "Who's up for a trip to the park?"

Bella grinned upside down at Emmett, "The park? We can go?"

He nodded. "Yep. We'll toss around the football a little," he promised her.

She wrinkled her nose, not such a big fan of sports. She tended to mess things up a lot, but us guys always made sure that the games played out in a silly manner so it just seemed like we were goofing off instead of playing for real. We didn't want her to feel like she had to be good at something she had no interest in just to make her family happy.

"And feed the ducks," I supplied, which seemed to brighten her up a little. She loved feeding the ducks, and loved it even more when she could touch baby ducks. She'd repeatedly ask us for a baby duck, ever since she saw baby Michelle hold one in an episode rerun of Full House.

"Okay!" she said eagerly. "Let's go!"

Emmett chortled. "Geez, kid. You're more excited to feed the ducks than play a little football? I'm insulted." The very fact that he said it in a teasing manner caused Bella to laugh. If she had thought he was serious, she would've started apologizing profusely.

Despite the fact that Bella pretty much sucked at any sort of sport, she still insisted we play for a while whenever we went out to the park. I didn't know whether it was because she was still a free-spirited child, and therefore had to play whenever the opportunity arises, or if she just wanted all of us to be happy. She was strangely self-sacrificing that way, especially for a seven year old.

So, it came as no surprise that as Emmett was hurriedly helping her put on her outfit for the park, she looked at me and said, "Remember to bring the net."

That was her term for the net-like bag of balls we had.

"It's all loaded in the trunk," I promised.

She nodded then turned back to Emmett. "Don't forget the food, okay?" she sounded worried about that. To be fair, the last time she and Emmett had gone out together, she had ended up not eating for the whole day. All of her human needs were normally taken care of by Esme and Rosalie. Even Edward, in his really weird overprotective way. "'member? Mommy made me sandwiches."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I won't forget, okay?" Under his breath, he added to himself, "Geez. Your forget one time and suddenly it's over your head for the rest of time."

"Okay, come on," I interrupted, reaching down between the both of them to scoop Bella up into his arms. "Let's get to the park, okay?"

Bella sighed, nodding. "Can I ride piggy back?" she smiled a little goofily when she said this - she thought the term 'piggy back' was hilarious. I nodded and swung her onto my back. She laughed happily. "Giddy up, piggy!"

The ride to the park was filled with Bella's innocent chatter. "…Becky and I both want turtles 'cuz Johnny has a turtle and _he_ says that turtles are the best pets ever. Now, I don't believe that at all, 'cuz Lilly is the best pet ever. But Lilly isn't really a pet, she's more like a sister. A really furry sister who can't talk - sorta like babies. Only, she purrs. But I still want a turtle. Do you think mommy will lemme get one? I'll walk my turtle everyday…"

"You want to toss around a football for a while, Bells?" Emmett asked, lugging the bag of balls over his shoulder.

She shrugged. "Okay," she agreed easily. "But we get to feed the ducks right after that."

Both of us had to laugh at her enthusiasm for the birds. "Sure, squirt. Now, come on. Let's find a spot."

"Let's go!" I called out, as soon as we'd found a place to set up. "Go long!"

Bella ran backwards, which admittedly wasn't such a brilliant thing for her to do, but she didn't trip once as her eyes were fixated on the ball as it whizzed in her direction. "I'm gonna catch it!" she squealed, smiling largely, arms outstretched.

Of course, being her, she didn't catch the football. It went right over her head. Bella frowned, shoulders sagging.

"Aw, don't worry about it squirt," Emmett chortled. "No one gets it right the first time."

Bella shrugged. "I'll go get it," she said on a dramatic sigh. I chuckled at her melodramatics. _I love this kid_.

"I think we should get a head-start teaching her baseball," Emmett stated as we watched Bella walk away.

"Yeah. Every self-respecting American should know how to play," I nodded self-righteously.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Forget Americans. Every self-respecting _Cullen_ should know how to play baseball," he corrected me with a smirk, reaching out with a fist for a fist bump I easily gave.

I was about to respond when I felt a sudden pang of fear. It wasn't a small twinge, like when a little girl sees a spider. It was more like a boulder crashing into me, mixed in with panic and anxiety.

I turned around, my eyes zeroing on the street adjoining to the park.

Like a slow motion scene in a horror movie, I saw a blue minivan speeding along the road. It was strange, since it wasn't an icy road or anything, but the driver had clearly lost control of the wheel. He was careening forward, the tired screeching against asphalt in a spine chilling manner.

And right in the line of fire of the out of control blue minivan, was a startled Bella, face frozen in shock and fear.

"Oh, God."

I moved on instinct, my legs moving before I'd even made the decision to do so. I could hear Emmett behind me as we raced, pushing human speed as we ran towards the roadside. Bella was still standing stock still when we reached her, fear in her eyes as she clutched the football she'd retrieved from the road to her chest.

I reached her just in time, Emmett one step behind me. He stayed back while I yanked Bella backwards as gently as I could manage, falling onto my back with Bella pressed to my torso. I scrambled back a few steps just in time to avoid the minivan crashing into my legs and causing widespread panic when instead of bloody skin and flesh, there was indentation the shape of my limbs pressed into the front of the vehicle.

The minivan crashed into a Mercedes right in front of it, and stopped moving, the driver hitting his head on the steering wheel once, though thankfully no blood was shed.

People were panicking now, screaming out for someone to call 911 and rushing towards the scene of the accident. I, however, was still on the ground, panting despite my lack of need for air to survive, and little Bella still clutched to my body.

I slowly stood up so as not to shake her up too much - she must've been shocked by this whole episode, and tried to put her on her feet. She refused, not saying anything as she held on tightly to my neck, shaking her head.

"Are you okay, Bells?" I heard Emmett asked worriedly. He stopped right next to where I was standing and ran his hand soothingly up and down her back. "Bells?"

I looked away from the crash and turned to see Bella, her eyes unmoving on a particular spot on the ground. I followed her line of sight to see the football we had just been tossing around a few minutes ago. It was between both vehicles and was flattened, destroyed by the minivan.

"Alright, come on," I said, turning away from the scene. "Don't look, Bella. You're okay. Let's get out of here."

I felt her head shift as Emmett and I started moving away from the crash site, her nose burrowing into the side of my neck. She took in a deep, haggard breath and I thought I heard her sniffle. "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you want me to put you down?"

She shook her head, her nose still firmly pressed into my rock hard skin. "No. Carry me, please," she requested in a polite voice.

I chuckled. "Okay, darling. I'll carry you."

Emmett grinned at the two of us. "Before I barf from this fluffiness, I'm gonna grab our stuff."

Bella raised her head, then, to look at him. "We're goin' home?" she sounded disappointed.

He nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, kiddo. Way too much fun happening here," he ruffled her hair playfully. When she continued to pout, he compromised. "How about Jazz and I take you to Mickey D's?"

Her eyes lit up then. "Yes!" she cheered happily. "Mickey D's!"

"I'll take that as a yes, then," he pinched her cheek gently, causing her to stick her tongue out at him as retaliation. "I'll meet you back at the car."

I nodded, walking in the direction of the shaded area I'd parked before. "C'mon. Let's get going," I sighed.

Bella smiled, snuggling up closer to me. She looked at me with shining eyes. Smiling brightly, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. "My hero," she stated cheerfully, her hand softly caressing my cheek. "Thank you very much."

I returned her loving smile. "Anytime for ya, darling."

* * *

I love brotherly interactions between Bella, Emmett and Jasper, and in my Bella Hale universe, I love it when little Bella has brotherly-sisterly bonding time with them. There are a lot of Emmett/Bella sibling stories out there because - let's face it - Emmett is just AWESOME, but not as much for Jasper and Bella, which I thought was unfair because he's just as ridiculously wonderful. I don't think I put a lot of Jasper/Bella bonding time in this one, but I'll try and write a future Adventures chapter for them.

As always, I'll be more than happy to hear from you guys. Feel free to drop a line.

Thank you and much love,

Juliet.


	12. Alyssa Lies

The Adventures of Silly Bella

**A/N: **This is a more somber chapter. WARNING: MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE. This chapter is named after a touching song by country singer Jason Michael Carroll, Alyssa Lies. I typed out the lyrics to the song in the chapter. Songs about child abuse really make me tear up - it's just a really horrible thing.

I hope I'm not offending anyone with this chapter, as I know this is a very sensitive topic. I've never experienced child abuse and everything I'm writing is merely based on my imagination.

Please tell me what you think of this chapter with a review. Thank you so much.

* * *

Alyssa Lies

_Carlisle's POV_

_My little girl met a new friend just the other day_

_On the playground at school_

_Between the tires and the swings_

I looked around the school grounds for a sign of the brunette beauty that had graced our lives. I had taken a few days off to spend with the family and had volunteered to pick Bella up after school today. Esme had enough on her plate as it was and I missed the menial task of picking up my daughter.

I spotted her running towards me from the school. I grinned and waved at her as she came closer. Her smile grew wider as she spotted me. Typical of her, she tripped a few times before reaching me. I reached down and swung her up into my arms to prevent her from tripping yet again. I knew she was standing still but that has never stopped her before.

I reveled in the warmth of her presence and the happiness radiating off of her. "Hello, sweetheart," I greeted her with a kiss to the forehead. "How was your day?"

I buckled her in in the backseat, listening to her chatter on and on about how there was a new girl in class. It seemed that Bella had made instant friends with her. "Her name's Alyssa, daddy. She's the sweetest, most prettiest girl ever! She's real shy and it's her first day so she didn't have any friends so I told her that I'd sit with her during recess…"

I smiled. "That was really nice of you, Bella," I commented, getting into the driver's seat and buckling in before pressing on the gas pedal.

She threw me a huge, toothy grin. "Thanks, daddy," she blushed. "Alyssa's the smartest girl ever. I told her I wasn't all that good at math, but if she ever needed help in English, I could help her. She said she'd help me with math. I think she's really nice. Do you want to meet her, daddy? She's really pretty…She has long blonde hair, like mommy's! Only, it's not curly…It's straight. And it's not golden like mommy's, but it's still nice. And she has blue eyes and her skin is almost as pale as mine!"

We continued chatting about her newfound friend all the way back home. I deliberately drove at a human pace just so I could have more time to talk to my daughter, just me and her.

When we reached home, she was impatient to get inside to tell the others about Alyssa. I smiled at her childlike enthusiasm. It was good that she still had that innocence, even after knowing the horrors of our world. I was thankful for that.

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes_

_And she said to me, "Daddy, Alyssa lies."_

It has been a few months since Bella met Alyssa. They had become pretty close friends and I was glad. Though Alyssa never came over, I'd met her a few times when I'd gone to pick Bella up from school and she seemed like a sweet girl. Bella always talked of her and I knew she loved her new friend.

Edward had jokingly moped and asked if Alyssa had taken his place as her 'bestest friend ever!' He himself had never met the girl - Alyssa normally took her bike home quickly after the last bell rang and only one or two of us had actually met her for brief moments.

Bella had been quick to assure him though she'd later asked shyly if he'd be offended if it was a tie. Edward - and the rest of us, really - had simply been happy for her.

I heard the soft footfalls that I'd come to relate to Bella and looked up just in time to see her entering my office. She'd been taking a bath when I came home and Rosalie had made sure she'd gotten her dinner right after.

Alice had mentioned that Bella wanted to talk to me but she changed her mind too much for Alice to determine what was bothering her.

I saw her linger in the doorway, biting her lip in anxiety, and shuffling her feet. Her pajamas were a matching set, with an adorable animated bunny on the front. "Bella?" I prompted, calling out her name when she continued to linger.

She started, then blushed when she looked up. She'd been thinking too hard about something and hadn't even realized that I'd noticed her there. She tentatively stepped into my office. I waved her over and she ran up to me. I lifted her off the floor and settled her on my lap. "What is it, sweetheart?" I asked soothingly.

Her eyes immediately filled up with tears and I panicked, imagining the worst case scenarios. "Daddy," she said. "Alyssa lies."

_Well I just brushed it off at first_

'_Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt_

_Or the things she had seen_

_I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me."_

_And she said_

_Alyssa lies to the classroom_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers_

_As she tries to cover every bruise_

I was momentarily relieved. I knew it was wrong of me, but I was. It was just a case of two friends coming to some sort of misunderstanding. Alyssa had lied and Bella was feeling hurt. It was a sad thing, really, but it was better than the horrible things that had run through my mind the moment I saw her tearing up.

So I brushed my hand through her silken mahogany hair and smiled comfortingly at her, the way a father did for his child. "You can tell me, sweet pea."

What she said next painted an ugly picture in my head. I understood immediately what my naïve, innocent baby didn't, and I hated it. If it was possible, it felt like my long dead heart was pounding against my chest once again.

How was I supposed to approach this subject? How was I supposed to tell this girl that her beloved friend was going through something so painful that she'd never even knew existed. To a child like her, parents were meant to protect their kids. We were supposed to love them and cherish them.

Muttering a quick prayer under my breath, I managed to force out a smile. Ever perceptive, Bella frowned at it. "Bella, honey…I don't know why Alyssa didn't tell the truth," I lied. "I think… That Alyssa is having her own, personal problems that is very hurtful. I think she's afraid and embarrassed to talk about it to anyone. Would you like me to ask her? I promise I'll try my best to help."

Bella gave me a watery smile. "Thank you, daddy," she whispered, leaning forward to wrap her arms around my neck. I hugged her back as tightly as I could without actually bruising her. I was thankful that my family and I had taken her in, instead of a family we didn't know who could hurt her.

_My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep_

_As I stepped out the room I heard her say_

_A prayer so soft and sweet_

"_God bless my mom and my dad_

_And my new friend Alyssa"_

_Oh I know she needs you bad because_

_Alyssa lies to the classroom_

_Alyssa lies everyday at school_

_Alyssa lies to the teachers_

_As she tries to cover every bruise_

I had tucked Bella in for the night, her curiosity about her friend's tendency to lie and her worry for her tiring her out earlier than usual. I'd kissed her forehead, re-stated my promise to talk to Alyssa (and her teacher) the next day, and turned off the lights.

I stepped out of the room, swinging the door shut. I sighed heavily at the turn of events things had taken, shaking my head. I wanted, more than anything, for Bella not to know what her friend was going through.

I was going to help Alyssa out as much as I could - which was a lot. I knew I would be able to get the authorities to do something about it. It was such a horrible thing for any child to go through. I couldn't imagine sweet Alyssa having an abusive home.

I was about to move down the hallway. The entire family had heard, of course, of Bella's confession to me. They, too, had understood what the bruises Alyssa kept covering up must have meant. I was going to tell Esme that I would call in sick on Monday to talk to Alyssa and her teacher.

Before I could move two steps, I heard Bella's sweet voice whispering. Curious, I listened.

"Dear God. Thank you very much for everything you've given me and my family. Even though they're vampires, they're all very good people and they like you. My daddy takes me to church a lot… Please bless my mom and my dad, and my new friend Alyssa. I know she needs you real bad because she's sad all the time though she tries to hide it. And I know she's hurting because bruises can be very painful. I fall down lots so I know. My daddy said Alyssa is afraid. I'm praying, God, so that you would help her and not make her afraid anymore. I want her to be happy forever and ever. Thank you. Amen."

My breathing hitched in my throat as I heard her prayer. I had never tried implementing religion onto the other kids. Despite the fact that I felt they were my children, they were grown adults who had lived for far longer than what the humans think. They were entitled to their own beliefs. Not to mention, it was already strange enough for a vampire to believe in God.

Bella, however, was different. I'd retained my belief in God, after the twenty years my father had taken to instill religious faith in me. I never really went to church much until Bella came along. I thought it was very important for her to have faith and taught her everything my father taught me.

Blinking away the venom in my eyes that would never fall, I moved swiftly down the hallway. Descending the stairs, I smiled sadly at my wife who was sitting on the couch. She returned it with one of her own.

"How is she?" she asked me softly.

I shrugged half-heartedly. "Confused and worried. I'm taking the day off on Monday, Esme. I want to talk to Bella's teacher and Alyssa."

Esme nodded. "Alice told me," she informed me. "Would you like me to go with you?"

I brightened up slightly. "Would you, darling? I know you're busy with reconstruction on that new house you'd bought in Canada…"

She shook her head, taking my hand in hers. "Nonsense, love. I'm there for you." I sighed in relief and shot her a grateful smile, pulling her to my side.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years_

_As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears_

_I knew exactly what I had to do_

_But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_

Nothing could've made my night any worse. Normally, laying with Esme in my arms, all my problems, my responsibilities, would fade away. This time, however, my mind was plagued with the 'what ifs' of Monday.

Esme would've tried to placate me but I knew she, too, was worried.

I knew, of course, what I had to do. I had to talk to Bella's and Alyssa's teacher and see if she'd noticed anything strange about Alyssa and her parents. Then I had to tell her what Bella had mentioned to me before voicing my concerns.

I sincerely hoped Alyssa wouldn't clam up and not talk to us. I wanted to help her but if she was too afraid to admit anything, to seek help, there was nothing I could do about that.

Bella would be devastated if that were the case. Her friend would still be in trouble, she would not get any answers and Alyssa would probably be mad at Bella for getting us involved.

I sent a prayer and hoped that everything would work out well before closing my eyes and wrapping my arms tighter around Esme.

Before I knew it, morning had rolled around again.

Esme kissed my cheek gently, gave me a reassuring smile before climbing out of bed, most probably to make Bella breakfast. I laid still in bed for a little while, hearing the rousing voices in the house.

Edward was already in Bella's room, waiting for her to get out of the shower. Rosalie was trying to persuade Bella to take a bubble bath, something the little girl normally enjoyed immensely. From what I was hearing, Bella was refusing. She wasn't 'in the mood' for it.

I sighed heavily.

By the time I went down to the kitchen, Bella was already there, sitting on Edward's lap at the kitchen isle as she played around with her oatmeal. She wore a frown on her face and her eyes were unfocused.

I went up to her, brushed my hand through her curly locks and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Her scent hit me like a ton of bricks but I was used to it already, just like everyone in the house. While she smelled sweet, I'd never felt the need to drink from her. Then again, it's been a long time since I'd wanted to drink from a human.

I smiled slightly against her hair before pulling back. She looked up, blinking blearily at me. "Daddy…What's Alyssa afraid of?" she asked sweetly.

I stared at her for a moment, wondering how I should continue. "Sweetheart…I think whatever problems Alyssa is having is pretty bad," I said cautiously. "I think she's afraid that she will never solve her problem."

Esme walked over from the stove, taking Bella's small hand in hers and squeezing gently. "But we'll help her, honey," she promised Bella. "We'll do everything we can, okay?"

Bella bit her lip and nodded. "What if everything isn't enough?" she asked quietly.

I kept my silence this time around - I couldn't have answered if I tried.

Bella was withdrawn the whole weekend. She refused to play games with Emmett, she shrugged off Jasper's offer to play chess and she stayed in her room the whole time. Edward was the only one whose company she didn't dismiss quickly. She stayed curled in his arms and I knew she was pondering about Alyssa's problems.

Edward hadn't wanted to but all five of the other kids went hunting on Sunday night, right after Bella fell asleep. He'd kissed her forehead goodbye and left with the others, sulking. They'd gone without hunting for far too long and they needed it for school the next day. Besides, no matter what arguments Edward brought to the table, I knew he couldn't come with us on Monday. It would make too much of a spectacle if so many of us were to go.

Bella was anxious when she woke up, an hour earlier than she needed to. I supposed it was the nerves. She showered quickly, dressed and bounced around the living room like a miniature Alice. Esme tried to get her to eat something but she couldn't stomach more than a glass of milk and half a piece of toast.

We got into my Mercedes and drove off towards Bella's school. Like Esme, I always drove slower with Bella in the car. I think, this time, I drove slower because I was dreading the talk with her teacher and with Alyssa.

All three of us were silent in the car and I was grateful. I wasn't sure I could keep up a light conversation.

Halfway to the school, my phone rang. Since I was driving, Esme took it out of my pocket and answered. I listened from where I was sitting.

It was Alice. "Esme? Oh, God. Esme…I didn't see it…I've never met Alyssa before…When I saw the three of you going to her school just now…Oh, God, this is going to kill her!" Alice was hysterical.

Esme spoke quickly, too softly for Bella to hear, and tried to calm Alice down. When she finally managed to calm her enough to know what was going on, she reached over and gripped my forearm.

I was already pulling up at Bella's school. I could practically taste the sadness in the atmosphere. I climbed out of the car and waited for Esme to take Bella's hand, all three of us walking into the school together. Esme stayed with Bella a little ways outside her classroom while I knocked on the door.

Her teacher, Ms. Anne, greeted me at the door, her eyes rimmed red and puffy. "Dr. Cullen," she said, her voice a little stuffed. "I didn't expect to see you today…Is something wrong?" I noticed she choked up a little at the end.

I shook my head, keeping my voice low so that Bella nor the other students could hear. "No, Ms. Anne. My wife and I," I gestured towards Esme behind me, who was distracting Bella with a game. "Wanted to speak with you. It's regarding Bella's new friend - she was worried about her and I thought I'd come by and…" I trailed off when Ms. Anne started crying.

"Oh, God," she whispered. "Do you mean Alyssa?" the tears kept streaming down her face. When I nodded, a look of pure grief passed through her eyes. "I don't know how to break this to Bella. She was the closest to little Alyssa…Dr. Cullen, Alyssa passed on this morning. Her father was arrested for her murder."

I heard Esme gasping in the distance, too softly for Ms. Anne to hear. Bella had, however, and was asking her if she was alright. Esme was too shocked to reply.

I was stumped. I couldn't have made out Alice's words - she had been too hysterical. Jasper had had to take the phone away from her and told us that he'd call us back. I hadn't thought it was anything like this…

I ran a hand down my face. "Bella's going to be devastated," I murmured. "How…? I…Ms. Anne, is there anything you need Esme and I to help you with?" I finally managed a proper sentence.

Ms. Anne nodded her head. "If it's alright with you and Mrs. Cullen, could you help with the other kids? They weren't as close to Alyssa as Bella was but she was a nice girl. Everybody loved her."

She broke down again and Esme came forward, passing Bella on to me before engulfing the young woman in a comforting embrace.

Bella frowned, seeing her teacher's distress. "Daddy, why is Ms. Anne so sad?" she whispered in my ear, still looking at her sobbing mentor.

I heaved a heavy sigh. "Bella…"

"Did you tell her about Alyssa lying?"

"Honey, we have to talk…"

"Is that why she's so sad, daddy? Is that why she's crying? You have to tell her, I don't think Lyss meant to lie. I know you said that lying is very bad and no one should ever do it but I think Lyss had a good reason."

"Bella, sweetheart…"

She ripped herself from my arms and darted forward to the classroom, pushing open the door and stepping inside. She looked around and my heart broke when I realized she was looking for Alyssa.

When she didn't find her friend, she ran back outside, her wide eyes confused. "Daddy, Lyss isn't in there," her lower lip trembled. "Is she in trouble for lying?"

I crouched down in front of her, taking both her hands in mine. "Bella, sweetheart…Ms. Anne and everyone in your class are upset because something very bad happened," I said slowly. Words kept shifting around in my mind but the truth was, there was no delicate way to say this.

"Honey, Alyssa won't be coming to school today…"

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad_

_The lump in my throat grew bigger_

_With every question that she asked_

_Until I felt the tears run down my face_

_And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

The cemetery was filled with people. Alyssa's casket was all the way in front, a podium next to it as Alyssa's mother spoke. It was disconcerting seeing a coffin that small, and it made my heart clench at the thought of a small, innocent little girl with her life brutally taken away from her. I didn't know what I would do if that little girl was mine.

"I was a coward for not stopping this sooner…Alyssa was a beautiful girl. She had a lot of talent, a lot of bright hope for the future. The thing with her was that nothing could bring her down. Even at the worst of times, she'd find something to be happy about. I loved her with all of my heart…"

Bella sat quietly next to me, her hand constantly shooting up to her eyes to wipe away stray drops of tears. Breaking the news to her about her friend had been the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. The memory of her heartbroken expression, the way she'd screamed in sorrow and pounded her fist against my legs as she denied my words…It was the most horrible thing I'd ever witnessed in all my life.

After the eulogy and the speeches, I stood up and took Bella's hand. In her arms, clasped to her little body, was a bouquet of beautiful roses. I lifted Bella up when we reached the casket so she place the flowers on top of it.

She bent down and kissed the wood lightly. "Bye, Lyss," she whispered. "I hope you're loads happier in Heaven. I miss you."

'_Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom_

_She doesn't lie anymore at school_

_Alyssa lies with Jesus_

_Because there's nothing anyone would do_

Bella had changed out of her black dress that she'd worn to the funeral immediately after reaching home. She'd gone straight to the shower and washed up for over an hour before Rosalie called her to come out. It was as if she was trying to scrub away the sorrow of losing her friend.

She sat on her bed, cradling Coco in one hand and running her fingers through Lilly's fur as the cat sat in her lap. She was wearing strawberry-patterned pajamas, tears falling onto her paler-than-usual cheeks.

Edward had stayed with her the entire day but she'd asked him to leave when night fell, saying that she wanted to cry alone for a little while.

I knocked lightly on her door. I smiled sadly when she looked up at me. "May I come in?" I asked quietly. She raised a shoulder slightly before dropping it limply in a half-hearted shrug. I shuffled in and sat down on the edge of her bed. "How are you holding up, Bella?"

She sniffled a little. "I just don't understand," she admitted softly. "Lyss…Was the nicest person ever. She was so kind to everyone. I don't understand…" she trailed off.

I shook my head. "Honey, there are a lot of things in this world that don't make any sense. I'm so sorry, Bella, that this happened to Alyssa. You're right, she was a nice person, and she didn't deserve this. I'm sorry that your friendship was cut short," I reached out for her.

She climbed onto my lap willingly, pushing Lilly to the side gently and dropping her bear on the bed. "I know what happened to her," she said after a while. I was shocked. I didn't think anyone in the family told her - and it wasn't directly mentioned at the funeral because of all the children present. Esme didn't allow anyone to turn on the news or show her the paper.

Seeing my stunned expression, Bella elaborated. "Jimmy from my class told me. His dad watched the news. They said that Alyssa was hurt by her daddy. That he was the one who _k-killed_ her," she teared up again, choking on the word. "Why, daddy? Why would he do that? She was his own daughter. I mean, _you_ would never-"

I cut her off before she even finished that sentence. I hugged her to me as tightly as I could. "No, Bella, sweetheart. No. I'd _never_ ever hurt you," I said fiercely. "I love you. You don't hurt the ones you love." I sighed, releasing her from my hug long enough to run a hand through my hair. "Alyssa's father had a lot of problems, Bella. He wasn't in his right state of mind. That doesn't excuse what he did and he's getting punished for it very severely."

She nodded though I knew she still didn't understand. Nothing like this would ever make sense, especially not to a child. Especially not to a loved one.

_Tears filled my eyes_

_When my little girl asked me why_

_Alyssa lies_

_Oh daddy, oh daddy tell me why_

_Alyssa lies_

We stayed that way, hugging each other, for the longest time. When she pulled away, I still felt like it wasn't enough. A sad little smile made it's way on the edges of Bella's mouth. "At least she's happy in Heaven now. Right, daddy?"

I managed a small smile and nodded. "Right," I kissed her forehead.

* * *

I _know_ I didn't do this piece enough justice, and am very disappointed by that, but I don't think anyone who hasn't gone through abuse, or witnessed abuse or had loved ones go through abuse could really give a realistic portrayal. But I was listening to the song on my playlist and I felt like I _needed_ to do this piece. I did my best, and I'm sorry if it wasn't enough.

Please leave me a line or two to tell me what you think. Thank you.

Love,

Juliet.


End file.
